Consequences
by Jarahfan
Summary: A Jarah Love story. Based on the premise of Marah returning to Springfield and Jeffrey's reaction. Tons of secrets are revealed.


** Consequences **

_A Jarah Fiction _

_By_

_Dayna Galbraith_

_**( based on the characters of Jeffrey and Marah from Guiding Light )**_

"Choice of attention - to pay attention to _this_ and ignore _that_ - is to the inner life what choice of action is to the outer. In both cases, a man is responsible for his choice and must accept the consequences, whatever they may be."  
___- W. H. Auden_, " Certain World "

**Chapter 1**

_Present Day Paris_

_Apartment of Mindy and Noah Chase _

Melinda " Mindy " Sue Lewis Chase is standing over by the window looking out over the Seine river. She has a look of worry on her face. She pushes her blonde hair out of her face and ties it back into a ponytail. She straightens her tracksuit top. She had just got home from the office and gotten changed. She looks over at her husband Noah who is on the phone right now. Noah motioned to her that he would talk to her in a couple of minutes. He was on an overseas call. She walks up the stairs and walks to the room at the end of the hall. She sees her younger cousin Marah lying on the bed finally sleeping. Marah needed all the rest that she could get today after the meeting with the doctor this morning. It was touch and go for a bit but Marah fought the measles. She is so weakened now. It was especially tenuous after the scare earlier in the week with the premature labour. That had scared all of them. Marah has given everything to the new life growing in her body. She is determined to go full term with the baby and give it a chance. Mindy knew that her cousin was a fighter after dealing with Carrie but now she was seeing an even stronger stubbornness. She would need all of her strength to make through the next couple of months. Mindy brushes back a tear. She closes the door and questions about her friend Jeffrey. Jeffrey was adamant that Marah stay in Paris where it was safe when she first came to Paris 6 months ago.

_The Beacon, Springfield, 3 months ago _

" Jeffrey.... "

" Mindy... If this is about Marah we have already discussed it... "

" Jeffrey shut up... are you all right Noah just told me what happened? Did Salerno actually take a hit out on you? "

" He did. I guess that I will have to remove him from my greeting card list. Luckily Danny missed. I know that he was itching to get even with me. " Jeffrey takes a sip of the scotch on the end table beside him. He moves but it still hurts like hell. He mutters under his breath.

" Jeffrey.... "

" I'm fine Mindy. Just a little bruised. Nothing that putting Salerno in jail wouldn't cure. "

" And Cassie ? "

" As charming as ever. Keep Marah in Paris. This is exactly what I was worried about. Salerno is starting to get sloppy. We are so close to closing the Antimonius case. We have been working this case for over 5 years. It is so close. The festival is in a couple of days. Danny is going to set the drop for then. Salerno has agreed to let him do the drop. Gus and Harley are ready to make their moves. We just need to figure out who the Spaulding link is in this.... How is she ? "

" She misses her family and you. She is still really mad at you. She doesn't understand why you sent her away. She figured out what you said in the hotel room. She knows that you love her. She is very confused. "

" I know but at least .... Just keep her in Paris Mindy. If she had been here today... "

" Jeffrey, she wasn't you got her to leave Springfield in time. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Rebecca.... or Richard. She chose to protect you. She knew the risk that she would be running but she chose it. Richard.... wanted to help with the case. He wanted the drugs to stop coming in from San Cristobal. He made that choice. "

" I can't help it Mindy. I will always carry that around with me. I can't believe that I questioned about him at all. I should have thought of the danger that I would be putting his family in. Please keep Marah in Paris. I can't deal with worrying about her. You know the type of man Salerno is after this he will be even more edgy when he finds out that he didn't kill me. If he ever figured out about Marah and I... Please just do as I say. I need to finish this case there has to be a reason...." Jeffrey takes a long sip of his scotch and lies down on the bed and mutters under his breath.

" It is you are going to stop a horrible drug that is on the street. I will keep her in Paris for now but you know how stubborn Marah is. She wants to know why. She wants to talk to you."

_If she only knew by 98 degrees plays in the background._

Jeffrey laughed. He knew exactly how stubborn she was. That was one of the things that he loved about her. He flashes on the night in the pool house the night before the grand jury and at the airport. He was so close to telling her to stay. It took everything in him to make her go. He loved her so much. He ached to hold her in his arms.

" I do as well but it isn't safe. Please Mindy keep her there for now. I didn't want to send her away but it was the only way that it would be safe. That is all that matters. It's this job. You know the dangers with it. I hated breaking her heart. It was the last thing that I wanted to do. It was the only way to make sure that she would leave. "

" How is my family dealing with it ? "

" Oh just great.... " Jeffrey lets out a hearty chuckle, " Ouch... Josh and your father Billy are absolutely furious with me. I am _persona non grata _at the Lewis house now. Josh actually used to be one of my few friends in this town. Guess not anymore. Reva suspects something. I never could hide anything from her. "

" So what have you told her ? "

" It's better to keep Marah in Paris. It's not safe for her to be here right now. After today Reva will understand. "

" How is Bill ? "

" Furious with me. Eden is fine. I got a call a couple of days ago. I can't believe that she was that stupid to .... It was the only thing that we could do. We had to Mindy. "

" I know. Salerno would have had her killed. How is Michelle ? "

" Still in a coma. That is why Marah is in Paris. I told Danny it wasn't safe to keep Michelle in town."

" And Cassie ? "

" As stubborn and rude as always. What is it about the women in your family ? "

Mindy hears a sigh and a laugh in his voice.

" Jeffrey what is it ? "

" Richard was right about her. She is so stubborn and fiercely independent yet has this soft insightful forgiving side that surprises me sometimes. She won't take my help at all. She can be so infuriating sometimes. Eddie is being his usual pain in the butt. Sometimes I would love to strangle my brother but I can't. I don't know how she puts up with him. I hope like hell he isn't involved in this. "

"Why would you say that ? "

" Nothing. It's just a feeling. Cassie is worried as well. Richard was so sure that he wasn't involved. I hope for our brother's sake that he was right. "

" I guess it is. I know you miss him. "

" If I had only known... I will never forgive Dinah. Do you have any clue where she is ? "

Mindy remembers the anger.

" She is hiding herself pretty good. "

" O.k. Be careful. I need to make sure that she doesn't come back in the states. I can't let that happen. I promised Richard that I would take care of his family and I will. I need to go someone is coming... "

" Watch your back. "

" I will. "

Mindy remembers the love in Jeffrey's voice talking about Marah. Jeffrey was always so closed off ever since his partner Rebecca was killed. Noah had told her what had happened. Jeffrey and Noah had met years before when Noah joined the agency. Noah had known both Rebecca and Christopher Langam. Jeffrey loved Rebecca so much. She was killed on a botched job when they went undercover to catch the Russian Mafia who were selling weapons to terrorists. Rebecca was caught. She was tortured to death while they were trying to figure out who else was there. Jeffrey never forgave himself. He always blamed himself and swore never to mix love and work again. Jeffrey and Noah lost contact after that. They met again in Paris years later when they were both assigned to the Antimonius case. That was when Noah had met Mindy for the first time. Noah was then sent to San Cristobal to take a look at Prince Richard Winslow and his brother Edmund to see if they knew anything about the Antimonius leaving the island. There was no real clear photos of them. Jeffrey offered to go but was denied. Noah was stunned when he met Richard in San Cristobal. It was looking at a dead ringer of Jeffrey. Jeffrey was stunned when he met his brother for the first time. He had no clue that he had a twin brother nor any family left. He felt even more guilt after Richard's death like he was cursed. He regretted believing his brother had anything to do with the drugs. He didn't believe he deserved love because of his work. Mindy would argue with him about being allowed to love again. Jeffrey told her he never wanted to feel again what had happened to Rebecca. It wasn't until he met Marah that he started to open up. Marah broke down his barriers that he had created. If only Marah knew how much he loved her, but if she did she never would have left.

" How is she ? "

Mindy jumps startled to hear her husband's voice.

" What ? "

" How is Marah ? "

" She's sleeping right now. "

" Where were you ? "

" Just thinking about Jeffrey. He really loves my cousin. Who was on the phone ? "

" It was my friend Dr. Anderson from Cleveland from the Cleveland Clinic Birthing Centre. They deal with high risk pregnancies like Marah's. I decided to call them after I found out about the baby's heart defect. We were talking about the next course of action after the premature labour scare."

" And ?"

"She needs to remove the stress from her life. We need to help her get to full term. Plenty of bed rest, relaxation and keep her calm. He wants her off her feet as much as possible. There is also the problem that Marah is developing high blood pressure. The doctor wonders if that is what caused the premature labour. He wants us to watch her very carefully. The doctor said that the baby would be stronger then and he would be able to do the surgery but he understands if we have to deliver early. We have a meeting with him in 3 weeks. He wants to take a look at Marah's condition. We should have caught the measles sooner. It increased her risk."

" Marah had no clue that she was pregnant. She just thought that it was depression from having to leave Jeffrey and her family back in the states. It was a whole new life. "

" I know but I am a doctor. I should have realized that something was wrong. "

" We have to deal with the way it is right now. You look exhausted. "

" Me ? I've been on the phone all day. You look more exhausted than I do. Lets go down and get a glass of wine and let Marah sleep. I'll tell you more about what I found out about the condition. "

" I am. I was helping Christian prepare for his fall show. The whole time I was thinking about Marah. "

" How is he since Marah broke it off ? "

" He is doing fine. He realizes now that Marah will only love Jeffrey. He is her true love. "

Noah turns his wife to face him and rubs her shoulders.

" Just like you are mine. We'll figure this out. I am going to do everything in my power to help Marah. "

Noah hugs and kisses his wife.

" How was work ? "

" Good. Christian wishes Marah well no matter what happens. He is still planning on using her design for the amber halter dress with a-line skirt and the blue handkerchief dress for his new show in the fall. "

" That is good news. See things are looking better."

Noah hugs and kisses his wife.

They walk down the stairs to the living room. Noah goes over and pulls out a bottle of red merlot and pours two glasses. He passes one to Mindy who is sitting on the couch. Noah pulls off her shoes and pulls her legs over his lap.

" aah that feels good. "

" So what were you thinking about upstairs ? "

" Just when Jeffrey sent Marah here. He was so adamant that she stayed safe. He loves her so much. He was so worried when he called and insisted that I find her that job. "

" Is it safe for her to return to the States ? "

" Friends and family is what she needs right now. The stress that she is feeling is worse now. It is not helping her blood pressure. She needs Jeffrey in her life. She needs someone to rely on. She has us but it isn't the same. "

" I know. Jeffrey is going to be furious with us for not telling him. "

" I know. But he needed to concentrate on the case. He'll understand hopefully. It is your family that I am worried about. "

" Uncle Josh and Aunt Reva will understand. They knew that Marah needed new perspective for a it. It was never a permanent decision for her to stay here. Marah always wanted to return back to the states. Even Christian understands that now. "

" How will your father be with us ? "

" He will be fine. He will love you as much as I do because you care about our family. I can't wait to introduce you to Bill. You're going to love my baby brother. "

" I got the impression that Josh would have preferred it if she stayed. "

" Well Uncle Josh doesn't know how much Jeffrey loves Marah and why he sent her here in the first place. Fathers have a hard time letting their daughter's grow up. He'll realize that he can't keep Jeffrey and Marah apart for long. They both love each other so much. Jeffrey is so different around her. "

" I think it caught us all a little off guard. Jeffrey is not one to show his emotions very often. I saw it the last time I was in Washington and he was asking about Dinah. He asked me how Marah was doing. I have never seen that look on his face... not since Rebecca. He loved her so much. He still blames himself for her death. "

" I know. He also blames himself for Richard's death. He feels like he is cursed because of this job. "

" Well.... "

" Noah,... " Mindy sits up and looks her husband in the face." It wasn't his fault. He had no clue what type of person Dinah really was. "

"Richard warned him about her. "

" That was only after Dinah was recruited. The agency believed that Dinah was the only viable choice that we had to use. I would have stepped in but it would have blown my cover here. Everyone knows me from my fashion line now. "

" Jeffrey was furious when he found out who she really was. Richard was just trying to help. I still can't believe that Richard was murdered."

" Are they sure ? "

" Pretty definitive from the testing. Someone was following him that night that he was killed."

" We were so cautious to keep his identity hidden. The thing that gets me why go after Richard. Did they find out that he was looking into the Antimonius for Jeffrey and got too close ?"

" Mindy I still wonder if it wasn't Richard that they were after rather Jeffrey ? No one knew about Richard. We were very careful to make sure that his cover was solid. "

" You think so ? Who would have wanted Jeffrey dead ? "

" In this line of business Jeffrey has made his fair share of enemies. We all have you know that. You have to work people to get the information that you need. Sometimes they are the wrong people. Only one person I can figure out had the most to gain. "

" Dinah right... to save her own hide. She was pissed when Jeffrey ended the case and threatened to send her back to prison after she threatened his family. "

" But who did she tell ? "

" I don't know but I will figure that out. "

" I can still remember Jeffrey's reaction when he found out about Richard's death. He was absolutely furious with her. I still remember walking into that fight between them. Jeffrey looked like he was ready to kill her. He warned her not to cross him or else she would be sent back to that border prison. No one like Dinah knew how to push Jeffrey's buttons like that. We came the next day to send her back and she was gone. Jeffrey was furious. That is why he had to go to Springfield to make sure that she wouldn't go after Cassie. "

" Jeffrey gave as good as she did. She was furious how protective he was of Richard's family. "

" Not just Richard's family, Noah. Jeffrey's family. Edmund, Richard, Cassie, the children and Jonathon are all the family he has left...other than Marah and the baby. Do we have any clue where Dinah is ? "

" Not since Venice. I have been on the phone talking to my contacts and nothing. "

" Thank God Cassie didn't find her at that Gala. Imagine what Dinah would have done. "

" You don't think ? "

" That she followed Cassie to Springfield. I wouldn't put it past her. "

" But if the police catch her she will be put back in prison. If Jeffrey finds her... "

" Dinah knows how to evade the police. She has been doing it for a very long time."

" We need to warn Jeffrey. "

" Not until we get confirmation. "

" Warn Jeffrey about what ? "

Mindy and Noah see Marah standing near the doorway wearing a flowing aqua green dress. She looks so tired and drained.

**Chapter 2**

" Marah... you should be resting. "

" Noah, Is Jeffrey in danger ? "

" It is just a hard case that he is working on. "

" Marah come and sit down please. "

" Mindy I..feel fine. " Marah feels light-headed and grabs the back of a chair. Noah walks over and holds onto Marah. He sets her down on the couch. The cheerful look on Marah's face after she got the job with Christian and found out about the baby was gone. The pregnancy and the stress were taking their toll on her. The premature labour really scared her and made her fear for the baby's health.

" Marah I have some news. I've been talking to some colleagues back in the States about the baby's condition. I think I have found a solution to it. It has some promising results. "

" Better than what Dr. Petain said ? " Marah's voice perks up.

" He was just speculating. You have to understand what he was saying. The baby has a very serious heart defect."

" I know because of me.... because I wasn't more careful."

" Marah don't blame yourself. You had no clue that you were that sick. We thought that it was just a cold and then we found out that you were pregnant as well. We had no clue what the real problem was. "

" That I endangered my baby. "

" Marah stop blaming yourself ! It's not good for the baby. You know what the doctor said about your blood pressure. This talk will solve nothing. " Mindy's rant surprises her cousin and Noah.

" Mindy it's fine. We are all under a lot of stress. It has been a long day for all of us. Marah I told you about that talk. We need to deal with the present and take it a piece at a time. That is all that we can do. There was nothing you could do. You were under a tremendous amount of stress when you came here 6 months ago. You had a lot on your mind. We thought that it would take some time before you adjusted to the time difference. We just thought that it was a simple cold that you had that would clear up. "

" And when I didn't ? "

" We took you to the hospital. We found out the problem and got you some treatment. How are you feeling ? "

" Better. Still tired but better."

"Any more headaches or light headedness ? "

" A bit of light headedness. I haven't had a headache for a couple of days. I have been trying to get my sleep. I am also taking my medication like I am supposed to. "

" That is good to hear. Noah tell her the rest of your news."

" I was talking to a friend in Cleveland. A colleague of mine. He is part of one of the best clinics in Cleveland that deals with congenital heart defects in children. He says that he can fix the defect. He wants to meet with us in three weeks in Cleveland. "

" So everything will be better ?"

" It will Marah. The baby is still going to have a lot of problems but we will deal with them one at a time. Dr. Anderson told me that he didn't want you under anymore stress. I told him about your scare the other day with the contractions. He wants to keep an eye on your blood pressure as well. He told me to keep you stress free. Lets just take a look at your blood pressure right now. "

" O.k. "

Noah grabs his medical bag and takes Marah's blood pressure. It is a little high. He notices that her hands are puffy and swelling. He knows that this isn't a good sign along with the light-headedness and headaches.

" Mindy could you grab Marah's medication and a glass of water. "

" Sure. "

Mindy walks into the kitchen. Noah follows her.

" Noah what is it ? "

" Marah's blood pressure is high and her hands are puffy. I am worried that she is showing signs of preeclampsia. That would explain the premature contractions. "

" Should we take her to the hospital. "

" Not right now. I don't want to stress her out more. But when we get to Springfield. I want to take her to Cedars and have her checked out by Dr. Sedgewick. I sent Marah's files ahead to her. I talked with her on the phone earlier. She is aware of the situation."

" Good. "

The look over at Marah. She is straightening out her aqua green dress and caressing the baby.

" Keep up the smile. " Noah whispers under his voice.

" O.k. "

" Does that mean we can return to the states ? "

" It does. I have booked us a flight for tomorrow morning. I hope that is fine. "

" More than fine. I just want to see my parents...and Jeffrey. "

" What are you going to tell them about the baby ? "

" The baby is doing fine and that they are going to be grandparents. They need the good news after Shayne leaving for Bosnia. I still can't believe that he did that. "

" He needed to find his way in the world. Just like you did when you came here Marah. You are so much better than when you first arrived here all those months ago. Getting away helped. "

" But returning to my family will be much better. I should have gone home sooner when I found out about the baby's health. "

" Marah you were still getting over the virus and as I already told you... "

" I know it wasn't safe for me. What did you mean by that ? "

" Jeffrey is working a very complicated case. It is almost finished. "

" So I can return to the States ?"

" Yes. I wouldn't have booked a flight if it wasn't safe silly. "

" So the baby will be fine ? "

" It will be fine. This is one of the best clinics in the world. Everything will be fine. I promise. I am going to make it so. "

" I heard that before. "

Marah gets up off the couch.

" Where are you going Marah ? "

" I am going to go and pack. "

" O.k. "

Mindy watches her cousin walk down the hall and up the stairs. Noah comes up behind her.

" She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. I am not going to let anything to happen to her. I can't do that to Reva. "

" You still care about her ? "

" I always will. She was a very special part of my life but I know that she loves Josh. But I love you Mindy. Don't ever doubt that. You are my life. No one else could put up with this crazy life. "

Mindy laughs, " You're right nobody else probably could. I love you Noah. "

"I love you too Mindy. "

Noah kisses his wife.

**Chapter 3**

The next day :

_Olivia's Bar - Beacon Hotel_

Jeffrey is sitting in Olivia's. He can't believe that Cassie took the chance and went to Venice to confront her impostor. Then again. He could see that. She is so stubborn. What was his brother thinking doing that ? Jeffrey found it extremely hard to like Edmund. That little fishing expedition probably spooked Dinah. Jeffrey almost knew exactly where she was. He had agents ready to pick her up. Imagine if Eddie knew what Dinah had done, that family dark side would come out. She wouldn't dare to come to Springfield ? Jeffrey looks over and sees Ross Marler having an orange juice. Ross is on the phone talking to someone. He hangs up the phone after seeing Jeffrey.

" Mr. Mayor..."

" Mr. O'Neill. Are you following me ? "

" No I just came to get some coffee. How is Blake doing ? "

" Fine. She's helping Harley after her debacle with Gus. "

" That was quite a scene wasn't it. Harley and Gus will be fine. I am sure of it. "

" And what are you going to do about it ? "

" We are opening an investigation into what happened exactly. Alexandra was arrested and is sitting in lockup. "

" I know this should change what happens to Frank Cooper don't you think ? "

" It helps but he still pulled a gun on Alan Spaulding in front of 36-40 people. We can't give him his job back right away. The time off will help him but... this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about..."

" Really what is it then ?"

" How the rest of your family is doing ? "

" What is this really about ? Just say it. "

" I was just wondering about your daughter Dinah. I was going over her file. She committed a murder. I don't think there is any way that I can be lenient with her."

" She didn't mean to do it. She accidentally fired the gun. There were extenuating circumstances. She deserves lenience not prison."

" Calm down. I am just going over the case to familiarize myself. I have just started. I was just wondering if you had talked to her ? "

" No I haven't made contact with her.... and if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you. "

" Really ? "

" I was a father long before I was a mayor. You would know that if you had children. You put your children ahead of the job. Why all this sudden fascination with my daughter ? "

" No reason. "

" We may have to work together Mr. O'Neill but it doesn't mean we have to like each other. "

Ross walks out in a huff. Jeffrey picks up his cell phone.

The phone rings in Mindy and Noah's apartment. Mindy is finishing packing their bags. Marah is in her room packing her final things. Noah walks over and picks up the phone.

" Salut ? Jeffrey ... No we lost Dinah in Venice after Cassie and Edmund showed up. I can't believe that your brother did that.... no right your half brother.... I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up in there. I know she probably wouldn't but she might use her family as cover... Oh so you have talked to Ross and he knows where she is. Really ?... No we don't know for certain if she is there. I have been checking with my contacts and they can't find anything. Watch your back old friend.... Marah ? ... She's fine. Right now ?... We're packing to come back to Springfield. We will be heading to the airport in about an hour.... Jeffrey, Yes, I know what you said but she wants to see her family. She has news she wants to tell everyone.... O.k. I'll call you in a couple of days. Watch your back. "

Jeffrey puts down his cell phone. Dinah back in Springfield. She wouldn't if she knew what was best for her. If she did come back how would he explain that he knew her. RJ did describe a blonde haired woman - was that Dinah ? He needed to watch Cassie if Dinah was around she wouldn't think twice about going after her... Marah. What are you thinking Noah ? Noah knows that it isn't safe for her. Not with Dinah on the loose. She wouldn't think twice about going after her if she figured out about us. He can't see her not with all this and Salerno's trial coming up. News ? What was he talking about ?

" Jeffrey .. "

Jeffrey spins around, " Mrs. Winslow do you have to sneak up on me like that. I could have had a heart attack right here in your hotel. That would not have been very good for business. "

" Sorry, Mr. O'Neill but I called your name. You were off somewhere in the distance. Why is it whenever I'm around you're not far behind ? "

" We both like the coffee that they serve here in the bar. I guess. I don't know. "

" Are you following me because of the impostor... do you know something more about my case? Is she here in Springfield ? "

" Why do you say that ?" concern is evident in Jeffrey's voice.

" You just seem more nervous then usual. "

" I'm fine but yes I am worried about the impostor after you followed her to Europe with Eddie boy. "

" I never saw her. "

" But she saw you. We believe now that she is part of a counterfeiting ring that steals people's identities to get into exclusive parties. You now know about their ring. "

" Really. Am I in danger ? Are my children in danger ?"

" Not that I know of but I am not taking any risk, Mrs. Winslow. I have hired you a bodyguard to follow and protect you. "

" Who ? "

" Me. "

Cassie laughs, a shocked look on her face," No there is no way that you are going to be with me., " she puts her hands on her hips, " How would I explain it to my children and Edmund. We hate each other. Everyone knows that. Reva will wonder and know something is wrong. "

" They would just have to understand. Reva would want you to be safe and as for Eddie boy he'll just have to deal with his toes being stepped on. We'll just have to figure it out. "

" Figure out what Mr. O'Neill ? Why is it you are always not far from Cassie these days ? "

Edmund Winslow jumps in the conversation.

" He umm.. " Cassie isn't sure what to say.

"It's a public place, Mr. Ambassador. I do live upstairs. "

" Fine but must you always be around ? "

" He was just telling me about the identity thief. He was just giving me an update on the case that is all."

" And what have you found out , anything more ? "

" We're still working on it. I was just telling Mrs. Winslow that your surprise jaunt to Venice scared off the suspect just when we were about to arrest her. "

" Really do you have a clue who she is now ? "

" Nothing yet. But I have agents working on it. I am still the DA and I also have the Salerno case to prepare for. "

" And how is it going ? "

" We have a pretty solid case. "

" Not as solid as you may think. " Bill Lewis enters the conversation.

" What do you mean , Bill ? " Cassie asks him.

" You haven't read the latest newspaper heading from the Journal have you - Santos No Hero - Set Blast That Sent Wife Into A Coma " Bill passes the paper. The headline screams in bold print.

" It's a lie. Danny would never do something like that. I need to find him. "

" Cassie he is probably fine. "

" I need to find him Edmund. He's my friend. I need to know what happened. Where is he Bill ? "

" At Company the last that I heard. Michelle was reading him the riot act. "  
" Cassie.... "

" We can talk later. I need to find Danny and find out what happened. "

Cassie rushes out of the room. Jeffrey is about to head up to his room to go over case notes when Bill stops him.

" We need to talk.... in private. "

" O.k. "

Edmund heads to the courtyard outside the hotel and picks up his cell phone and dials a number.

" Yes this is the ambassador. Is there any messages for me ?... No. Please call me when there is. I am expecting a very important call. "

Edmund thinks to the young blonde haired woman that approached him outside of the Beacon. She was wearing a black suit jacket and white skirt and a broad rimmed black hat with white trim and sunglasses.

" Mr. Ambassador. "

" Yes do I know you ? "

" Not really but we do have someone in common though. Jeffrey O'Neill. "

" Ah yes. Our illustrious DA. You know him ? "

" I do. I know all of his little secrets. "

" Really... please do tell. "

" All in good time but I can give you a tidbit to think about - Why does a man that looks exactly like your dead brother move to Springfield and move into your girlfriend's hotel ? "

" Please do tell. "

" All in good time. I'll contact you again by phone for another meeting. I believe we are both interested. "

" And may I ask what is in it for you ? "

" Mr. O'Neill and I have some unfinished business. I want him and you want to keep him away from your girlfriend. Good enough reason ? "

" Could be."

A hotel clerk came out then to talk to Edmund that Cassie had called from the wedding. Edmund turned around and the young woman was gone.

After that meeting Dinah was feeling nostalgic. She decided to go out to the farmhouse and look around. She made sure that Cassie wasn't around. She was surprised to see that Cassie had refurbished the house and completely redone it. There was on reference to Hart or the life that they shared there. It was a cozy parochial place that felt too sweet and fuzzy. Dinah had been happy here with Hart till he met that tart. Cassie was known as the tease at the time. She wasn't the proper princess or society matron that everybody saw today. She had gotten her kicks performing on a pole. Cassie came in and completely bewitched Hart. Then she had to get pregnant with his child. Dinah walks over to the mantle and pulls out a photo of RJ. She smiles. He looks so much like his father. Thank God for small miracles that he didn't look like Blondie. Dinah walks around the apartment and touches the hardwood floor. No evidence of the blood that Hart spilt for her. Dinah regretted firing the gun and killing Hart. She was just so furious with Cassie. She never expected Hart to jump in front of the gun, _bang, bang, bang. _Dinah tries to push the memories away. First she gets Hart then she gets Jeffrey. She would not have both of them not if she had anything to say about it. Blondie was in for quite a surprise. Dinah then heard a car pull up and the door open. Cassie walked in carrying groceries. Edmund was with her. He turned to her and kissed her. Cassie giggled like a fool. Dinah then saw RJ. My god he looked so much like Hart. He was a beautiful child. Dinah then found a way out through the back door. She would return.

**Chapter 4**

_Company_

Cassie arrives at Company, the local diner owned by the Cooper family. She watches through the window.

" So is it true Danny ? " Josh Lewis jumps all over Danny after reading the newspaper headline. " Did you do this to Bill ? The only person that was willing to help you. You killed Eden. How could you ? I guess you haven't changed that much have you. "

" It was part of my job undercover Josh. I had to prove myself."

" By killing Eden and nearly killing your wife ? You had a choice Danny. You acted like you were all determined to find out who had hurt Eden and you already knew. It was you. I guess that you are Carmen's heir apparent after all. "

" No... I changed but I made some bad choices. The guilt has been eating away at me ever since. If I could go back and change it I would. "

" Good you deserve it. "

" No one deserves that type of pain, Josh. He had to do a job. He had no clue that Michelle would be there right ? " Cassie has seen and heard enough.

" No Cassie. I had no clue. I never would have done it if Michelle was there. "

" But Eden being there you had no problem. "

" Josh I had no choice. Things aren't as they appear. "

" No they aren't you aren't the person that I thought that you were. "

" Cassie you can't possibly be defending this man ? " Reva looks at her sister.

" This man is my friend Reva. I know what type of person he is inside. I know that if he did that he had no choice... and Josh people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. People were pretty easy to forgive you after the Maryanne case. "

" Cassie ! "

" Just calling as I see it Reva. Everyone deserves a second chance. Look at Edmund. He isn't the person that people thought that he was. He's a good decent man. He would never hurt me or my children. "

" I'll believe that when I see it. " Josh jumps in.

" Josh... You don't have a clue about Edmund... "

" Cassie you don't have to do this. "

" I do, Danny. You are my friend. I am not going to let people talk to you like this. "

" It's o.k. Cassie. "

" No It isn't. You're a good man Danny. I know it. I've seen that person. I know how much you wanted to change your life. You just got caught up with your past. We are all not perfect. All of us have skeletons in our closet that we don't want to come out. "

" Cassie... "

" Don't Reva. "

" I need to get out of here. I need to think and breathe. "

Danny leaves Company and heads outside. Cassie follows him.

" Where is Michelle ? "

" She rushed out and Tony followed after her. She was so furious with me. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. I need to get out of here and think. "

" Let me take you home. "

" I can't go home. I need to think and figure out what is next."

" and Robbie ? "

" Marina agreed to watch over him for me. At least she doesn't blame me. "

" I know the perfect place where no one will bother us. Come out to the farm with me. The children are with Mrs. Chitwood. We can talk. "

" I won't be great company."

" Neither will I."

" Cassie... hey is something wrong ? If you are worried about the loans. I will figure out how to pay them. I promise you. I will figure out something. You believed me when nobody else would. "

" I know.... lets get out of here. "

_The Lighthouse _

Michelle rushes in gasping for air. She can't believe that Danny was the one that set the explosion. She thought that she knew what type of person he was. She was starting to see this sweet husband that everyone was talking about. How could she be such a fool ? She picks up a glass and throws it towards the open door.

" Hey watch where you are throwing that Michelle. You just about hit me. "

Michelle looks over and sees Tony standing in the doorway.

" Tony if you are here to convince me to forgive your cousin. You can forget about it. Did you know about this. Did you know what happened ? "

" Yeah I did Michelle. "

" Then maybe you shouldn't be here. How could he do it Tony ? "

" Do you want me to go or stay. One moment you are throwing me out and the next asking me to stay. "

" Stay please. You can understand how I am feeling though right. I just found out that my husband tried to blow me up in a warehouse explosion and lied to me about it for months !"

Michelle is absolutely furious. Tony closes the door and rubs a hand through his hair.

" Michelle. Danny never tried to kill you. He had no clue that you were going to be there. We had no clue. I told you to leave and go home to Robbie but you were being stubborn and were determined to go and find out what Danny was hiding from you. You wanted to help him. "

" So I knew that he was lying to me ?"

" You could always tell. Danny promised never to lie to you but he felt that he had to. Danny didn't want to lie to you but..."

" What ? "

" He was working undercover for the Feds. O'Neill had him backed into a corner. He needed to prove to Salerno that he wanted to be part of the organization. "

" O'Neill ? You mean that pompous arrogant DA ?"

" That's him. He's a fed. He was working a huge case. He needed Danny's help. "

" So he got Danny to work for him just like that ? "

" O'Neill pressured him to do the job. He threatened Cassie Winslow, Bill Lewis and me. He was going to send us to jail. "

" Cassie Winslow ? That blonde from the hotel right . What does she have to do with this ?

" Cassie and Danny have a long friendship. "

" We're they ever together ? "

" No Danny has always only loved you Michelle. When Danny got out of the business he wanted to make a new life. Cassie helped him sign a federal contract to get some money to redo 5th Street. Danny didn't have enough money to use for the project so he used some dirty money. O'Neill found out about this and used it against him. He had set his sights on Danny for a long time. Danny had no choice but to go back and work with Salerno. He didn't want to lie to you."

" Are you trying to justify what he did ? "

" No.. "

" Would you have lied to me ? "

" What ? Michelle. "

" Answer me.... Tony ! "

" No.... I would never have.... "

" Never would have what ? "

" I never would have put you and Robbie in that type of danger if I was in charge o.k. I would have gotten you as far away from that life as possible. I wouldn't have used dirty money. I never would have lied to you. You were never supposed to be a part of that life. It was too dangerous for you but you were determined to stand by Danny. "

" You must have thought that I was a fool. How was I so gullible ? "

" You were never gullible Michelle. I was impressed that you would stand by Danny knowing what he did. You went toe to toe with Salerno and held your ground. You stood behind Danny even when everyone was questioning why. "

" Why were you there ? "

" Where ? "

" At the warehouse... "

" I was supposed to make sure that the job was done and report back to Salerno. "

" Did you know that Danny had done it ?"

" No not until... after at the hospital. I couldn't believe that Danny had done that to Eden. Eden was just a scared girl trying to get out of her life with Vinnie. He was swallowing her whole. "

" Eden? The other girl that died in the fire. I read her name in the paper. You knew her ?"

" We were close. Eden, Danny, Ray and I all came from the same life. "

" You cared about her ? "

" I did but she only had eyes for Bill Lewis. She was trying to get out of that life. She wanted to start over. She almost made it. They were planning on getting married. "

" Ah I get it so that is why Bill hates Danny so much. Now I understand the look that he gives him. The contempt in his voice. Did you ever want to start a new life ? "

" Once but this is who I am Michelle. I have accepted it. Vinnie made it too personal. You can't make it personal. It is just a business. Eden didn't have to die. She shouldn't have been part of the business in the first place. "

" Thank you for saving me from the explosion. "

" You don't have to thank me Michelle. I would do it again. When I saw you under that board.. " Tony bits his lower lip and brings his hand up to his mouth. He turns and looks out the window. He brushes his hand through his hair. Michelle sees the worry on his face.

Tony flashes to the night of the explosion after the first one. There was fire and smoke everywhere. The place was in absolute ruin. That is when he heard the cell phone. He looked over and saw Michelle. He remembers that he saw her hand underneath the boards. She was so still.... He rushed over and pulled the boards off of her and pulled her into his arms. She was so still...." Michelle.... Michelle come back to me. Open your eyes. I can't lose you. Come back to me. That's right. " Then she opened her eyes for a second and said his name. She then closed them. He couldn't lose her he had a sick feeling in his gut... then the second explosion happened. They were thrown against the wall. After he woke up he needed to get her to the hospital. Frank Cooper and the fire chief were going over the crime scene when Tony came out. Frank offered to help but Tony didn't want anyone to touch Michelle. He didn't want any others to help. He needed to save her. He couldn't lose her. Frank went with him to the hospital. Rick was absolutely furious. Tony tried to explain. Frank led him outside the cubicle. Rick needed to work on Michelle. That was when Frank noticed the nasty gash on his forehead that was bleeding. Tony puts his hand up and touches the scar. He didn't even know or care that he had been cut. All things had to be focused on Michelle. He remembers how angry he was at Danny. He was furious with Danny for killing Eden but more for putting Michelle in mortal danger. He didn't think that Danny was capable of that. He warned him that it could happen. Then Michelle was in a coma and they weren't sure if she would ever come out. Danny told him then he was working for the Feds but it didn't change what Danny had done. Tony mutters under his breath. How could Danny of put her in that much danger ? If he hadn't found her... Tony brushes his hand across his head. Michelle walks over to Tony. She sees the horror in his face reliving the night of the explosion. She puts a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm fine. I'm alive because you were there Tony. You saved me. I'm fine. " Michelle hugs Tony close to her.

" If anything had happened to you... I need to get out of here. "

" Tony please don't. Don't shut down on me. "

Michelle pulls back and looks at him. Her arms are still around him.

" I know that you care for me. I can see it in your eyes right now. I've seen you looking at me when you don't think that I can see."

" Michelle we can't.... "

" We can..." Michelle kisses Tony lightly on the lips. Tony looks at her he pushes her back. Michelle undoes the buttons on his shirt. She opens it up and brushes her fingers along his chest. She moves in and kisses his chest. Tony pushes her back.

" We can't Michelle. "

_( Sarah McLachlan's Stupid plays in the background )_

" We can. I've seen you memorizing all my curves... I know you care about me. I can feel it each time you look at me. I feel the same about you... I need you." Michelle kisses Tony. Tony kisses Michelle with all the pent-up passion that he feels for her. Michelle nips and kisses his lips. He leans her against the bar and picks her up and sits her on top. He opens the buttons on her cream lace blouse. She sits facing him. Tony comes between her legs. Michelle removes her top revealing a very small lacy demi bra. Tony kisses her passionately. Michelle removes his shirt and rides her nails along his chest. Tony kisses her lips and then moves down her neck with small kisses. He rubs his arms down her shoulders and down to her rib cage " My God you are beautiful, Michelle... gorgeous. " Tony kisses Michelle passionately and picks her up in his arms. She wrap her legs around his waist. Tony carries her over to the small bed on the one side. He lays her down. Michelle kisses him. Michelle removes Tony's shirt. She rakes her nails along his chest and kisses him passionately.

" Michelle.... "

" Tony, I want you. I want to do this. I know what I am doing. I am not a child. I am a grown woman. "

Tony smirks, " I know that Michelle. I can see that. You won't regret this in the morning ? "

" No you won't either ? "

" I can't make any promises. But I know how I feel right now. I need you Michelle. I can't deny any longer what I feel. "

" Then come here and be with me. "

Tony removes his pants and lies down beside Michelle. He covers her body with his.

" My God you are beautiful. " Tony whispers to Michelle.

Tony kisses Michelle. This is the point of no return. He looks at Michelle she reaches her arms out to him. He can't deny what he feels, what he has always felt for her. Tony makes passionate love to Michelle. Afterwards Tony pulls the blanket on top of them. He kisses her on top of the head. Michelle falls asleep in his arms. Tony holds her. He looks at her. He realizes that this has gotten a lot more complicated. He can't deny how he feels. He loves Michelle.

**Chapter 6**

_Paris apartment _

_" If you're not the one " by Daniel Bedingfield plays in the back ground._

Marah pulls out her suitcase and begins to fold her clothes. She feels winded and her head is bugging her so she sits down. She touches her baby that is moving. She looks at the harmony necklace around her neck. She remembers when her final moments with Jeffrey at the airport.

" You think that I like this. Do you think that I want to give you up. Marah I hate it. "

" Then lets not do it if it is what both of us don't want. "

" If you don't get on that plane Marah you're going to regret it.... What ? "

" No I won't as long as I can have you. "

" You can't be with me. I cannot be with you. " Jeffrey brushes his hand through his hair.

" You remember when we first got together? "

" Yeah it was great. "

" It was gift that we gave each other. that's what we said. That's what we said this was going to be. That's what we said on New Year's Eve. "

" It still feels like a gift. "

" Well that is all going to change. "

" Why ? "

" Because you met me a little to early and I met you a little too late. "

Marah knew that he was hiding something from her then. She had always known when she thought of it. He would give her hints when his barrier was down then he would change the subject. She knew that the didn't want to give her up ever. He had come to love her like she loved him. She knew that in her heart. She could feel it in his voice. She remembers him handing her the necklace and placing it around her neck.

" For harmony. and when you wear it is going to bring you peace and balance for the most important person in the world that's you. "

" Jeffrey I can't do this. It's too hard. "

" You're already doing it you are. You know how I know ? Because when I saw your face when you were reading the telegram you looked so excited. You were so happy. I'd never seen you so happy. You had so much joy on your face. Do you remember when you first learned about Paris ? Didn't it seem as if your whole future was opening up in front of you. That's the proof Marah that's the proof that you were starting to heal and I didn't have anything to do with it. That was you. That was your life force inside of you telling you to that you have to go on to new things without me."

Marah broke down crying. Jeffrey pulled her into his arms.

" No please. "

" You're amazing. You're going to be amazing. "

Jeffrey held Marah's hands. Marah looked over at the plane.

" Go "

" I will. "

" Do it now. Do it and don't look back. "

" You are full of so many instructions today. "

" I've got a lot on my mind. "

" What if something happens or something goes wrong ? "

" Nothings going to go wrong Marah. You won't need my help. "

Marah rubs their child thinking about the phrase. He was wrong something did go wrong. She needed his help more than ever. But it was going to be fine now. She was going back to Springfield to be with him. Marah remembers more of that day at the airport when her whole world fell apart.

" I thought that my mother was the psychic. "

" I know it because I know you. "

" Do you know how much I'll miss you. "

" Go. "

Marah turned and hugged Jeffrey.

" The first step is the hardest but you have to do it okay. You have to do it for yourself. Everything is going to be o.k. It's going to be more than o.k. now Go. "

Marah started to turn away and looked back at him. She rushed into his arms hugging him.

" I love you. "

She turned and walked out to the plane after wards. Her parents were on the plane. Jeffrey had called them ahead. Josh was absolutely furious with Jeffrey. Marah didn't want to hear it. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She moved in with Mindy when she got to Paris. Reva and Josh stayed for a couple of days and then came back to the States. Reva and Josh were surprised to find out that Mindy was married. Mindy told them her husband was away on work at the time. Reva was even more shocked when she saw a photo of Mindy and Noah. Mindy said that they had met a couple of years ago. They had just gotten married in St. Moritz over Christmas. Marah was surprised to find out that Mindy's elusive husband was Noah Chase. Marah had met him as a child in San Cristobal when they were helping her Uncle Richard take back the throne. Noah had been involved with her mother for a bit. Marah questioned if she was cramping their newlywed life. Mindy told her that she and Noah wanted Marah there. Reva and Josh helped her set up and then returned to the States. Marah was absolutely furious with Jeffrey for sending her away. She knew that he loved her. She could feel it. She prepared herself for the meeting with Christian Lavelle. He loved her designs and hired her on the spot. She thanked Mindy for the job. Christian looked at Mindy with a weird look on her face. Marah still remembers the look.

Marah was working in the studio a couple of weeks later on a new design when Christian Lavelle, her benefactor came in. He was about Jeffrey's age. They had gone out to dinner a couple of times. Christian had showed her around Paris.

" Marah mon cherie you should be home. You look tired. You should rest. I told you not to come in today. That food poisoning isn't probably gone from the other night. Those mussels disagreed with you a lot. "

" I just wanted to finish this final design. I feel better, honestly. What do you think of this new design. " Marah had a sketch of the blue strapless paisley handkerchief dress paired with flared white slacks.

" Quite good. I am impressed. You have learned a lot the last couple of months. O.k. That is good for you now it is home for you. "

" D'accord.... Christian ? " Marah stands up and grabs her purse. She straightens out her strapless cream top and blue jean skirt and grabs her jean jacket.

" Oui ma cherie ? "

" Can I ask you something ? "

" But of course. "

" Christian. I saw the look that you gave my cousin when I thanked her for getting me the job. She got me the job right. "

" Marah, I am not sure what to say. "

" Please Christian tell me the truth. We have become friends, oui ? "

" I would like to think more. "

" So.... please tell me the truth. Mindy didn't give you the sketches did she ? "

" No... I got a call from a friend in the States. He said that he needed some help. He knew that I was looking for new designer so he suggested you. He sent a couple of your designs

over. "

Marah realizes what happened.

" Christian what was his name ? Was it Jeffrey O'Neill ? "

" It was. Don't be mad cherie he only wanted the best for you. He wanted you to have a chance. I was looking for a new designer. You were perfect. I would have hired you no matter what. "

" How do you know him ?"

" While he lived here in Paris of course. He is a friend of your cousin and her new husband. He worked with her new husband. I thought that you knew. "

Marah was absolutely furious and left to go see Mindy. Mindy was working in her office.

" Marah what is it ? You were supposed to be home resting today. "

" You lying bitch... you knew didn't you ? "

" What are you talking about ?"

" Jeffrey set up this job didn't he. I asked you how you knew him and you said that you didn't. "

" Marah he didn't want you to find out. He thought that it was better that you come here. "

" Why ? He didn't want me to leave. I could hear it in his voice. He loved me I know that. He told me the morning that I left. I just didn't understand him at the time. "

" He did love you that is why he sent you away. "

" Why ? "

" He is working a very dangerous case. I shouldn't be saying this. He is taking down a very dangerous man. He needed you out of the country to protect you. "

" Taking down a person ? He is just a DA. Shouldn't he leave that up to the cops...ouch. "

Marah grabbed her side.

" Marah what is it ? "

Marah passed out. Mindy rushed over to her. She tried to get Marah to wake up. She ran into the hallway.

" Christian !! Aidez - moi. C'est Marah. I need your help. Christian !! "

**Chapter 6**

_Hospital St. Germain, Paris._

Mindy and Christian rushed Marah to the hospital. Noah met them there. He was working in the ER. He saw Marah and her in a private room. He drew some blood and gave her an I.V. He thought that she was just dehydrated. She had been fighting a cold for the last couple of days. Mindy sat with her cousin. Marah slowly wakes up.

" Mindy... Christian... Where am I ? "

" You are at the hospital. You fainted in my office. "

" What ? "

" Later Marah. You need to relax right now. "

" Rest now cherie. " Christian tells Marah.

Noah came back in the room. Marah was sleeping.

" Mindy can I speak to you ? "

" It's o.k. Mindy I will stay with her. "

" Merci Christian. "

" What is it Noah ?"

Noah led Mindy into the hall to a quiet corridor.

" What is it Noah ? You are really starting to worry me. "

" We found the problem. "

" And it is just simple dehydration right or a case of food poisoning. Marah has been really tired lately and nauseous. She just needed to relax. "

" Mindy she is pregnant. "

" What ? "

" She is 3 months pregnant. She just finished her first trimester. "

" How did we not know ? "

" Because she was under so much stress. I should have been more careful. "

" Noah what is it ? the baby is it o.k., right ? Marah's going to be o.k. ? "

" We don't know. I am going to have to get an ultrasound done. We are going to have to see. I've sent some blood work to the lab and called a friend of mine who is an Obgyn. "

A half hour later Noah and Mindy came back in the room. Christian looked at them and offered to go get some coffees.

" Stay Christian, please. "

" Well we have found the problem ? "

" What is it Noah ?"

" Marah have you felt nauseous the last couple of weeks like you can't keep anything

down ? "

" Yes. "

" You have slept a lot lately. "

" I thought that was just the time change."

" Marah you're 3 months pregnant. You just finished your first trimester. "

" What ? Are you sure ? " Marah brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Tears were in her eyes.

" I'm positive. We ran the test a couple of times. "

" C'est incroyable. It explains a lot of things. How did I not see it ? "

Marah was absolutely floored. Mindy was happy for her and hugged her. Marah thought back and realized that it had happened the last night that she was in Springfield. She had made love to Jeffrey and told him that she loved him. She was so happy she broke out in tears. She touched her stomach.

" Marah..cherie. "

" I'm fine. Is everything o.k. ? "

" It is but you are dehydrated a bit. I just want to perform an ultrasound and make sure that everything is fine. "

" O.k. "

Noah left the room and came back with the machine. He started up the machine and got the gel out. A technician came in and another doctor came in.

" Marah, Mindy this is Dr. Jacques Petain. Where is Christian ? "

" He went to go get a tea for me. "

" O.k. "

" O.k. I want you to lie back. This is going to be a bit cold. "

Marah lied back on her bed. Dr. Petain placed the cold gel on her stomach and placed the doppler on the baby. Marah saw a small grey shape on the screen.

" That line of pearls is the back. There are the hands and fingers.... and ... Noah could you take a look at this..."

" What is it ? "

" Marah just relax. "

" I need to speak to you in the hall for a minute Noah. "

" Noah... "

" I'll be back in a moment Mindy. "

" Mindy... "

" Shh..."

Mindy tried to calm Marah down.

Marah had tears in her eyes. Noah came back in the room in a couple of minutes.

" Noah what is it ?"

" We need a do a more diagnostic ultrasound. "

" Why ? "

" They baby's heart its not pumping blood right. It's pumping too slowly. We need to know more. "

Marah's heart dropped when she heard that.

Christian came into the room with a small teddy bear for Marah and a tea for Mindy.

" The bear is for the maman and the tea is for you mon amie. C'est chaud.... Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? "

" There is something wrong with the baby's heart, Christian. "

" Oh mon dieu. C'est o.k. mon cherie. It will be o.k. " Christian held Marah and caressed her hair.

Over the next couple of days, doctors came in and took blood. They did a more detailed ultrasound. Marah was terrified for the new life that was growing in her body. Mindy was sitting with Marah.

" Nothing can happen to this baby Mindy. I can't lose it. Why isn't anyone telling me anything ? "

" Shh. They just want to be sure. We don't know if anything is wrong yet. Just relax. Remember what the doctor said about stress. "

Noah and Dr. Petain then walked in.

" Hello Marah... "

" Noah is my baby o.k. ? "

" We just finished the blood work and lab results. Dr. Petain consulted with a couple of his colleagues. Marah. The baby's heart has a defect . "

" Defect ?.... What do you mean ? "

" Marah the baby has a heart condition called TGA. "

" What does that mean ? "

" The aorta and the pulmonary artery are on the wrong side. Essentially just like it sounds. Because of this reversal the aorta carries low oxygenated blood from the right ventricle into the body. The pulmonary artery carries oxygen rich blood back to the lungs. The heart is pumping backwards. "

" Is there something that can be done. Surgery ? "

" Yes. When we get closer to the due date. We can do an operation but...the odds aren't very good. "

" How did this happen ? "

" Marah that cold that you had. We think that you had measles. If we had known sooner...."

Marah was overwhelmed. She tuned out the rest the conversation.

Over the next couple of weeks, Marah was numb. She didn't get out of bed. She just slept. She dreamt about happier times with Jeffrey. She remembered making love to him on New Years. The way she felt in his arms. How it felt so right. How he made her feel safe, protected and cherished. She remembered seeing him at the Valentines dance thanks to Sandy. Sandy, her brother, had tricked both of them to show up at the dance at the same table. It was their first dance in public as a couple. It was so wonderful. Jeffrey kissed her not caring what others thought. She flashed on the pool house and her pleading with him not to leave her. In the end he couldn't leave her because he loved her. He promised that everything would be fine. He would take care of it. She dreamt of that final night before he sent her away by herself. She was in so much love with him. She should be celebrating the fact that she was pregnant. She should be happy that she was carrying his baby but now she had to worry and he wasn't here. He was wrong. Something did go wrong and she needed him. Mindy tried to talk to her. Marah refused to listen. Marah called Reva. Reva was happy to hear from her daughter. Marah asked about coming home. Reva told her that it wasn't safe. She should stay in Paris and work on her designs with Christian. Marah questioned about Jeffrey. Reva told her that he was doing fine. Marah ended the phone call. She considered calling Jeffrey a couple of times but wasn't sure what to say to him. Christian tried to stop by a couple of times and talk to her. She wasn't ready to talk. Christian wouldn't take no for an answer. He was persistent for weeks. Marah got changed into jeans and a cream cable knit sweater.

" So where do you want to go ?"

" Christian. I am sorry that I haven't been in to work. "

" I am not worried about that mon cherie. I am worried about you. How are you feeling ? "

" Pregnant. Nothing fits and I feel tired most of the time. "

" And the little one ? "

" The baby is doing fine from what Dr. Petain says. I see him every so often for prenatal appointments. There is nothing I can do for the baby. I feel so useless. I can't stand this. "

" Marah we will figure it out. " Christian takes her hand and kisses it.

" Christian... " Marah pulls her hand away.

" I know you still love Jeffrey. I can see it in your face and the way that you talk about him. "

" He was. What type of work did he do with Noah ? "

" I am not sure. It was very secretive. Noah and Jeffrey were gone for long days. I saw them once at a party but they didn't seem to recognize me. I only knew Jeffrey for a couple of years. Noah has known Jeffrey for a long time. I know that much. They would get into long stories about living in Washington. "

" I think that he was just trying to protect me. Do you know why he doesn't have any family? I am sorry if this hurts you. It is just the doctor is asking me all sorts of questions about Jeffrey's family but I don't know much. Funny I am pregnant with his child yet I don't know who he is really. I know that he was protecting me from something. I could tell that. I could see it in his eyes. He was always so serious at times. "

" Ah yes that is my friend. Like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He doesn't have much family that I know of. I know that his adoptive parents died in a car accident when he was a young boy. I don't think that he knows much about his biological family. He told me that much once after some drinks. He was pretty drunk at the time. "

" Oh my god... Jeffrey.... What happened ? "

" Not much they were killed by a drunk driver that crossed the median and drove into their car. Jeffrey lived mostly with his grandmother. That is all I am afraid that I know. "

Noah and Marah continued to walk. Christian told Marah stories about when Jeffrey lived in Paris. Marah laughed at the descriptions.

Over the next couple of weeks, Marah was determined to figure out everything that she could about the baby's condition then there was the scare after the party 2 weeks ago. She was pushing herself to hard and stressing about the baby's condition and questioning who Jeffrey really was. Marah was now 6 months pregnant. Mindy had invited some designer friends over. Marah had decided to go out to dinner with Christian before. Marah got dressed in a flowing lavender handkerchief blouse and cream maternity skirt. She found a lavender lace shawl to wear over top. Christian had become a good friend to her over the last couple of weeks. Marah had told him that she planned on heading back to the states to be with her family and try to get Jeffrey back.

" Marah why don't you stay here in Paris with me ? I can make a good life for you. I can make you happy. I can help you take care of the baby.... I have fallen in love with you

Marah. " Christian puts his hands across the table and takes Marah's hands.

" Christian... I can't do this. I thought that you understood I love Jeffrey. I have always loved him. My life is with him if he will have us. " Marah pulls her hands back.

" But you don't know anything about him. You don't know anything of his work. You said that the last time that we spoke. "

" But I know how he makes me feel. I feel safe and secure with him. He was there for me in my darkest hour. He could have lost his job but he didn't care. As for the rest ,I will figure that out. I need to go back to my family. My life is in Springfield. You knew that I would return to the States eventually. "

" Marah please stay here with me. I didn't invite you out just to have dinner. I want you to marry me Marah." Christian pulls out a beautiful Marquis cut diamond ring. " It belonged to my grandmother. I want you to have it . "

" Christian...I can't..." Marah felt a pinch in her stomach. Christian saw the grimace.

" Marah what is it ?"

" I don't know the baby....ouch !" Marah feels a sharp pain.

Christian rushed her to the hospital. Noah and Mindy met her there. Dr. Petain met her. He realized that she was going into premature labour. She was 2 cms dilated They needed to stop it. It was way to early for the baby to be born. Dr. Petain set up a magnesium sulphate drip to stop the contractions. He started a drip of corticosteroids to speed up the development of the babies lungs. NICU was ready if needed. The baby couldn't be born yet. Marah had a scare for the rest of the night until morning then it was fine. Dr. Petain said that it was a scare and a warning. She needed to watch her stress level and blood pressure. Mindy questioned what happened. Marah told her. Mindy was surprised. Christian would make her very happy. Marah told her that she couldn't. She loved Jeffrey. She would always love him. Mindy understood. Christian came into the room. Marah told him that she couldn't marry him. Christian understood. He wished her the best and good luck.

**Chapter 7**

" Marah... "

Mindy's voice brought Marah back to the present. She touched her child and straightened out her aquamarine gauzy peasant blouse and cream maternity pants and retied the scarf in her hair. She grabbed the beige shawl from the bed.

" How are you feeling ? "

" O.k. "

Mindy comes over and sits beside her cousin.

" You seemed like you were far away. "

" I was just thinking about Jeffrey... and Christian. I am sorry that I hurt him. "

" Christian understands. You love Jeffrey. He realizes that. You see something in him that most people don't. He opens up to you like he hasn't in a long time. "

" Why is that ?"

" I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Jeffrey will tell you when he is ready. So how is the baby ?"

" Fine. How am I going to tell him ? "

" You will find the words. Don't doubt how much he loves you. He can help you through

this. "

" I am not going to tell him about the defect right away. He needs to absorb the news first that he is going to be a father. "

" Are you sure ? "

" I am. This is the best thing to do. He is going to have a lot to deal with when he finds out that I am pregnant with our child. My parents are going to flip when they find out. Dad doesn't like Jeffrey very much. "

" Uncle Josh will just have to deal with it. Don't worry you won't be facing them alone. Noah and I will be by your side. "

" Good. "

" So are your bags packed ? "

" They are. I was just adding a couple of final things. My trunks will be sent ahead right. "

" Of course. I have asked Henri to send them ahead for us. So are you ready to leave. Noah is just downstairs calling the car service. "

" O.k. "

Marah stood up and grabbed her bag and slipped on her sandals. She and Mindy walked out the door. Noah met them down at the elevator.

**Chapter 8**

_Olivia's Bar_

Jeffrey looks over at the young man facing him.

" So you want to talk so let's talk Bill. "

" I ran into Ross. He said that you have been looking over my sister's case. Are you going to be lenient with her or do I have to tell everyone on the stand that Eden is alive and that her death was rigged by you. "

" You would do that ? Do you realize that Salerno could walk ? "

" I would to protect my sister. "

" And what about Eden ? "

" I don't know where she is so she will be fine. "

" But you do know where your sister is, right ? That is what you are telling me. "

" I do but I am not going to tell you where. "

" So you know where she is ? "

" Exactly. "

" I promised Ross that I would look over the case. That is all that I can offer Bill. "

" Fine. Remember what I said. "

" I will. "

Bill sees Olivia Spencer Spaulding and goes over to talk to her. They look cozy.

Jeffrey picks up his cell phone, looks around and then calls his contacts.

" Do you have any sign of Dinah Marler ?... Do you know if she has entered the United States.... Do you know anything... Then find out and I won't have to call again. People's lives depend on it. "

Jeffrey growls at the bartender for another glass of scotch. He gulps down the fiery liquid.

" She can't be here. She wouldn't dare. "

Jeffrey flashes one of his final conversations with Richard.

" The antimonius leads to Spaulding Enterprises. I don't know how high it goes up but very high. There is also someone working in San Cristobal ? "

" Our beloved brother Eddie ? "

" Not Edmund. He has done a lot of things but he would never be involved with drugs."

" How can you be so sure ?"

" Because I know Edmund. "

" You said your son before ? You're one with Cassie ? I was so sorry to hear about that. "

" Thank you. No my other son. Jonathon. Your nephew. He's my son with Catherine.... Reva. I still have a hard time calling her Reva. "

" The blonde that came searching for him in San Cristobal. You found her and brought her to the castle and nursed her back to health. Cassie's sister right ? "

" Yeah. I loved her very much. We were very happy. I knew she couldn't remember her past. I was just hoping that it wouldn't come back to haunt us. But It all turned out for the best. I found Cassie. I just wish that I knew where Jonathon was. Do you have any clues ?"

" We have a couple. We know that he has been traipsing around Europe with a friend. We just haven't been able to find him. "

" So he's fine ?"

" He seems to be from all accounts. "

" So the dinner goes tonight ? "

" We are going to a private dinner held by the Duke and Duchess of Kensington. We are supposed to make our contact there. We also think that it might be someone who will lead us to the Spauldings but we have no clue who. Someone from their Paris operations. "

" Did you find someone to play Cassie ? "

" We did she was a bit rough around the edges but she came out pretty good. "

" I should be the one taking the meeting Jeffrey. What if you slip up? This could be our only chance. "

" I can't take the chance that you will get hurt. Let me do my job. I have been trained for this. Besides how would you explain Cassie being here. You are not supposed to be here. Dinah and I have a way of working together that is easy and comfortable. "

" Dinah ? Oh God not her. Not Dinah Marler ? " Richard went white as a ghost.

" What is it Richard ?"

" Don't you have any idea who she is ?"

" No. She is a con artist that we found in a border prison....why ? "

" Dinah Marler tried to kill Cassie when she was involved with Hart Jessup. Dinah was obsessed with Hart. When Hart fell for Cassie, Dinah lost it. She terrorized Cassie for months. She is wanted for murder in the states. She disappeared without a trace thanks to the help of her family. How could you choose her ? Why not Mindy ? "

" Mindy is in London working another angle of the case. People already know who she is because of her fashion line. She tried to kill Cassie ? " Jeffrey was dumbfounded trying to reconcile the two people. The Dinah that he knew and the Dinah Richard was describing.

" Yes in cold blood. Jeffrey you can't use her. "

" I have no choice. We need to use someone for the dinner tonight in St. Moritz. We found her in a border prison. Noah said... "

" Noah ? "

" He was the one that found her. "

" He should have known who it was. You can't use her she is dangerous. "

" We have no choice Richard. This is the last operation that we need to do here. We are then supposed to give her immunity for the larceny and fraud provided that she doesn't tell anyone. We are so close to finding the Spaulding connection. Salerno is supposed to be there as well. I need to get ready for the party. Nobody told me about murder. "

" Be very careful. Salerno ? As in the man that killed your adoptive parents ? "

" The same man. I have wanted for years to find a way to bring him down. I have never been able to prove that he was part of the accident that killed my parent. I know that my father was working on a complex legal case for the organized crime bureau for the DA's office. I know that Salerno must have found out what he did. "

" Watch your back with both Salerno and Dinah. Both of them hate to be crossed and will take it personal. She can't go free for this Jeffrey. I need to get back to Cassie. She thinks that I had a meeting with a car dealership in Washington. "

" A car salesman ? "

" It was a good way to explain the trips that I made finding the information on the Spauldings. Like the change from Prince, to President, to Ambassador to car salesman ? "

Jeffrey laughs thinking back on the statement. Richard was a chameleon just like he was.

Jeffrey did the dinner as scheduled. He told Dinah that the ruse was up. He knew exactly who she was and when they were done he was going to send her to prison. He had warned her when they first started that if she ever crossed him he would send her back. Dinah was furious she hadn't done anything she was helping him. Jeffrey was called back to Washington again on business to talk with the director. He told them of what Dinah had done. They had already known. Dinah was the only option at the time. Dinah had shown the aptitude and the skill needed for the job before she was put in the prison. She wanted to get out and they needed her help. They needed to finish one more job in Europe. Jeffrey met Richard in Washington to tell him about the news about Jonathon. He knew where he was. Richard was relieved. That was the last time that Jeffrey had seen his brother alive. Jeffrey returned to Europe to deal with Dinah. He hadn't seen her yet. He had a contact in London that he needed to deal with . They had some information on the case.

A couple days later after returning to Paris. Noah barged into his hotel room. He lunged at Jeffrey and swung at him.

" What the hell ? Noah what is your problem. "

" You how could you ? Why weren't you more careful ? "

" Hey hold on Noah what are you talking about ?"

" You killed him. You should have watched your tail. "

" Who ? .... Noah what are you talking about ? "

" Richard... was involved in a car accident. I just got the call. They found his car on a deserted road heading back to Springfield. The cops think that it was an accident. But our guys did some testing...."

" And.... "

" The brakes had been tampered with. He is in Cedar's hospital on life support. Somebody must have figured out that he was helping us. "

" So he's alive ? "

" Barely. "

Jeffrey felt as though he had been slammed in the gut. He broke down crying. It was the first time that he had shown any emotion since his parents were killed. Just like his parents. Jeffrey takes a long swig of the scotch. He asks the bartender for another one. Jeffrey tried to understand how they found out about him. Nobody knew about Richard other than him Noah and Mindy. He had been cautious to protect his brother. Just not cautious enough. Jeffrey takes a swig of the scotch. He got his answer when he went into the room to find Dinah. Dinah looked at him with pure shock on her face. Jeffrey realized what had happened. Jeffrey confronted Dinah they had a heated fight that Mindy walked into. Jeffrey was furious with Dinah. Dinah didn't understand. Jeffrey told Mindy that he was calling Interpol and Dinah was to be arrested. She was wanted for attempted murder in the States. Jeffrey had Dinah put under guard but she evaded the guards and escaped. Jeffrey never figured out how she got away. Jeffrey made the choice to go to Springfield to see his brother. He knew that it was dangerous but he had to see him. Jeffrey remembers seeing him in the hospital bed lying there with tubes and machines beeping all around him. Jeffrey sat beside his brother. Jeffrey had tears in his eyes. He had just found his brother. He had talked to the doctor and it didn't look good for Richard. He was paralysed from the waist down. Richard saw him and touched his hand. Jeffrey held onto his brother's hand.

" Jeffrey.... "

" Shh be quiet. You're gonna be fine. I am going to take care of it all. "

" They...though I was you... you have.. to be... careful. "

" I know. Shh everything will be fine. I promise. " Jeffrey tried to hold back the tears. It was so hard. He had put his brother in this position.

" Cassie... the children....watch over them please.."

" I will. I promise you I will. "

" Don't ....blame yourself.... "

" Richard. I got you into this. They believed that you were me. I never should have gotten you involved with this. "

"Try...to stop... me.. wouldn't... have worked.... needed to do it. "

" I know. Save your strength you are going to be fine with this. "

" Not be fine....need will. Don't want to be in hospital..... "

" Are you in pain ? "

" mmhmm. " Richard winces. Richard knew that he was precarious. If he had a seizure he could be a incapacitated. He couldn't burden Cassie nor the children like that.

" Let me get a nurse... " Jeffrey went to go get a nurse but Richard stopped him.

" How explain look like me? Jeffrey, I need this living will. If...I have another stroke.... not good. "

" Richard you are going to be fine. "

" No not fine... need to protect Cassie and children. Please help. "

" I'll help. It'll take a couple of days. "

Jeffrey then heard a noise and realized that he had to leave. He left the room and saw Cassie down the hall. He was stunned with how beautiful she was. Dinah was nothing compared to her. Jeffrey watched Cassie sit with Richard. He saw the love in her eyes for him as she pleaded with Richard to hold on. Jeffrey made a vow at that moment that he was going to protect her and his family. He could still do his job but this was more important.

Nobody could explain when Reva pulled Richard's plug that is what he wanted. Nobody understood how the new DA looked exactly like the dead prince. Jeffrey came into town after Doris Wolfe bungled the case and made it personal. It was the perfect cover for him to continue the Antimonius case. Jeffrey didn't bother to explain. How could he explain? He needed to finish the Antimonius case. Nor could anyone explain how when Reva went to trial for murder that Jeffrey was the one that found the living will. He had the will signed the day before Richard died. Richard asked him but Jeffrey couldn't do it. He couldn't let go of his brother after just finding him. That is probably why he understood what Reva had done. She was a lot more braver then him. She protected her family so much. She had also deeply loved Richard. He couldn't do it. It was so hard being close to his family and not being able to say anything. He wanted to comfort Cassie and tell her that it would all be fine but how would he explain. Jeffrey instead took the insults and gave the impression that he was exactly opposite to his brother. It worked pretty good for a long time till he met Marah... Marah..... Slowly but surely she broke down those defences that he had kept up for years. She found away into his heart that he thought was dead. He fell in love with her hard and fought it because it wasn't safe for her not while he did this case. He couldn't take a chance that she would figure out who he really was or whomever killed Richard figuring out. Dinah could never figure out his real feelings for Marah. Jeffrey was relieved when Cassie told him in Olivia's that she knew that Richard would have helped in a moments notice. Jeffrey took so much solace in that. He wanted to tell her who he really was but Eddie came into the room. Eddie sure had a way of interrupting at exactly the wrong time. Now all these problems with Dinah. What was he going to do ? Dinah wouldn't dare come back to Springfield.

Jeffrey picks up his cell phone and dials a number, " It's me.... I know that I already called. Any news on Dinah ? .... She did ... Do you know where she is?... No then find her ! "

Jeffrey puts down the phone. Dinah knows where he is. Cassie is in danger and so is Marah... Marah... Jeffrey flashes on Noah's call earlier. Marah can't come back to the States there is too much danger. Jeffrey picks up his cell phone and dials Noah's number. There is no answer on the phone.

In the distance. Dinah watches Jeffrey fall apart. She smiles. Dinah hears footsteps behind her. She opens her purse and is ready to pull out the dagger...she leaves the room. She needs to finish something that she has started.

**Chapter 9**

_The Farm_

Cassie and Danny enter the kitchen.

" Cassie are you sure about this ? "

" Come in. We both needed this. Excuse the toys. RJ and Will were playing later. Mrs. Chitwood took them out for ice cream and to feed the ducks. RJ loves to feed them. "

" Robbie does as well. He couldn't stop talking about it the other day after Reva took him. That was all that he could talk about. "

" Where was Michelle ? "

" hah I don't have a clue. She has been gone for hours at a time. She saw Reva at the park and Reva offered to watch Robbie. Michelle agreed no problem. "

" So how has she been since ? "

" She is a handle to deal with. Did you hear about her newest tattoo ?"

" Michelle has a tattoo ?"

" Yeah where no one should be allowed to see it . It means ambition. She got the idea from Tony. "

" And you don't like the idea ? "

" I asked Tony to help after the accident. He was the only one that Michelle remembered. Michelle felt comfortable around him."

" But ... "

" I wish that she would have remembered me instead of him. The look on her face today Cassie when she realized about the accident ? She had a look of disgust and shock. She couldn't believe what had happened. She left and Tony went after her. "

" You don't like that he did that ?"

" No if anyone can reason with her, he can. Tony would never betray me. "

" So what exactly happened at the warehouse ? I need to understand. "

_The Lighthouse_

Tony looks at Michelle sleeping in his arms. He kisses her on the head and touches her face. He mutters under his breath. How could he let this happen. Tony remembers making love to Michelle. Tony brushes a hand over his head. He sits up on the edge and grabs his pants and pulls them on. He walks over barefoot over to the door. He opens the door and looks out over the lake. The clouds are dark and angry looking. It looks like a major thunderstorm is coming in. Just like the clouds swirling in him. How could he do that ? A voice in his head... _because you love her_. Tony realizes that it is true. But can he throw away all that he has been through with Danny ? Danny has always been there for him. But how could he put Michelle in that type of danger ? If Michelle and Robbie were his family, he would never put them in that type of danger. He tried to leave the life with Marah but the Lewis family never would accept him. Marah wanted him to change. He would always care for her. She was a big part of his life. Tony knew who he really was. But Michelle accepts him for who he is. He would never put her in danger. But...

Tony fells a pair of arms come around his waist.

" Hi... "

" Hi... It looks like there is a storm brewing over the lake. "

" Yeah. "

" I'm sorry did I wake you up. "

" No I just noticed that you weren't in bed..... Do you regret what happened ?"

" I don't know Michelle. It felt right but .... "

" You don't want to hurt Danny ? "

"Danny is my cousin. We have been through a lot together. "

" You have... "

" And you are his wife.... God, what did I do ? " Tony brushes a hand through his hair.

Michelle touches his shoulder and turns him towards her.

" Hey I agreed to this as much as you. I am not some invalid here. I know exactly what I did. I wanted this as much as you did. I have no regrets."

" I know but....

" I don't feel like that. Tony I was questioning moving out. I should have already. "

" Michelle... " Tony realizes that Michelle is wearing only his shirt.

" Tony I need to figure out who I am. I need to do this. I'm not Saint Michelle anymore. Danny can't accept that. He believes that one morning I am just going to wake up and remember everything."

" And if you do ? "

" I'll deal with it when it happens. I have to deal with who I am right now. That is why I like the lighthouse. It is my own personal sanctuary. I don't have to be who everyone wants I can just be me. "

" I know that Michelle. I like you the way that you are. "

" I could feel that the very first day when I saw you in the hospital. You just let me be. "

" I know that Michelle. I hope you aren't doing this for the wrong reasons. "

" I know why I am doing this. I need to figure out who this Michelle is without people telling me how I should be. "

Michelle touches his face and kisses Tony and leads him back into the lighthouse. A figure looks on in the distance at them with shock on her face.

Marina Cooper had come to the lighthouse in hopes of reasoning with Michelle. She wasn't sure why she bothered though. Michelle could be so infuriating. She was such a different person now. Marina remembers the Michelle that helped her and Marah fight against Carrie. She had thought that Michelle still cared about Danny....and Robbie. Marina thought of the small blond-haired boy that was sitting in the car playing with his stuffed bear. How could Michelle do that to Danny and Robbie ? Danny loved her. Danny had always loved her. She was furious with Michelle. When Danny found out he would be furious at Tony. How could Tony do that to his cousin ? She knew that Michelle and Tony had become close just not that close. What was she supposed to do ? Marina decides to head back to the car and make sure that Robbie was fine.

" Mama... I want to see mama. "

" We'll see her in a bit o.k. kiddo. I think that she needs some time alone. "

" Mama not o.k. ?"

" Your Mama is fine. Do you want to go play with the ducks with Mr. Bubbles ? "

" Ducks. Bubbles and I wanna go see the Ducks. Yeah. "

" O.k. "

Marina turns on the car and drives towards the pond. She looks at the clouds. A storm was coming. A dangerous storm.

Danny looks at Cassie.

" Danny tell me what happened the night of the explosion ? "

Danny gets up and walks around. He brushes a hand through his curly hair.

" Cassie you really don't want to know. Most of it is in the Journal. "

" Tell me I need to understand. "

" O'Neill approached me the night of the election. He told me that he had set up everything for my fall to go back to the mob. He set up a meeting with Salerno in New York City. "

" That is why you avoided me wasn't it ? "

" It was. I needed to protect you and my family. "

" Protect me ? "

" Cassie. You know that I didn't use clean money for part of the 5th Street Project. "

" Yeah.. you told me that in the hospital. Am I danger because of that ? "

" No I made sure of that if I did the work for Feds. You believed in me when nobody else would. I needed to protect you. "

"Did O'Neill threaten me ? "

"Cassie, he threatened to prosecute you under the Rico act. He was going to go after you, Bill, Tony anyone that believed in me. I agreed to go work undercover if you weren't touched. "

" That arrogant .... I am going to have to talk to him when I get the chance. How could he do that ? Why didn't you tell Michelle to

leave ? "

" I tried to but she wouldn't leave. She wanted us to face it together. She was determined to face it together. O'Neill didn't want Michelle to be here. He didn't want her to find out about any of it. He questioned if I loved her enough to lie to her. "

A light bulb goes on in Cassie's head ....

" Marah. That is why Jeffrey sent her away to protect her. That is why he lied about going to Paris with her. He didn't do what he wanted to do but what he had to do. " Jeffrey's words that night in the Beacon Lobby finally made sense to Cassie. Jeffrey had chosen to give Marah up in order to protect her.

"I wonder why he did that..."

" He didn't want to lose her like another lost love. "

" What are you talking about ? " Cassie looks at Danny confused.

" O'Neill gave me some sob story about killing his partner because she fell in love with him."

"Kill her ? " Cassie is aghast. Jeffrey killing someone ? She has to have heard that wrong. Did she know anything about this man ?

" She was an undercover partner of his... Rebecca, I think. They were working a nasty case and she got caught. They pushed her to tell who else was working but Rebecca refused. Rebecca was killed because of it.. He said that is why Marah was out of town or so he said. It was probably some training that he did in Quantico to get me to say yes. "

Cassie is stunned by the revelation. The conversation that she had with Jeffrey when she first moved into the farmhouse. He really did love Marah. Rebecca so that was the name of the blonde in the photo. No wonder he seemed so wounded about her.

" No Danny. She was real. Jeffrey told me about her after he was shot . She was a real person. "

" Oh... so he was telling the truth. This case was more than just professional for him. So I went to work for Salerno. He didn't trust me. O'Neill, Harley and Aitoro were closing in on Salerno. They found out that Eden was smuggling drugs in for Salerno. Jeffrey and Harley wanted her to make the drop-off of sub-par drugs and have Salerno hopefully call his suppliers. The problem was Salerno in his infinite wisdom decides at that moment to become paranoid of Eden. He pushed her and scared the wits out of her. Eden did a stupid thing. She flushed the drugs. The whole thing. O'Neill was pissed. "

" Oh my God. "

Wind begins to howl and curtains billow in the kitchen. Cassie walks out into the kitchen. She closes the windows. She looks outside and sees angry billowing clouds. They were in for a nasty thunderstorm.

" Cassie, I shouldn't be telling you this. "

" I know. I won't say a thing. Continue please. You seem to need to get it off your chest. "

" How is the weather ? "

" Nasty clouds brewing we could be in for one hell of a

thunderstorm. "

" Salerno found out about the drugs and ordered a hit out on Eden. "

" You agreed to do it ? "

" I had no choice but O'Neill found a way around it. There was no way that I could tell Michelle. So I lied to her. I will regret that from this moment forward. "

" So you did the explosion. What did you mean when you said to Josh that things weren't as they appeared ? "

" Eden didn't die Cassie. She was part of the plan. O'Neill faked the hit with the feds help. Only O'Neill, Aitoro, Cooper and me knew about it. "

" Eden is alive. But Bill ? Oh my God, Gus... "

" Bill knows. Gus knew that it was the only way to protect his sister from that life. "

" What ? Bill knows ? "

" He found out. I saw the way he was and I told him. I couldn't let him think that she had died. He didn't do good after Eden's death. He came over to the social club wanting to confront Salerno. I wasn't going to let him get killed also. "

" So where is she ? "

" In witness protection out west. If O'Neill needs her he can bring her back for the trial. "

" So you have lied this whole time about what really happened ? "

" I had no choice Cassie. Nobody can know about Eden. "

" You need to tell Michelle. She needs to understand. She will understand if you tell her the truth. "

" You think so ? "

" Do it. Do you still love her ? "

" I will always love Michelle. "

" Then fight for her. "

Cassie and Danny can hear rumbles off in the distance. The storm is moving closer. Cassie and Danny look at the clouds. They are mean and dark looking ready to vent.

" I should probably head home and find Michelle. Thanks Cassie my shoulders feel a lot better with that weight off of them. Is there something that you wanted to talk about... "

" No it can wait. I'm sure of it. Danny I will always be your friend. We have been through too much not to survive this. "

Cassie gives Danny a hug. Danny goes out to find Michelle.

**Chapter 10**

_In the air close to Springfield USA _

Noah watches the sleeping figure beside him on the plane. Marah is fast asleep dreams of playing in a field of flowers out by Cross Creek with Jeffrey and their son. They look so happy. The sun is out and it is warm. Their toddler son is picking flowers. Jeffrey is lying on a blanket. Marah has her head on his chest. He has on jeans and a casual shirt. Marah has on a flowing blue dress.

_" I am so glad that you came back. I didn't want you to leave. It wasn't safe for you. You had to leave. I almost stopped you at the airport but actions have consequences. Consequences have effects. I knew that from the business. It was much to dangerous for you. I had no choice. " _

_" I know I could feel that. I sensed that you had a lot on your mind when you sent me away. I realized that you loved me when I understood what you said in your room. You know that you'll never be complete without us. " _

_" No I'm not. I hadn't been for a long time till you came into my life. My life was finally complete after all the searching and regret. I love you Marah. I have from that first moment that you got in my car. I knew that it was trouble. My whole life changed that night I agreed to drive you home. I fought it for so long but you wouldn't give up on me, on us. " _

_" I had to. I saw what I wanted and I was going to get it. You make me complete Jeffrey. I knew that from that first moment we talked in your car. I felt a connection to you that was so strong like there something more that brought us together. " _

_" I felt it also but it scared me. I am so glad that you didn't stop trying to break down my wall..."_

_" Well you wouldn't let me put up one after what happened with Carrie. You made the right choice sending me away. I needed time to process. Are you o.k. that you left the bureau ? " _

_" I choose my life with you and our children above all else. I will keep you safe above all costs and protect you from harm. I promised you that. " _

_Jeffrey kisses Marah passionately on the mouth._

_The scene then changes to another scene more that is dark, rainy and gloomy. The scene is in shades of grey. The whole Lewis family are around all crying. They are all wearing black. Josh is holding a sobbing Reva in his arms. Shayne is holding on to a crying Marina. Danny and Michelle are standing beside Tony. Tony looks like he is about to crumble but is holding a stiff upper lip. Everyone is looking at each other stunned. Jeffrey is absolutely distraught and emotional. Cassie is holding on to his shoulder. He looks lost._

_" She loved you so much. Don't doubt that. " _

_" I know. We all should have had more time together. I promised her that I would keep her from all harm." _

_" I know. " _

_Jeffrey looks down at the two grave stones. He places a red rose on the top of each of them. On the larger polished white stone reads " Marah Lewis O'Neill, beloved wife of Jeffrey O'Neill and daughter of Joshua and Reva Lewis. " and the smaller one reads " Harlan Lewis O'Neill - beloved son of Jeffrey and Marah O'Neill - not here long but loved no less. _

Marah wakes up shaking. Noah tries to calm her down. He holds her shoulders.

" It was a just a dream Marah. Just a bad dream. You're fine. Nothing is going to harm you. "

Marah looks around frightened. She rubs her stomach to make sure that the baby is fine. The baby is kicking and moving around. Noah checks her blood pressure. It is skyrocketing.

" Noah... where are we ? "

" We are about a half hour from Springfield. We are almost home. Calm down. Just relax. "

Marah looks out the window at the dark grey clouds. She can hear the thunder. Mindy sees the concerned look on her cousin's face.

" It's fine. The pilot came on and said that there might be some turbulence but we will be fine. Just rest Marah."

" Marah how do you feel ? "

" My back hurts and I have that pounding headache again. Is everything fine ? "

" It will be. I just want you to take some of your blood pressure medicine. Miss. "

A flight attendant walks over. She is wearing a green suit with white trim and a white tie.

" Yes. How may I help you ? "

" Can I get a glass of water please ?"

" Of course. "

" Mindy could you sit with Marah. I need to go use the rest room. "

" O.k. "

Mindy looks at her husband worried.

" Miss... "

" Is she alright ?"

" I'm her doctor. I need for ambulance to meet us on the ground when we get to Springfield Central Airport. "

" Of course. Will she be fine ? "

" I need to get her to a hospital. Is there a phone that I could use ?"

" Sure here's one. "

Noah dials Cedar's hospital. He gets though to the switchboard.

" Dr. Sedgewick please. "

" Dr Sedgewick here. How may I help you ? "

" Dr. Sedgewick this is Dr. Noah Chase we talked earlier on the phone. "

" Yes, about Marah Lewis. How is she doing ? Has there been a change in her condition ? "

" We are coming in from Paris. Now it could be the long flight but I want an ambulance to meet us at the airport. I also need a portable fetal monitor and a bp cuff in the ambulance. "

" How is her blood pressure ? "

" 190 / 110 "

" That isn't good at all. Has she taken her medication ? "

" She is about to. I fear that she may be going into premature labour again. "

" How far along is she ? 26 weeks right ? "

" Yes. I need a magnesium sulphate drip ready and corticalsteroids if needed. I also need NICU notified just in case. "

" O.k. It's too early you realize with all the baby's heart problems. "

" I know. "

" Try to keep her calm as best as possible. I will notify the Cleveland Clinic Birthing Centre for you and contact Dr. Anderson. Do you want me to contact her parents ? "

" Not right now. I will do that when I know more at the hospital. "

" Alright. I'll go notify the ER right now. "

" Good. "

Noah looks at the flight attendant.

" Will she be alright ? "

" Hopefully. Please tell the pilot that we need to make an emergency landing as soon as we get the airport and notify the tower of an ambulance meeting us on the tarmac. "

" O.k. "

Noah grabs the water, calms himself down and walks back towards Marah and Mindy. Mindy looks at him with a worried look on her face.

" Marah I need you to take this water with your pills. Just as a precautionary measure. I have called the hospital. We are going to go there once the plan has landed. "

" Is the baby o.k. ? " Marah clutches her swollen belly.

" Marah calm down. This is just a precautionary measure. I just want to be safe. "

Marah looks out the window and sees the wind howling and the thunder clapping. Mindy holds her husband's hand.

**Chapter 11**

_Beacon _

Jeffrey goes down to the lobby. He shudders hearing the thunder and the lightening. Ever since he was a young boy. He hated the sound of it. He walks over to the front desk.

" Curtis. Do you have any messages for me ? "

" Just one Mr. O'Neill. Do you want your dinner sent up to your room ? "

" No I might have it in the lounge tonight. Tonight is chilli night right ?"

" Yes sir and yes it is extra spicy just as you like it. "

" You are starting to know me too well. "

" I take pride in knowing what the guests want. Mrs Winslow likes to see all of her guests happy. "

" Do you know where Mrs. Winslow is ? " Jeffrey thinks of how she rushed out in the morning after Danny. He hated what he did to Danny but you have to do what you have to do to get the job done.

" She's at the farm. I believe. Mrs. Chitwood said that she was going to take the boys out there. Here is your message sir. "

Jeffrey walks away and opens the letter.

_" Jeffrey, everything has it's due time and comeuppance. Secrets have a way of coming out. Actions have consequences. You'll regret calling the cops on me. I have a surprise for you waiting at the farm. D " _

Jeffrey freaks out upon reading this note. Dinah is in Springfield. Cassie she's at the farm. Jeffrey rushes out after Cassie. Nothing can happen to her. He promised Richard. Edmund who has just come out of Olivia's sees the commotion. He is still processing the information that his government contact gave him. So O'Neill wasn't on a federal case. He had taken a leave of absence. So why was he telling Cassie that the feds were close to catching the impostor.

" Mr. ambassador I have a note for you. "

" Good. "

Edmund walks over to the front desk. The clerk hands him the note.

"Curtis do you know why Mr. O'Neill rushed out of here ? "

"He got a note and was asking about Mrs. Winslow. "

Edmund mutters to himself, "Thank You, Curtis "

Edmund opens up the note.

_" How well do you know our DA and what do you really think his intentions are for Cassie? I warned you to keep an eye on him_

_ D " _

Edmund worries about Cassie. He rushes after Jeffrey.

_The Farm_

Cassie hears the wind howl and roar. It is an incredible storm that is outside. She is still reeling from what Danny told her about the explosion. The wind is flapping the shutters and screen door open and closed. The rain has just started to come pelting down. Cassie goes around and light candles. She goes over to the desk and picks up the cordless phone but there is no answer. Cassie takes a look outside. Just then the power goes out.

Dinah looks at Cassie trying to scurry around in the darkly lit house. Cassie goes out to get some wood for the fire place. She leaves the door open. Dinah pulls out her dagger and sneaks into the house. She walks around slowly and blows out the candles. She opens the closet door and pulls out the red cape and puts it on the sofa. She sits behind a door and waits for Cassie to walk in. She moves a couple of chairs around right in the path of walking.

Edmund follows Jeffrey's rushing car. Jeffrey is driving like a bat out of hell on these slick roads. Where is he heading so fast ? We are almost out of town. Jeffrey turns onto a country road. Edmund realizes that he is heading to the farm. _Dee or whomever the hell she is was right. What do you have planned Mr O'Neill ? I will not let you harm Cassie. You will have to go through me first. I will not lose Cassie and her kids._

Cassie goes into the house and notices the candles are out. She walks around slowly. She lights a candle. She looks and sees the red cape that she swore was in the cupboard on the couch. How did it get out there ? Cassie continues to look around. She notices other things out of place. A gust of wind comes up and blows the candle out. Cassie steps forward and trips on a footstool. She goes flying and lands on her hand. She grimaces at the instant pain. She broke her wrist. She tries to move around but can't see in the dark. Cassie hears footsteps. She realizes that she isn't alone.

" Tammy, Is that you ? fell. I think that I broke my wrist. I need some candles light and some ice for my wrist. Ouch it hurts. Damn. "

_It's not Tammy, Blondie. I would love to right now but I need Jeffrey to understand who controls this game._

The footsteps move closer to Cassie. A flash of lightening lights up the room for a second.

Cassie sees the dagger from Venice and screams. She grabs the closest thing that she can find a candlestick and whacks the person on the leg. Dinah screams in pain and rushes out.

Jeffrey arrives at the farmhouse. He notices that the lights are all out yet the street lamps are still on. He walks up to the house. He pulls out his gun. He looks in the door.

"Cassie ? "Jeffrey yells worried about Cassie.

"Jeffrey ."

Jeffrey rushes into the house and sees Cassie on the floor. He rushes over to her and moves beside her on his knees.

"Cassie are you alright ? "

"Jeffrey she was here. I saw the dagger. She was here. She could have been here when the children were here. You have to be careful she could still be here. "

"Everything is fine. I am going to protect you. I promise. Nobody is going to hurt you. "

"I can't believe it . Jeffrey she wanted to kill me. Ouch... " Cassie tries to stand up. She feels her wrist.

"Cassie what is it ? "

"I think I broke my wrist. "

Jeffrey touches Cassie's wrist prodding it to see the damage. She winces in pain. It feels more like a bad sprain. It is at that moment that Edmund walks in.

"Get your hands off of her Mr. O'Neill. "

Edmund walks over about to grab Jeffrey. Jeffrey looks at him.

"I'm here helping her Eddie. "

"Edmund she was here. The fake Cassie from the Gala. She went after me with the dagger. " Cassie is still shaken up the words are not coming out right.

"Oh, God Cassie. "Edmund rushes over to Cassie.

"You watch over her. Eddie. I am going to go check around and make sure that the coast is clear. "

Jeffrey walks around and sees the breaker has been pulled for the lights. Jeffrey turns on the switch. Cassie looks around.

"Everything looks fine but I think that we need to get you to Cedars, Cassie. I will have a couple of agents look over the room. "

"Agents, Mr' O'Neill. That is a little hard considering that you are on leave from the bureau right ? "

Cassie and Jeffrey look at the Edmund.

"What is he talking about Jeffrey ? "

"We can talk about that when we get you to the hospital Cassie. We need to get that wrist checked. I don't think it is a good thing to stay here in case the person comes back. Do you Eddie ?"

_The Airport in the ambulance on the way to Cedars._

Noah looks at Marah. She doesn't look good. Her blood pressure is skyrocketing. They are in the ambulance on the way to Cedars.

"Noah I don't feel good. Ouch. The baby... "

"I know. Marah we are almost at the hospital. Everything is going to be fine I need you to calm down. "

Mindy looks at her husband then her cousin. Marah doesn't look good.

**Chapter 12 **

_Santos Residence._

Danny arrives at the Santos house. He walks into the house that he shared so many memories with Michelle. Danny takes off his leather overcoat that is soaked from the rain. He looks around the storm came up pretty fast on them. It is still raining and howling.

"Marina are you here ? That storm is pretty nasty outside. It's probably a good idea to remain inside. Marina ? Robbie ? "

Just then Marina walks in the door.

"Marina what were you doing out in that weather. ? It is raining really good. "

"We went to see the ducks. The storm came up on us. I brought Robbie back when it started to rain. " Marina says carrying Robbie. Robbie sees his father and rushes over.

"Daddy..."

"Did you enjoy the ducks little buddy ? "

"It was fun. But then it went scary but Marina was there. Can I play with Mr. Bubbles ? "

Danny hugs his son. He puts Robbie down. Robbie goes into the living room dragging his bear to play with his toys. Marina pulls off her jacket. Marina's hair is soaked.

"Here let me get you a towel. "

"Thanks. "

Danny grabs a towel and dries Marina's hair. Marina laughs.

"It's fine Danny... I must look like a drowned rat. "

"You look fine Marina. I just don't want you to catch a cold. Sorry for earlier at Company. I didn't want anyone to find out like that. "

"That's o.k. Danny. I understand that you were frustrated. I understand that you never would have done that if you had known that Michelle was inside. "

"Has Michelle come back ? "

"Michelle ? I don't know when she will be coming back. She looked pretty cozy..."

Marina seethes thinking about Michelle and Tony at the light house. She realizes that she said it out loud what she was feeling.

"What are you talking about ? " Danny looks at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Nothing.... "

"Marina. I know that look. You can't lie to me. Just tell me what you meant by it ? Have you seen Michelle ? Is she fine ? I didn't like the way that she ran out of Company. I need to talk to her and explain to her what happened. I am just glad that Tony went after her. I hope he found her. "

"Oh he did. She seemed fine with it as well. Danny you don't have to explain anything to her. You deserve so much better than what she has given to you. You were just trying to protect her and Robbie. You saved all of us from Salerno risking your own life. If Michelle can't realize that then she is a fool. "

"Marina, where is all this hostility coming from ? "

"Danny, why are you worrying about Michelle ? She hasn't cared about you or Robbie since she woke up from the accident. All she cares about is herself. "

"She's my wife Marina. I need to find her and explain to her. Do you know where she is ? "

"Danny...."

"Marina just tell me. I need to know where my wife is. I need to know that she is out of this storm. She had quite a shock today. I want to know that she is o.k. "

"She is fine. You don't have to worry about it, Danny. Tony is taking care of her. "

"So he found her ? Good. So you know where she is ? Tell me Marina. "

"Danny I shouldn't say where she is. "

"Marina where is she ? "

Marina takes a deep breath,"She's at the lighthouse with Tony."

"Lighthouse ? What is she doing there ? She remembered about that place. That is a good sign. "

"I don't know. She seemed pretty comfy there. "

"I need to go talk to her. I need to explain to her. I am just glad that Tony is with her. "

"Danny you really don't want to go over there. "

"Marina, I need to talk to Michelle I need to explain to her what happened. I still love her. "

"Then I'll come with you. "

"No that is not necessary. I need someone to watch over Robbie. "

"I called my Aunt Harley. She said she could watch Robbie for a bit. "

"When did you call her ? "

"In the car. "

"I should do this by myself. "

"Danny that isn't a good idea.... "

"What did you see Marina ? "

"Michelle looked awfully cozy with Tony."

"Tony was comforting her. "

"More than that. "

"You don't mean ? Tony would never do that to me Marina. You have to be seeing that wrong. Tony would never do that. "

"Danny, I'm sorry but I am pretty sure what I saw. "

Just then a knock at the door. Harley Cooper was at home when she got the call from her niece. Harley agreed to help her though she worried about Marina. She is wearing a pair of jeans and sweatshirt.

"Hey Marina, Danny. Danny I am sorry that it came out that way about the explosion. O'Neill will make sure that you don't take any flak from this. I will make sure of it. "

"Well he already is. "Marina spits out. "He's hurt so many people in this town. "

Harley looks at her niece and directs a question to Danny.,"How's Michelle ? "

"I am just about to find out that. "Danny rushes out the door.

"Danny wait... "

"Marina, where is Danny heading off to ? "

"I need to go follow him. I need to make sure that he is o.k. "

"Look after what happened at Company ? "

"Harley he didn't mean to do it. You know that. You were working with O'Neill. Danny never would have blown up the warehouse if he had any inkling that Michelle was inside. "

"I know but Danny needs to talk to Michelle himself. You need to stay out of this. "

"Not when he sees her with Tony. Danny is going to be pissed. I need to follow him. Robbie is in the living room. "

Marina rushes out the front door without her jacket. Harley rushes to the door with Marina's jacket.

"Marina your jacket ... "

Harley looks at Robbie playing in the living room.

"Tony with Michelle ? "Harley must have heard that wrong. What has her niece gotten herself involved in ?

_The Lighthouse _

The wind is howling outside. The rain is pounding the outside of the lighthouse.

"Don't go Tony. The weather is still bad outside. "

"I need to get going Michelle. "

"Stay. "

Michelle touches his face and kisses him.

"What the hell is going on here ? "

Michelle and Tony look over and see Danny standing in the doorway motionless. Tony jumps up to put on his jeans hoping to explain to Danny as Danny lunges forward grabbing him by the scruff of the neck pulling him closer.

"Danny what are you doing here ? "Michelle is screaming the sheets are pulled up to her chest.

As Tony pulls back, Danny's fist nails Tony in the right cheekbone stunning him sending him stumbling back. As Tony is trying to regain his balance and pull up his jeans Danny clocks him in the jaw. Michelle rises up from the bed yelling , "Stop it. Stop it both of you just stop it. "Michelle pulls on her tank top and jeans.

Tony gets up woozy from the last hit. He turns and faces Danny. Danny takes another lunge at him but Tony stops him. Tony hits Danny squarely with the right fist in the lip.. Tony then hits Danny squarely in the cheekbone with a left hook. Danny becomes enraged tasting the blood from the broken lip. He lunges at grabs Tony and hits Tony in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards. Tony slips on his pants and falls back and hits his head on the edge of the coffee table that Michelle just bought to furnish the Lighthouse. He falls down in a crumpled pile.

"Tony !! "

Michelle rushes over to Tony. Tony loses consciousness. Michelle caresses Tony's face telling him to wake up. Danny paces around the room. He touches his fat lip. Marina walks into the situation and rushes over to Tony.

"Tony ? Tony talk to me. "

Tony mumbles incoherently. Marina looks around the room. She sees bruises on Tony's cheek and a fat lip appearing. She looks over at Danny and turns to Michelle.

"Did anyone call an ambulance ? "

"No.."

"Alright. "

Marina picks up her cell phone and calls an ambulance. She gives a description of Tony and what has happened to him and the location of the lighthouse.

Michelle looks at Danny and curses him.

"Why the hell did you go and do that to him ? "

"Oh I don't know. My cousin was in bed with my slut of a wife. I guess I kind of lost it. "

"Yeah I would say so. Sort of like when you tried to kill me in that explosion ? Is that what you mean ?"

"Michelle I had no choice. O'Neill gave me no choice. I had to do it or Salerno would've killed Eden. I had no choice. I told you to stay home with Robbie. I never would have blown the warehouse if I knew that you were in there. I lied to you to protect you."

"You always lie to me to protect me. I wish for once that you would tell me the truth instead of treating me like a child. "

"I thought that she had died. " Marina interjects wanting to know if she heard that right.

"Butt out of this Martina. "

"Hey Don't talk to her like that Michelle. You have no right to and her name is Marina. "

"Oh I have no right to, really ? So what is this your angle Marina now that Shayne left you high and dry, going after my husband ? "

"Oh your husband. Now you think about him. You should have thought about him before you slept with his cousin. Get off your high horse Michelle. I am tired of your bratty selfish behaviour. There is more than just you to consider. There is Danny and Robbie. You do remember your son Robbie right. "

"Don't you dare talk to me about my son. I am his mother. "

"Then start acting like one. "

"It's all right Marina. " Danny is surprised to see Marina standing up for him.

Just the paramedics arrive.

"Where is the man ? "

"He's over there. He hit is head on the edge of the coffee table from what I can figure. He lost consciousness for a bit but just woke up. "

"O.k. So what happened here ? "

"Just a disagreement. Everything is fine. "

The paramedics put Tony on a gurney and take him down to the ambulance. Michelle follows. The wind and rain are still howling outside. Michelle heads with Tony to Cedars.

Marina walks over to Danny. Danny is nursing his fat lip.

"I never meant to hurt Tony like that. I was just so furious when I saw him with Michelle. How could he do that ? I thought that I could trust him.... You're soaked Marina. Why aren't you wearing your jacket ? "

"I forgot about it. I was worried about you." Marina realizes that her white t-shirt must be soaked. She notices that her hair is soaked. Danny takes off his leather jacket and puts it around her shoulders.

"I need to go to Cedars and make sure that he is fine. "

"You are in no means able to drive. "

"Marina I am fine. "

"Danny you have a bleeding lip and you look like you took a pretty good hit to the head. Your cheek looks bruised. "Marina touches the bruise. Danny winces. She grabs a hankie an touches the bloodied lip.

"Ouch. That hurts. I need to go and make sure that Tony is fine. I never meant to hurt him. "

"I know that Danny. I shouldn't have told you. I just kind of blurted it out without thinking first. It's a Cooper curse. "

"You knew right ? "

"I saw them. I thought that I could foolishly rationalize with her about you and Robbie. I saw her with Tony. I am so sorry Danny. "

"I knew that they were close just not that close. All those times I saw Tony with Michelle.... I need to get out of here. " Danny feels the anger boil up inside of him again seeing Tony with Michelle.

"Let me drive you. "

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you ? "

"Nope you are stuck with me Santos. "

"O.k. Cooper. You're a pretty good friend Marina. Thanks. I don't have too many right now. "

"Well you will never lose me. You can count on that. I know who you really are Danny. I know how much you have tried to change. "

Marina and Danny leave the Lighthouse. Danny takes a look around the Lighthouse noticing that Michelle has turned it into a home. Danny and Marina then head out into the storm and on the way to Cedars.

**Chapter 13**

_Cedars Hospital _

Dr. Rick Bauer is walking around the nurses station taking a look at the mountain of paperwork. Rick looks out over the people waiting. There is a young man with a bruised wrist. Parents with a sick child... Leah...It had finally slowed down for a bit but that will change soon. He could sense it with the change in the weather.

"Why is it whenever there is a storm outside. It never fails people go out and do something stupid. They lose all common sense. "Rick mumbles to himself.

"Mumbling to yourself, Rick ? "

Rick looks over and sees head nurse Lillian Raines.

"Hi Lillian. Just wondering if it is full moon outside. I just have a lot on my mind with what is happening with Michelle, add to that my father is stuck in Africa for I don't know how long, a colicky baby at home, and we are overwhelmed here. At least it has slowed down for a bit. It has just been a long day. I want to go home but I am still on shift for another 3 hours. "

"Sorry to hear about Leah. How is she ? "

"Fine. She seems to be doing better. Mel is home with her right now. I just wish I could be with them."

"And Michelle ? "

"I warned her about Danny. I wish she would just stay away from the Santos men. I warned her but she refuses to listen to me. Did you see the latest Journal ? "

"No."

"Well it turns out that my brother in law was the one that caused the explosion in the first place that hurt my little sister and nearly killed her. I warned her about those men. She just won't listen to me.

"Oh my goodness. What can I do to help ? "

"Take a look at the laceration in six. It shouldn't take too long. I need to go over these logs and free up some of those rooms. Any messages for me ? "

"Dr. Sedgwick was looking for you. "

"O.k. I'll try to talk to her when it slows down. "

"Have you talked to Michelle ?"

"Not yet. She refuses to speak to me. I warned her about Danny but she wouldn't talk to me. "

Just then Jeffrey and Edmund bring in Cassie.

"My wrist is fine. " Cassie grumbles fighting both of the men.

"Would you stop fighting us ? Lets just have it checked o.k. Mrs. Winslow. "

"For once I actually agree you Mr. O'Neill. "

Jeffrey looks at Edmund with a surprise look on his face. Will wonders never cease ? What else could happen tonight.

"Don't let it go to your head Mr. O'Neill. We need to have your arm checked out. You took a pretty nasty tumble... Rick ? "

Rick walks over.

"What happened here ?"

"Cassie tripped over a footstool. She sprained her right wrist. I don't think it is broken but I would feel better if it was checked out. "

"O.k. Take her to trauma room # 3. It may be a bit. Something about this type of weather brings out the worst in people.... Reva. " Reva and Sandy both walk in supporting Joshua.

"Josh bumped his head on the steps going down into the basement to fix the fuse box..."

"I would have gone but he insisted. "

"I knew where I was going Sandy. I am fine Reva. "

"I know but you could have really hurt yourself Bud so don't disagree with me please. Just make me happy.... Cassie !! "

Reva rushes over to her sister. Sandy takes the brunt of his stepfather's weight. Rick steps in to help him. They take Joshua over to a chair.

"Cassie what happened ? "

" The power went out in the farm. I tripped and sprained my wrist. What happened to Josh ? "

"He tried to play hero and went to go fix the fuse box downstairs without a flashlight. He hit his head on the overhang. You know where I am talking about ? "

"I do. That spot has always been dangerous. "

"Are you sure that you are fine ? "

"I am. These two men are just worrying too much about me. "

Jeffrey and Edmund look at Cassie. Cassie looks at them. She has enough to worry about.

"I just went out there to check on her and the children. "Jeffrey answers. I was already heading out to the farm to chat about her case. "

"And ? "

Jeffrey looks at Cassie, "No definitive news yet Reva. But I have agents looking into it. "

Edmund looks at him like that is a line of bull. We both know what the truth is. First lets deal with Cassie then I am going to deal with you.

"Edmund.. The children. I need to go to them. "

"I called Mrs. Chitwood in the car . She is watching them at the hotel for us. Tammy is with Joey. They are over at Company waiting out the storm. Everything is fine. Let's just have your wrist checked out

o.k. ? "

"Mr. O'Neill I think that you have helped my family enough. I think that you are done here. "Josh jumps in. He tries to stand up but falls back in the chair. Rick gives Joshua a quick check over.

"Joshua... "

"Reva, I am sorry with all the stuff he has done. We don't need him around. He has caused enough problems for this family and pretty much everyone in Springfield. Why are you still here Mr. O'Neill ? "

"He is just smarting from the bump on the head. Thank you for watching out for my sister, Jeffrey. That was all it was right just a trip on a footstool ?"

"That is all. Your sister can be very clumsy. "

Reva looks at him with a weird look on her face. Cassie has never been know to be clumsy in her life. Cassie looks at Jeffrey.

"Just doing my job and watching out for her. "

"Well that is my job now. "Edmund says. "I can protect my family. "

Rick jumps into the conversation after looking over Josh. He tells a nurse.

"Sharon, we can put Mr. Lewis in Trauma room number 4. That should work for now. I'll have a neurologist come and take a look at you. Mrs. Winslow can be put in Trauma room number 3. "

Dr Sedgwick walks over and taps Rick on the shoulder.

"Dr. Bauer I need to talk to you for a moment it is confidential matter."

"I'm busy. I know about your page Can we talk later ? "

"Right now please. It is about a patient. "

"O.k. "

Dr. Sedgwick pulls Rick over to the side.

"So what is it Marie ? "

"We have a rapid transport coming in from the airport. "

"Oh.... Why wasn't I notified ? "

"I just got the call. "

"So tell me about the case. Is it serious ? "

"Pretty serious. It is a 22 year old woman 26 weeks pregnant showing signs of premature labour. This isn't her first scare. "

"O.k. I'll have NICU and Obstetrics notified. "

"I have already done that . I also have colleague coming in as well from the Cleveland Clinic Birthing Centre. Dr. Rich Anderson. He should be here any moment provided his plane wasn't delayed. I just wanted you to know so he has working rights. "

"Is it a high risk pregnancy ? "

"It is. The fetus has a heart defect - TGA. I need you to keep this under the strictness of confidence. I normally would not break confidence but it is someone that we all know... Marah Lewis."

Rick steps back and shakes his head, "Marah... as in Josh and Reva's daughter ? I thought she was in Europe somewhere working for a designer. "

"She was but she found out it was a complicated medical case she decided to come home. Marah's cousin Mindy and her doctor Dr. Chase will be coming in as well. "

"Dr. Noah Chase ? "

"Yes do you know him ? "

"He used to have tenure here a couple of years ago. "Rick wonders how did Melinda Sue know him. Melinda Sue. That was a name he hadn't thought of in a long time.

Rick looks over and sees Reva, Josh and Jeffrey. Jeffrey and Josh are still squabbling. This is going to be a tense situation. Obviously no one had any clue about the pregnancy.

"O.k. I want you to put her in ICU # 2 away from the commotion when she comes in. I am going to try and diffuse the situation. So is it really bad ? "

"It doesn't look good. She had a labour scare 2 weeks ago with cramping but they were able to stop the contractions. She has been under a lot of stress and anxiety about the baby. "

Rick looks around. And things are not any better here.

Sirens are blaring as the ambulance gets closer to the hospital. Michelle is talking and trying to keep Tony awake. She was so furious with Danny for hitting Tony. How could he have done something like that ? How did he find out where they were ? Martina ! Michelle caresses Tony's face. She kisses his cheek.

"Tony ... Come on stay awake. I need you to stay with me. "

"Michelle ? "

"You're going to be fine. Are we almost at Cedars ? "

"We should be there in a couple of minutes, Mrs. Santos. "

"Dr Bauer ? "

"Yes ?"

"That domestic dispute case is almost here. "

"O.k. How is the patient ? What is his GCS number ? "

"He is a number 6. He is drifting in and out of consciousness. "

"O.k. Find a room for him. We could put him in Trauma six. Is it

free? "

"Nurse Raines is just finishing up the laceration. It shouldn't take too long to fix. "

"Good call neurology. We have the head trauma in 4 that needs to be taken a look at also. Also notify NICU that we have a rapid transport case coming in headed for ICU # 2 . Is Dr. Chapman here yet ?"

"He's still stuck in traffic. All the lights are out over on the Lakefront Road. "

"O great, Page me when he gets here. "

Marah... Rick was stunned at the news. He looks over at Jeffrey. Jeffrey probably didn't have a clue nor did her parents. He never understood O'Neill's relationship with Marah but he seemed to care about her then he sent her away before the Salerno case. Danny should have done the same thing with Michelle. Rick sees Jeffrey brush a hand through his hair. For all the things that he has done he didn't need this to worry about as well. Jeffrey's clothes look rumpled. He looks like he hasn't slept for a couple of days. Jeffrey pulls out his cell phone to make a call.

Mindy holds her cousin's hand. Noah is monitoring Marah's condition with the BP cuff and foetal monitor. The drugs that were give to her have helped her blood pressure. It wasn't a safe level but it was better than before on the plane. She needs to stay calm. She seems to be better. They were getting close to Cedars. Hopefully Dr. Sedgwick was able to get in contact with Dr. Anderson.

"Noah is she going to be fine ? "

"Her blood pressure is better than it was on the plane. I think we may have gotten past the scare. "

"Ouch.. " Marah grabs her swollen belly.

"Marah what is it ? "

"Ouch... the cramps they feel like they are getting stronger. Noah it is too soon for the baby to be born. "

"Shh calm down Marah. Everything is going to be fine. Your baby isn't going to be born yet. I am going to make sure. I need you to stay calm. We are almost at Cedars. "

Marina and Danny are driving in his green Ford Explorer. Marina looks over at Danny. He is gingerly touching his bruised lip with the wet cloth. Marina notices the bruise on his cheekbone is becoming more noticeable. Hopefully Tony didn't break it.... Tony. How could he do that to his cousin ? Marina seethes again thinking about all the problems that Michelle has caused. Danny looks over at her wearing his black leather jacket. Marina's normally straight hair is in a mass of curls.

"I didn't mean to hit him. "

"I know Danny. You just reacted without thinking. You saw Tony with your wife. It happens to the best of us. "

"I can't believe that Tony did that to us. I asked him to watch over Michelle. I never suspected that he would.... "Danny bangs his hand against the door handle rest thinking about what he saw. He walked in and saw Michelle with her arms around him. Kissing him. He brushes a hand through his curly hair.

"You shouldn't have had to, Danny. Tony should have stayed away from Michelle but she seems to not know what she wants. "

"Marina... She was just shocked about finding out what I did to her. That is all. "

"Sorry. That doesn't justify what she did with Tony. I just have a hard time forgiving the way that she has acted since the accident. You deserve better than that, your... "Marina touches her hand to her mouth. She puts her hands in her pockets searching for her cell phone. Shit, it was in her jacket that she left at the house.

"Marina what is it ? "

" Robbie. I need to call Aunt Harley and tell her to watch over him for a bit longer. He's probably wondering where you are. "

"I can call her. "

Danny picks up the phone and calls Harley. He looks over at Marina she thought of his son and his feelings.

"We are on our way to Cedars.... Hold on everything is fine. Tony hit his head... He should be fine....Marina is fine. She's driving the SUV. Would you mind looking over Robbie for a bit longer ?... No I don't think it would be a good idea to bring him to the hospital right now... Sure you don't mind... Thanks Harley...I'll call in a bit."

"Everything is fine ? "

"She agreed to watch over him for a bit. "

"We are almost at Cedars. I see the ambulance pulling in. That is them. I can see Michelle beside Tony.... What is that sound ? "Marina looks in her rear view mirrors.

"That is a siren Marina ! There is another ambulance coming in quickly behind us. Pull over !! "

**Chapter 14 **

_Cedars_

Jeffrey looks around. He picks up his cell phone. He dials a number.

"This is O'Neill. Do you have any clue where Dinah is ? No... then find her. I am not going to take a chance on her hurting my family. That is not going to happen again... Find her. "

Jeffrey slams his cell phone down.

"Jeffrey ? "

"Reva... How is Josh ?" Jeffrey seems startled.

"As stubborn as hell. He refuses to take treatment. Is Cassie really fine? I felt like she was hiding something from me. "

"Everything is fine Reva I am taking care of it . "

"I just want to make sure that my sister is fine. "

"Your sister will be fine. I am watching out for her. "

Jeffrey sighs.

"Did something happen with the impostors? Do you have some news? "

"Why do you ask that? "

"I have never known my sister to be clumsy in her life. What happened? "

"Reva it is fine. "

"Jeffrey I am worried about my family. "

"I know.... "

"Have you got much sleep? "

"Not really in the last couple of days. I have been working on your sister's case and preparing to prosecute the Salerno case. I have a lot on my plate. "

"What are you going to do about Danny Santos? "

"It is a lot more complicated than it appears. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do. Danny was working undercover. I can't say anything more. "

"So you knew about the hit on Eden? "

"Reva I can't talk about it. "

Just then Tony is rushed in on a gurney. Michelle is beside his side holding his hand.

"Tony... What the hell happened Michelle? " Reva asks.

"Ask my husband...Rick... I need your help. Tony is hurt pretty bad. "

Rick rushes over. Reva looks at Tony. Tony has a nasty bruise where his broken cheek is and a swollen eye.

"What happened Michelle...? Michelle, what happened? "Rick asks his sister.

"I was at the lighthouse with Tony and Danny walked in. He went crazy and hit Tony. He fell back and hit his head on the coffee table. I need to know that he will be fine Rick. "

"Michelle... "Tony mumbles.

"Tony... I'm right here. We're at Cedars. Don't try to talk. Rick I need

Your help. "Reva and Rick notice the closeness between them.

"O.k. lets move him into Trauma # 1. Michelle I need you to stay out here. I need to look at Tony. Danny did this? "

Danny and Marina enter the hospital. Michelle walks up and slaps Danny across the face. She is about to again when Reva grabs her and pulls her back. Jeffrey grabs Danny's arms.

"What the hell are you doing here? You came to finish the job? You almost killed him. Are you satisfied? How could I have married you? "

"I was worried about my cousin Michelle. I would never hurt Tony like that. "

"Really, then why is he in there fighting for his life? You sure have a lot of nerve showing up here. Just get the hell out of here. "

"Well you're as much to blame for this Michelle. What were you doing in bed with Tony? Danny also got hit or didn't you notice. "Reva and Jeffrey look over at Danny and Marina.

Michelle notices the fat lip and the broken cheekbone.

"Marina that is fine. I can deal with this myself. "

"I am not going to sit here and let her attack you like that. Danny you made a mistake and are worried about Tony. How is he?"

"He's in the trauma room with Rick. I don't know how he is. "

Danny worries about his cousin.

Just then Noah rushes in with the gurney carrying Marah. Marah is moaning in pain and holding her swollen stomach. Mindy is holding her hand trying to calm her down.

"Get out of the way!! I need to get Marah through here. Where Is Dr. Sedgwick? "

A nurse rushes up.

Jeffrey, Reva, Marina, Michelle and Danny stand back.

"She is in ICU # 2 waiting for you Dr. Chase. Dr. Anderson's plane has landed and he will be here in about 15 minutes. "

"Good. I need NICU notified and a drip of magnesium sulphate and corticolsteroids started STAT. "

"Right away. I will call it up. "

"Where do we head?"

"To the elevator down the hall. "

"Marah? "Reva looks at her daughter stunned seeing her daughter's stomach swollen from pregnancy.

"Mama....The baby can't come yet. It's not safe for him. "Marah begins to cry.

"Shh calm down Marah. Everything is gonna be fine. Remember what Noah said in the ambulance. You need to stay calm. "Mindy strokes her cousin's hair. Mindy looks over at Reva. She looks over and sees Jeffrey standing over in the corner motionless. He is trying to process the information.

"_Marah... pregnant....his child "Jeffrey tries to process the information. He looks over at Marah frightened... for their child's life. Their child .... Marah is pregnant with his child. Jeffrey is overwhelmed by the emotions that he was feeling... Tears form in his eyes. He looks at Mindy and Noah. Mindy looks at him with concern on her face._

"Marah..."

Marah hears his voice and turns to it immediately for comfort.

"Jeffrey, we need you.... "

Jeffrey rushes over and holds Marah's hand. He kisses her hand. Marah holds on for dear life taking all the strength that he has. They were safe. Jeffrey was here.

"The baby... O God Marah, sweetheart. I should have known... Everything is going to be fine. I'm here. I'm gonna make it so. Don't worry. Shh, just calm down. "Jeffrey says in a soothing voice. He stokes her hair and kisses her forehead. Mindy hears the love and concern in his voice. Jeffrey looks at his old friend, "Noah, everything is going to be fine right? "

"We need to get her up to the ICU. She's gone into premature labour. Keep her calm Jeffrey she needs that right now. "Jeffrey strokes Marah's hair and kisses her forehead.

Reva looks down and sees her daughter's swollen belly. She then sees Noah and Mindy.

"Mindy my God you should have told us. " Reva brushes back tears. She feels her knees go weak. Danny walks over and supports Reva. Reva looks at Noah.

"I was going to Reva. We need to worry about Marah and the baby right now. "

"She's gone into premature labour Reva. I need to get her up to the ICU. "

"Marah its mama... "

"Mama... He can't come yet. "

"Shh my baby girl everything is going to be fine. Mama and Jeffrey are here. Shh listen to Jeffrey and Noah everything is going to be fine. "Reva looks over at Jeffrey. He looks exhausted. He has tears in his eyes. She looks him in the eyes. Jeffrey looks down at Marah and kisses her on the forehead talking to her trying to calm her down.

They all rush to the elevator and up to the ICU.

**Chapter 15**

_Bill's Apartment_

Dinah hobbles into her brother's apartment. Damn Blondie. Why did she have to go and do that? Dinah sits on the bed and pulls up her pant leg and looks at the bruise that is forming on her leg. Blondie and Jeffrey would pay for that. Dinah's cell phone rings.

"Yes, everything is almost ready. Cassie is almost in place along with Jeffrey. You will have to wait. I will tell you when everything is ready and we can move. I promised everything would be ready. It will be soon. "

Dinah hangs up her phone. She still needed to prime Edmund he wasn't quite ready. She just needed to plant a couple more seeds of doubt in his mind. Bill Lewis enters the room and sees his sister enter. Bill is still stunned at seeing her. It was shock to him when he saw her outside of the Beacon. How could she have been so stupid to come out in public? If O'Neill ever found her, Dinah would go to prison. He was going to talk to her about it.

"Dinah I thought we talked about you leaving town. It is not safe for you here as long as Jeffrey O'Neill is around. Ross and I both don't think it is safe here for you. "

"I will be going soon Bill. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. "

Dinah gets up to grab a glass of wine. Her leg hurts a lot. Bill notices the hobble.

"What happened, Dinah? "

"Oh.... I tripped in the storm outside. I slipped. "

"Is it o.k.? "

"It will be fine. Don't worry about me. "

Just then Bill's cell phone rings. It's Billy. Bill warns his sister to be quiet.

"Hey Dad.... What? Hey hold on what happened to Uncle Josh? ... How is he? ... Aunt Cassie is there also. I'll be there in a moment."

Bill grabs his car keys and jacket.

"Bill what is the matter?"

"My Uncle Josh hit his head he is at the hospital. "

"Let me come with you. "

"That isn't a good idea. Aunt Cassie is also there. I don't want her to see you. "

"Bill she won't even see me. "

"Doesn't matter. Dinah you have to be careful if anyone were to see you then there could be some real trouble. I need to get going. "

Bill grabs his keys and heads down to the burgundy SUV. He gets behind the wheel. He looks outside. Dinah looks down from the window. She sees her brother leave and decides to follow him to the hospital.

Cedars

"Oh my god Danny...I have to go see Marah... "

"I'll go with you. "

"No stay here you need to find out how Tony is doing. I'll see you in a bit. "

"Give Reva my love. Tell her I am thinking of Marah. "

Danny gives Marina a hug. Marina rushes for the ICU.

Rick comes out.

"I don't even know why I am saying this to you. Danny I warned you about hurting my little sister. You were the one all along that caused her accident. How could you do that? "

"Rick... I had no choice I was working for O'Neill. How is Tony? "

"You still had a choice Danny. "

"I know Rick and I will always live with the consequences of that choice. How is he? "

"He has a concussion. He's asking for you. Normally I wouldn't recommend it but he said that he wanted to. I am going to go see how Michelle is doing. Was that Noah bringing Marah in? "

"Yes they are headed to the ICU. Did you have a clue about this Rick? "

"I knew that she was coming in. "

"How is she? "

"It's pretty dicey. She's gone into premature labour. We are going to try and save the baby if we can. "

"If .... "

"There is a lot more to it. "

"Like what, Rick? "

"We just need to keep her calm and go from there. "

Danny walks into Tony's room. He looks badly hurt.

"Tony ... "

"Danny... I didn't mean for it to happen. Michelle was so distraught. "

"Did you always want her Tony? "

"Oh yes Danny I did. I lusted after your wife. Does that sound like me? I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to .... "

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know Danny. "

"So this is how you repay me for saving your sorry butt with O'Neill and the Feds. I ask you to watch over my wife and this is what you do. I need to understand Tony. "

"Hey I never asked you to make that deal with O'Neill and the Feds. I was doing fine. "

"Oh really working for Vinnie Salerno. You knew that the Feds were just waiting for the right moment to take you down. It only would have been a matter of time. "

"Well, It was my life Danny and I was doing fine. You wouldn't have had to make the deal in the first place if you had just walked away from the life like you promised Michelle. Why did you do that Danny? Michelle loved you for who you were. You were so close to being out of the life for good. Why did you put them in danger? You could have found the money another way."

"No I needed the money right then. I wasn't going to start from scratch again. I just needed something to start up again. It wasn't like from prostitution or drugs. It was from legit businesses. "

"Danny Michelle didn't care about how much money you had. She cared about you. She would have lived in a cardboard box with you if you had to. "

"So all of this is my fault? "

"If the shoe fits. Michelle never would have been in that warehouse in the first place. You wouldn't have had to work for Salerno. O'Neill would not have had you underneath his thumb. She never should have been put in that type of danger. "

"Oh really. I don't see you changing your life Tony? You think that you could have keep her safe better than me ? That is a joke and you know it."

"If Michelle and Robbie were my family I would change it. I never ever would have put them in that type of danger. I would have gotten them as far away from that life as I could. I never would have taken that chance with their lives. They would have come above all other things. "

"So what you want them? You are trying to take my family away from me? "

"They aren't possessions, Danny. That's for Michelle to decide. She needs to figure out what she wants. She needs to decide what her life is without anyone dictating how it should be. She needs to figure out who this new person is. The Michelle that we all knew may never come back. You have to accept that. "

"Answer me you want her don't you?"

"I do. O.k... Anyone would be lucky to have a woman like Michelle and a kid like Robbie to love. I can't help it Danny. I love her... O.k.? "

Danny steps back stunned by the revelation. He knew that Tony cared for Michelle but he never realized that he had fallen in love with her. Danny and Tony hear a gasp behind them. Michelle drops a cup of coffee on the floor

"Ouch. "

"Michelle are you o.k. "Danny walks over to Michelle. She pulls back stunned by the confession she heard from Tony.

"I'm fine, Danny.... Tony is that true? Do you love me? Tell me. "

"Michelle .... "

"Don't lie to me. "

"This isn't the time or the place Michelle. You have enough to deal with. What was that commotion I heard outside? "

"Its o.k. nothing to worry about Tony. It's just a crazy night. People do crazy things on a night like this. "Danny answers. Michelle looks at Danny. Danny pleads with her to not say anything. Michelle gets the hint.

"Tony I need to understand. Don't shut down. You are the only one that hasn't lied to me. Tell me Tony. "

"Yes! O.k. I can't help how I feel. I do Michelle. Anyone would be lucky to have you and Robbie as their family. You are an incredible woman. "

"Tony.... "

"I know you still need to figure out who you are. Your life is complicated enough. I understand that. I would never pressure you. That's why I wasn't going to tell you. That is why I tried to leave tonight. "

"I know. "

Michelle walks over and touches Tony's face.

Danny steps out seeing the closeness. Michelle watches him leave. Michelle follows Danny out into the corridor.

"Is that how you feel? Are you not sure? "

"I don't know Danny. I like who I am with Tony. I don't have to cover. I know that I will always get the straight answer from him. I like this new Michelle but I need space to figure out who she is. Tony and I didn't plan on what happened tonight it just did. It's been there under the surface bubbling since the accident. I can't help if he is the man that I remember. I never meant to hurt you and Robbie. I don't know if the Michelle that you want to come back will ever come back. I can't stand the look of disappointment in your face when you see me and look for any remnants of the woman that you loved obviously so much. "

"I never meant to pressure you. I never meant to hurt you. I have regretted that moment from the day it happened. I thank God that Tony was there to pull you out of the fire. That Michelle may come back. You shouldn't' give up hope. "

"Danny that is what I am talking about even now you are looking for her. There is no old Michelle or new Michelle. There is just me. You have to understand that, please tell me that you know that? "

"I do...Michelle you have to understand that I never would have blown the warehouse if I had known that you were in there. "

"But Eden ? "

"Eden didn't Michelle. It was all part of a plan with O'Neill to bring down Salerno. It was supposed to be a clean hit. You were never supposed to be in there. If I had any idea.... I have lived with the consequences of that decision ever since. Please tell me that you know that I never meant to hurt you or Tony. "

"I do now. I was too stunned and furious at the moment to realize it. I reacted. Tony tried to explain it to me. So Eden is alive. Does Bill know ? "

"He does but nobody else is supposed to. Eden may have to testify against Salerno. Please Michelle I never meant to hurt you. "

"I can see it in your eyes that you never would have hurt me. But I hate the lies and the pressure."

"I know but I was trying to protect you Michelle from the dangers of the case. I didn't want you to find out about the job. I hated doing it. I had no choice. I hope that you know I never meant to hurt Tony like that. I just reacted when I saw you with him like that... "

"I know. I am sorry that you saw us that way. That wasn't fair to you. We got lost into the moment. "

"I just got you back. How was I supposed to tell you? I needed you to remember me first and get to know me before ... "

"I understand but we are supposed to be equals. I could have handled the truth. What I can't handle are the lies. "

"I get that. "

"Do you really? "

"I do now. You always hated the lies. Do you care for Tony?"

"Danny... I don't think this is the time or place to discuss that. "

"Please Michelle... Just tell me the truth so I know where we stand. "

"I feel something for him. I am sorry if that hurts you. I can't deny it. I need to see where it goes. We get each other. I can just be around Tony. There is no bull or pressure to be perfect Michelle. I can just live. I know that you don't want to hear this. "

"So is that why you set up the Lighthouse. I noticed it. Michelle. "

"I needed somewhere to think and no it wasn't a love nest for me and Tony. It was a no rule zone. I didn't have to listen to everyone tell me who I had to be. I could just be. Tony wanted to leave tonight but I asked him to say. Tony tortured himself about what happened tonight. Tonight has been the only night.... I think that we need our space to decide what to do. All this tension between us won't be good for Robbie. Where is Robbie? "Michelle realizes that her son isn't with Danny.

"He's at the house. Harley is watching over him. Marina made sure of it. "

"Marina?.... "

"She is just a good friend of mine. She used to be a good friend of yours. We have been friends for a long time. Tony needs you. "

"What was that with the pregnant woman, Marah right, that came in? Why didn't' you tell Tony about her? "

Danny pulls Michelle over to the side away from the door.

"Don't speak too loud. We don't need to agitate Tony anymore. Tony and Marah have a history together. Tony doesn't need to find out about her right now. "

"She's Reva's daughter right ? "

"She is. The Lewis family has a hard time accepting our life."

"Were they close? "

"They were for a bit but she moved on with her life. They both did. She couldn't accept Tony's life for what it was. It was too dangerous for her. "

"I won't tell him for now. But I won't keep a secret from him. "

"I understand that. I should probably go see Marah. Marina went to see her. "

"Tell Reva that I am thinking of her. Hey what was up with O'Neill's reaction ? O'Neill looked more stunned then Reva. He looked like he was bowled over when she came in. You could have hit him with a 2x4. I don't think I have ever seen him like that. He always seems so cold, arrogant and collected. If you didn't know better you would say.... He isn't....He is! Whoa.... That explains a lot. Marah left Tony for him? "

"It's more complicated than that. O'Neill and Marah have had a complex relationship."

"So why wasn't she with him if he cared about her ? He obviously didn't know about the child. "

"He didn't want her to get hurt because of the case. He sent her out of town before anything happened. I should have done the same thing with you. "

"Well I didn't want to go so now we deal with what has happened. He cares about her. "

"He does. "

"Marah's here? Did you say that she was pregnant? I must have heard that wrong. "

"Nope she was definitely pregnant. O'Neill looked blown away. "

"Marah's up in the ICU, Cassie. She's in premature labour."

Danny looks over and sees a stunned Cassie.

"Cassie my God what happened? " Danny walks over and touches Cassie's splinted wrist.

"The lights went out at the farm. I tripped over some furniture and banged my wrist. So how is Marah?"

"She's looks about six months pregnant. O'Neill and Reva are with her. It's touchy Cassie. "

"I need to go see Reva. "

"You tripped Cassie? In all the time I have known you I have never known you to be a klutz. I haven't heard of any power going out. When I was over at the farm earlier..."

"I tripped Danny. That is all nothing more. Danny... what happened to your face? "Cassie finally notices the fat lip and broken cheekbone. She touches the bruises. Danny winces and pulls back. She looks over at Michelle. That answered it for her. "Tony? "

"Long story... he has a mild concussion. Go see Marah. I'll be fine. I'll tell you about it later. "

Edmund comes out.

"Cassie you should really be resting. Danny what happened? "

"A long story Edmund. Is Cassie fine? "

"I am fine both of you. So Marah is up in ICU? "

"Marah is here?"

"She pregnant, Edmund and in premature labour."

"How is she Danny? "

"We don't know. Reva and O'Neill are with her. I need to go see her and Reva. Marina is up there as well. Mindy and Noah brought her in."

"Noah Chase? Talk about a name from the past. We'll come with you."

"How was Jeffrey? "

"Wordless, motionless, exhausted like he'd been thrown through the ringer. He didn't look good. I have never seen that worry on his face before. He rushed right over to Marah. He seems to really care about Marah. You were right Cassie. I have never seen him like that. Did something more happen tonight? "

"Did I just hear that right about Marah? "

"Bill?"

"Marah is pregnant?"

"Danny what happened? "Sandy asks him noticing the bruises on his face.

"Tony... long story. Marah is up in the ICU. "

"Is she going to be o.k.? "

"Don't know? Marina just went up to see her. "

Rick comes over and calls to Bill.

"Bill..."

"Rick how is Uncle Josh? "

"He hit his head he should be fine. He is resting right now. Billy is with him. "

"I should go see him. "

"Bill he doesn't know about Marah yet... I don't want to agitate his condition. "

"Sure...Where is he? "

"Cubicle 4. "

"He's this way. I can take you too him. Uncle Billy is with him right now."

Sandy leads Bill over to Joshua.

Dinah listens with interest in her nurse's uniform that she borrowed from the supply room. She makes sure that her auburn wig is straightened. Jeffrey has a child with Marah Lewis? He couldn't have Blondie so he went for her niece. Tacky. Dinah knew that she had to see this. Very interesting.

**Chapter 16**

_ICU # 2 _

_( About a half hour later )_

Marah is resting in a bed. There are machines beeping. The blood pressure medication has finally worked and it is down to a reasonable range. The contractions have slowed down and were further and further apart. It was a warning. A foetal monitor was watching the changes. Marah would have to remain in hospital for the next couple of days for monitoring but the baby wouldn't be born now. Noah is outside talking with Dr. Anderson. Noah had asked Dr. Anderson not to worry the family about the information about the baby's health. They needed to deal with the fact that Marah was pregnant. Dr. Anderson agreed. They decided to give Marah a sedative to relax. Noah had looked at Jeffrey and asked how he was. Jeffrey's eyes were fixed on Marah through the glass window not even noticing the question. He still couldn't grasp that she was pregnant. Noah touches him and he turns to face him.

"How is she? "

"She's fine. She's resting now. The medication seems to be working. How are you old friend? You don't look very good. "

"It has been a long day. I just found out about Marah. How do you expect me to react Noah? I should have been told. This is more than just a little news. Why did you keep this from me? "

"We were going to tell you but Marah wanted to be the one to tell you."

"I know but still. She'll be fine right? "

"We'll make sure of it. She is under the best of care. Nothing is going to happen to her and that child. "Dr. Anderson replies.

"And who are you? "

"This is Dr. Rich Anderson from the Cleveland Centre Birthing Clinic. I have been asked to consult on Marah's case. "Noah answers.

"Why? "

"An extra opinion doesn't hurt right now Jeffrey. "

"Everything is fine right. With Marah and the baby both of them? ...The baby. I still can't believe that I am saying that. I mean I knew it was possible but..." Jeffrey sighs. He brushes a hand through his hair.

Reva was standing back trying to understand what has happened. Marah was having a baby. Her baby girl was going to be a mother. Mindy had her arms around her shoulders. Why didn't she tell them? That is why Marah wanted to come home when she called those months back. Reva looks at Jeffrey. He didn't look good. It was obvious how much he still loved her daughter. He sent her away because of the Salerno case. He looked like he was worried about something else. He looked like he was at the breaking point. He wasn't telling her the truth about Cassie. Something more had happened at the farm. It had worried him. She walks over and touches his shoulder. He looks at her. She looks in his eyes. There was such love, concern and exhaustion in them.

"Is everything fine Jeffrey?"

"I will be fine. I just can't believe this. How are you Reva?" Jeffrey puts his arm around his friend's shoulder. Reva lays her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this. I need to go find Joshua. "

"How is he? "

Rick walks up and answers the question.

"He's fine Reva. I checked on him before I came up. He's sleeping right now. He doesn't know anything about Marah. I want him to stay calm. How is she? "

"Rick, she's sleeping right now and the contractions have abated. I think it was just all the stress. We are going to keep her monitored. Do you know Dr. Rich Anderson? "

"No, Hello. "

"Hello... "

Rick remembers his conversation with Dr. Sedgwick about Marah's condition. Obviously neither Reva nor Jeffrey knew about the heart problem yet.

"It is good to see you again Rick. "

"It's been a long time Noah. "Rick looks over and sees Mindy standing beside Reva. She hasn't changed in all the years that he has known her. "Melinda Sue Lewis, you don't look different at all. "

"Rick. "Mindy gives him a hug, "Actually it is Melinda Sue Lewis Chase but you can still call me Mindy. Noah and I got married at Christmas. "

"Congratulations. "Rick was stunned by the news. He looked down at the marquis cut diamond ring and baguette. Noah walks over and puts a hand around his wife's shoulders. He kisses her cheeks.

"You have an incredible woman Noah. "

"I know I am very lucky. "

"So I hear that you are married now and have a new baby daughter. Leah? Fatherhood seems to agree with you. "

"It does. Mel Boudreau, my wife, is incredible. I am very lucky to have her as a part of my life. Leah is beautiful you will have to see her." Reva jumps in, "A spitting image of her mother. "

"Very true. "Rick looks at Jeffrey. He looks absolutely exhausted. Jeffrey's eyes are fixated on Marah through the window. He turns back to Mindy. "I also have a son with Harley named Jude. "

"Harley Cooper, talk about a name from the past? How is she doing?"

"Good. "

"And Frank ?"

"He's doing fine. He's the police chief now. "

"Good to hear. And Phillip and Beth ? "

"Phillip divorced Beth a couple years ago. He is married to Olivia Spencer now. They have a baby daughter named Emma. She is adorable. "

"As in Aunt Olivia who was married to Josh ? "

"One in the same but that is a long story. We will have to catch up. "

"I should go see them. "

"They would like that. "

Reva looks at Jeffrey,

"I should go see Joshua. "

"I'll watch over Marah. "Jeffrey tells Reva.

Rick jumps in after overhearing the conversation.

"Josh is fine Reva like I said. You don't have to worry. He doesn't know anything about Marah yet. I wanted to get him calmed down. Billy is with him. I called him. I hope you don't mind. "

"No that is fine. Billy may be the only one to reason with Joshua. Joshua can be so bull headed sometimes. I can't imagine how he will react when he finds out about Marah. Jeffrey he didn't mean what he said to you downstairs. He's just frustrated with everything that has happened."

"I know Reva. "

Noah and Mindy look over at Reva.

"Reva what happened to Uncle Josh? "

"Josh hit his head trying to find the fuse box down in the basement. Your dad and your brother are with him. They probably would want to see you. Your cousin Sandy is with him right now. I guess you don't know that we found Jonathon, my son with Richard. It has been quite a year and now this. We should have been told Noah. You had no right to keep this from us. "

Noah looks at Mindy at the reference to Jonathon.

Mindy answers for her husband, "I know Reva. Marah needed to figure out what she wanted to do. She has had a lot on her plate the last couple of months. "

"Is everything o.k. Noah? "Jeffrey asks Noah.

"It will be fine. Jeffrey are you sure that you don't want to go sit down. I can go grab you a coffee or something to eat . You look like you are about to fall down? "

"I'm fine. I am just... I don't know. It is a lot to absorb. Reva, how are you doing? You look like you need to sit down? "

"I am fine. Go see her. It's o.k. right Noah ? "

"That would be fine. Marah would like that. Just keep her calm. She's a fighter remember that."

Jeffrey hugs Reva.

"We can talk about Cassie later. "

**Chapter 17 **

_Marah's ICU Room _

Jeffrey walks in and hears the beeping of the monitors. He walks over and sees Marah sleeping. Jeffrey stands by the window and looks out at the thunderstorm. There is a rumble again. He shudders. How he hated the thunder. He laughs remembering New Year's Eve.

He had been sitting in Olivia's because of a thunderstorm outside. A thunderstorm in the middle of a snowstorm. Marah came in and looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing one of her own creations, a Marah Lewis Original - a one shoulder red sequin gown. He had told her how beautiful she was and she was not getting the hint. Then a crash of thunder happened outside. Marah saw him shudder and laughed,

"Are you o.k.? "

"Yeah I'm fine. But thunder in a snowstorm have you ever heard of such a thing? Sorry I'm just... you know... thunder. "

Jeffrey smiles. She had a way of completely disarming him and not realizing the effect that she had on a man. She was just being herself. He remembers making love to her that night. It was that night he realized that it would be a lot more complicated. He had fallen for her. He had allowed himself to love again. Jeffrey stretches his arms and brushes a hand through his hair. He is exhausted both mentally and physically. He brushes his hand through his hair and loosens his tie. Jeffrey sits down in the chair beside her. He's still trying to process what has happened. Why the hell didn't Noah or Mindy tell him the news? Because of this case. This damn case. Would it ever end? Jeffrey understood Noah's reasoning but still. Jeffrey laughed Noah had said yesterday that Marah had news to tell her family. This was more than just a little news. He had a right to know. Pregnant with his child. My God, Marah was pregnant with his child. When? Jeffrey realizes with a smile the night before he sent Marah to Paris. God he loved her. He hadn't wanted to send her away. It wasn't safe. It's still not safe especially after tonight at the farm.....

That night before he sent her to Paris alone was so incredible. He remembers the candlelight and the food that Marah surprised him with. She had wanted to kick start their new adventure. Jeffrey smiles remembering Marah's choice of words. She was so excited about Paris and the opportunity. She had seemed so alive again. She needed to after Carrie. Carrie had nearly sucked that incredible spirit right out of her. She told him that they weren't allowed to speak any English that night just French. Jeffrey laughs Marah didn't know much French. She laughed and only said three words. Those three words "Je t'aime Jeffrey" meant so much. He was overwhelmed when he heard them. That night they knew how to give pleasure and take pleasure from each other. They understood each others nuances. They had made love a couple times that night. They hadn't used protection at all. How could he have been so careless? A little voice in his head speaks ..._Because you wanted to see her pregnant with your child. _He had wanted her to stay with him. He wanted that new beginning with her. He wanted to get out from underneath this pressure. He had lost so much already because of his job. He just wanted to deserve that happiness that she had brought to his life. He used to believe that a man could be happy with any woman provided he didn't love her. He had lived his life like that for so long since Rebecca's death. Well that was a lie. He'd realized that when he met Marah. He had realized that after New Years. He loved her more than he could possibly say. He was happiest when he was with her. The times that he shared with her were some of the best. Marah had found that part of him that he thought had died after Rebecca was killed. She broke through that wall that he had kept around his heart for so long. She had seen the man that he had tried so hard to cover... "He looked ferocious but I knew better... "Jeffrey laughs at Marah's comment that night in the pool house after she had been released on bond for Carrie's murder. He had been so worried about her. He had to see her. He had to know that she was fine. Even with all that was happening to her she was trying to be brave but she couldn't lie to him. The guilt was eating away at her. He just wanted to take her into his arms and make the hurt go away. He knew what guilt did to a person. He had lived with it all his life. Rebecca.... Richard.... He had lived with the guilt of both of their deaths. They knew each other so well. They had that uncanny connection that first night that that they had talked when he had given her a ride home. He had tried to fight her but he couldn't. She was always there in his thoughts.

They had already been through so much together and now this. With his line of work he had never considered the idea of a family or settling down. Those were foreign concepts to him. But with Marah it was the first time that he had considered it, no he wanted it, he craved it. He had been alone all his life and had gotten used to it then he found Richard. Then he had lost Richard. It had created such an ache in him. Then this last year spending time with Cassie and the children even Eddie. It was killing him not being able to tell them who he really was. But he couldn't just yet, it wasn't safe....

Jeffrey pulls out the two family lockets out of his pocket. He looks at the Winslow Crest of a proud regal lion. Richard had given him that final night in Washington. He was killed a couple days later. Jeffrey remembered his reaction when Richard passed him the locket.

"I have something that I want to give you? "

"What is it? "

"You have always said that you were alone. This is proof that you are not alone. "

Richard grasped Jeffrey's hand and passed him it. Jeffrey opened his hand and looked at the locket with shock and bewilderment. Jeffrey put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an almost identical locket.

"I already have one of those. I never knew what it meant. I found it in my grandmother's things after she died. I was fascinated by the design of the lion. "

"That is our family crest. Our father Prince George had them commissioned for his children. They were made by a renowned jeweller on the San Cristobel. He had one made for each of his sons. Edmund has one. I have one and our brother William is supposed to have the final one.... "Jeffrey remembers Richard's bewilderment at him having the locket. Richard rushed out of the room.

"I need to go. I will see you again. "

"Richard what is it? "

Jeffrey hadn't thought of that conversation in a long time. He couldn't deny who he was anymore. He couldn't deny his child its heritage. He couldn't deny his past anymore. It was getting too hard. Edmund and Cassie needed to understand. Eddie was so worried that he wanted Cassie. He was so jealous that he couldn't see the bigger picture. He just didn't understand. He didn't want Cassie that way. He cared about her and loved her as family. He was in love with Marah. She was the first person that he had loved in a long time. He needed to protect his family. Jeffrey places the locket back in his pocket. He walks over and sits beside Marah. She looks exhausted. He touches her face with his finger.

"Jeffrey you really are here. The baby ... "

"Don't worry the baby is fine. Sleep Marah we'll talk later. "

"Don't go, please. "

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again. The baby is fine. Now sleep. "

"Jeffrey.... "

"Shh we'll talk later. Rest now. "

Marah falls back to sleep. Jeffrey sits down and places a hand on her stomach touching his child. He feels flutters of movement. Tears come to his eyes. He kisses her stomach through the hospital gown. The sound of the baby's heartbeat echoes in the room along with the beeps and hisses of the other machines and monitors.

"I love you Marah. I have always loved you. You brought me back to life. I am never letting you or our child go again."Jeffrey kisses Marah's stomach. He feels a flutter of movement again. He brushes back a tear from his eye. He sighs and speaks quietly, "I will keep you both safe. I need to finish this last case and that is it. Then we can be together. I promise you that. "

Marah hears his quiet whisper of love and caresses him with her hand. She has tears in her eyes. She was home finally where she belonged. She fell asleep caressing his head. She never heard the second part of his confession.

Meanwhile outside while Jeffrey is talking to Marah :

Reva walks over to the window and watches Jeffrey and Marah. She has tears in her eyes. She brushes the tears away with her fingers. She watches her daughter. She can't believe that Marah is having a baby. She feels a pair of hands on her shoulders and sees Mindy.

"Everything will be fine Reva. "

"I hope so. I just can't believe... Mindy we should have been told. "

"I know. We needed to keep Marah safe. You know because of the Salerno case. "

"That is why he sent her away wasn't it? "

"He needed to know that she was alright. It was the only way that he could do the case. He loves her Reva. I think that she is the first person that he has loved in a long time. "

"I can see it in his eyes. I was just so mad when he sent her away. Josh was absolutely furious. "

"It was the only way that we knew that she would leave. It absolutely killed Jeffrey to have to lie to Marah. He knows how much she hates lies. "

"I knew there was something more but he wouldn't tell me. So you put together this job to protect her? "

"She needed that change after Carrie. She needed a new perspective but Paris would never be her permanent home. Springfield always would have her heart. She also needed to get out of harm's way. If Salerno had ever figured out Jeffrey's relationship with Marah.... "

"I know. Cassie was nearly hit when Salerno tried to kill Jeffrey. "

"I know. Jeffrey felt so guilty about putting Cassie in danger. He agonized over the idea that Marah could have been caught in the crossfire. I could hear it in his voice. "

"You talked to him? "

"I called him on the phone when Noah told me about it. I needed to know that he was fine. "

"Marah needed the change of the scenery but I am glad that she is home. "

"Jeffrey knew that Christian was looking for a new designer so he asked me to send the designs over to him. Jeffrey called in a couple of favours to make her dreams come true but her dream was her family and being with him. She loves him so much. "

Reva steps back and looks at her niece.

"Jeffrey made the call? I thought that it was you. You have known Jeffrey for a long time? "

"Jeffrey and I have been friends for a couple of years. Noah and Jeffrey have known each other for a long time. He wanted everyone to believe it was me. He did it all for Marah. He wanted her to be safe. "

"Noah knew Jeffrey? Did Jeffrey know Richard when he was in San Cristobel ?"

Mindy looks at her aunt unsure of how to answer.

"Reva.... "Marina gives Reva a hug.

"Marina. "

"Little Marina Cooper? Frank's daughter? I didn't even recognize you. You have grown up so much."

"The one in the same. Hi Mindy. You got Marah the job in Paris? What an incredible opportunity. She was so excited about the job. "

"Marah is an incredible designer but it was Jeffrey that got her the job. "

"Really? "Marina didn't seem that surprised at the news.

"So how are Danny and Tony? "

"Danny is fine. He wanted to see how Tony was. He never meant to hurt Tony. You have to know that Danny never would have set that explosion if he had known that Michelle was in there. "

"I know Marina but he still had a choice. Does your Dad know where you are? "

"He is at Company with Grandpa and Aunt Harley is watching Robbie for me right now. "

"Tony as in Santos? He was involved with Marah right?"

"For a bit then Marah met Jeffrey. "

"And Tony decided to go after Michelle. "

Reva and Mindy both look at Marina.

"Danny is downstairs talking to Michelle. So how is Marah? "

"The contractions stopped thank goodness. I think it was just a warning. She is resting right now. Jeffrey is with her right now. "

"Reva you look tired. Why don't we go and sit down in over on the couch? "Marina and Mindy lead Reva over to the couch.

"I don't know if I would get up again. I still can't believe it Mindy. My baby girl is having a baby. "Reva breaks down in tears. Mindy holds her aunt.

"Everything is going to be fine now. Marah is home where she should be. "

Marina looks in the window and sees Jeffrey caressing Marah's forehead and talking to her softly.

"Do you need anything Reva? "

"A cup of tea would be nice. Thank you Marina. "

"Reva... "

"Cassie. Edmund "Reva hugs her sister. "How is your wrist? "

"It is fine. How is Marah? Nothing happened. "

"It was a false alarm. Thank goodness. She's resting right now. "

"That is good to hear Reva. We were stunned about the news when Danny told us. Do you know where Jeffrey is?

"Jeffrey is in with her right now. "

"Mindy how could we not have been told? "

"It was Marah's choice Cassie. "

"Noah long time no see. "

"Edmund it is good to see you again. "

Cassie looks in and sees Jeffrey with Marah.

Danny comes up and looks around. He sees Cassie.

"Reva. I know I am not your favourite person right now but I just wanted to see how Marah is. "

"Marah is sleeping right now. It was just a warning. "

"That is good to hear. Marina said that she would be coming up here. Do you know where she is ? "

"She went to get me a cup of tea. "

Danny walks over to the window and sees Jeffrey with Marah. Jeffrey looks exhausted. Edmund comes over and takes a look inside. He sees Jeffrey pull out a something and look at it. Jeffrey sits on the chair holding Marah's hand and caressing her forehead.

"He cares about her. "

"I know. I am sorry I heard about that thing with Michelle. "

"I had no choice I was working with O'Neill to bring down Salerno. "

"You don't have to tell me. I have done a lot of things in my past to make people question. I would not be one to cast judgement on anyone. "

"I know you stuck up for me in the hospital to Ross. It meant a lot to me that you did that. I never would have caused the explosion that hurt Michelle. I have lived with the consequences of that decision ever since. "

"Choices have a way of coming back to bite you. It took me a bit to learn that lesson. Things are never quite what the appear to be are they. "

"No they aren't. Edmund tell me what really happened at the farm ? I was with Cassie earlier. I have known her a long time and I have never known her to be a klutz. Does this have something to do with her identity theft ? She seemed really spooked earlier when I talked to her at the farm."

"What do you know about that ?"

"Just little pieces that she has told me. Cassie is one of my dearest friends. She believed in me when nobody else would. If someone is threatening her then I want to help. "

"Lets go talk where it is more quiet. "

"O.k. "

"Reva here is some tea to calm your nerves. Grandfather always says that it helps.... Danny. "

"Marina "

Marina rushes over and gives Danny a hug. Everyone notices the hug.

"How did your talk go with Michelle ? "

"We figured out a couple of things. I need to go speak to Edmund for a moment. Could you check on Robbie for me ? "

"Of course. "

Marina leaves to go talk to Aunt Harley.

Dinah walks by wearing her nurses uniform and sees Jeffrey with Marah. She also sees Cassie with Reva talking along with Mindy. Edmund is right beside Cassie's side. Dinah watches Jeffrey. She decides to leave the area before anyone recognizes her and goes downstairs to make a phone call.

**Chapter 18**

_Stairwell, Cedars._

Noah walks down the stairs. He thinks about Jeffrey. Dinah must be here in the country now. That is the only way to explain Jeffrey's state of mind. Why hadn't she contacted him yet ? The meeting was supposed to be in a couple of days. Something must have happened. Noah walks over to Josh's room and looks in. Someone sees him and comes out.

"So have you been watching over the Lewis family and Agent O'Neill like I asked you too ? "

"I have. "

"Do you have anything to report to me that is new ? "

"Nothing. Dinah Marler has been spotted here in the Springfield. I got the call just a bit ago. Jeffrey called it in. He is getting really agitated as to where she is. Dinah went after Cassie at the Jessup Farm. We haven't been able to track her down. I have a couple of agents already looking for her and going over the farm. Jeffrey was able to stop it though. I think it may have been a warning. Cassie took a pretty good whack at Dinah with a candlestick. I have agents looking at hospitals and clinics in case she has showed up at them."

_That is what must have happened._ Dinah wasn't supposed to hurt Cassie.

"That is the stubbornness that I have always known about Cassie. So that is why Jeffrey looks so tired. So Dinah is here then. We needed to find her. We also need to keep an eye on Jeffrey. He may not be thinking right. He's had a lot on his plate. He didn't look too good upstairs. And the kids ? "

"I have agents at the hotel watching over them. "

"How is Josh doing ? "

"He has a concussion. He should be better by morning according to Drs. I heard that Marah was brought in by you and Agent Chase. Isn't it dangerous for her with everything that is happening. "

"She needed to come here and see her family. It was more stressful in Europe for her. "

"How is she ? "

"She is fine. The contractions have stopped for now. She should be o.k. "

"And the baby's heart problem ? "

"It is still a delicate situation. We are not sure about that yet. Dr. Anderson is going to look over her case. We need to keep an eye out for Ms. Marler. She will not think twice about going after Marah if she finds out that she is linked with Jeffrey. Any news about the other suspect ? "

"No news from Customs but he gave our agents the slip at the border. I am not sure if he is in the country. "

"Has he made contact with Salerno yet ? "

"Not that I know of but I have contacts at the prison that are supposed to call me if a call is made through to him. "

"Good. We need to find that out and soon. How is your cover ? "

"Fine. Nobody suspects me yet that I know of. Alan Spaulding nearly threw me in jail but I was able to cover for that. So far no one suspects who I really am. "

"Be careful around Spaulding. He has a way of figuring out things. Did you find the information about the Antimonius in his computer before you were caught ?"

"I wasn't able to find much before I was discovered. I did find some Cayman Island accounts. I have the numbers written down."

"O.k. Good. Hopefully that will be the money from the sales. We need the forensic accountants to go over those files. "

"I already got them working on that. Do we know where Jon is ? I tried to contact him in Munich but no go. "

"We had to move him to a safe house in London. Somebody figured out where he was. "

"How do you want to contact here ? "

"The unlisted contact number or the e-mail account in St. Moritz. It is probably the safest spot. You still remember what Code 21 means right ?"

"Do you think we might have to use it ? "

"Hopefully not but I am worried that something might happen tonight if he figures out about Marah. I have agents watching her right now just in case. "

"O.k. "

Just then they are interrupted.

"Sandy do you know where my Mom is ? I am really worried about her. I went out to the farm with Joey and there are all these cops roaming around the farm... What happened ? " Tammy trembles. Sandy takes her into his arms and caresses her. He holds her in his arms.

"Aunt Cassie is fine. She is upstairs with Reva. Everything is fine. "

"I need to go see her. "

"Where is Lupo ? I thought that he was supposed to be with you. "

"Lizzie called him with some emergency. He rushed over to the mansion. She has him wrapped around his little finger. "

"Tammy ? As in Tammy Winslow ? I remember you when you were just a child. "

"You were a friend of our father's right ? "

"I was a good friend of Richard's. I just came to meet his son. I am so glad that Reva found him. "

"We all are. "

"Tammy there is more news . I should tell you before you go up there."

"What ? "

"Marah is here ?"

"Marah why ? Is she alright ?"

"She pregnant Tammy. She just went into premature labour. "

"Marah is pregnant ? How is Aunt Reva ? "

"They are all doing fine. "

"I need to go see them."

"Everything is going to be fine. The sandman is here. I have never let you down yet have I. "

"No you have always been there for me. You are a great cousin Sandy. " Sandy hugs Tammy.

"What did I just hear ? "

A big burly man comes out of Josh's room. He is wearing blue jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Uncle Billy ? What are you doing here ? "

"Josh hit his head but he is fine sweet pea. Don't worry. How is Cassie, Sandy ? "

"Noah was just telling me that she is fine. "

"Noah Chase long time no see. "

"Hello Billy. "

"What did I just hear about Marah ? "

"Marah is here Billy. She's pregnant. She was in premature labour but she is doing better. "

"So she is fine? Whew Josh is not going to believe this when he hears this. How is Reva ? "

"Handling it pretty well. Cassie and Edmund are with her along with Mindy. Jeffrey is also there as well. "

"Right... my God he must be the father. Josh is going to flip when he hears this. Why hasn't anyone told him ? "

"Rick believes that Josh is too sick right now to tell him. He doesn't want him to know. "

"We were planning to go see Marah, Uncle Billy. Do you want to come with us ? "

"I should stay and keep an eye on Josh. Give my love to them. "

Sandy and Tammy head up the stairs. Why would Lupo go and see Lizzie when he had Tammy ? Lizzie was a good girl for the most of it. She just had family problems but who didn't. Tammy absolutely adored Joey and this is how he was treating her ? He was a fool. Sandy sees a nurse looking at him. He sees her face just for a second. It couldn't be. She wouldn't dare show up here. Sandy sees Noah talking to the nurse. He must not have seen that right.

"Tammy, I need to go check something. "

"Sandy what is it ? "

Sandy turns back and the nurse has left.

"It is nothing. Lets go see my mom and Aunt Cassie. "

**Chapter 19 **

_ICU Waiting Room _

_( A half hour later ) _

Jeffrey comes out of the ICU room.

"How is she Jeffrey ? "

"She is sleeping right now...Cassie how is your arm ? "

"It is fine. How are you ? "

"I'm fine Cassie. "

Jeffrey goes into the private waiting room. He sits down on the chair. Jeffrey's cell phone rings. He picks it up

"So you got the message correct ? "a sultry female voice says.

"Dinah if I ever get my hands on you again. I will never let you see the light of day again. I will not let you terrorize Cassie and her family anymore. Do you understand me ? It is over. They are under my protection."

"Obviously not tonight right Jeffrey ? No we know who controls the game don't we ? "

"Why did you go back to the farm ? "

"Nostalgia. It used to be my home before that... I just needed to look around. "

"In the middle of a thunderstorm ? "

"It was the perfect time. How do you like the thunderstorm ? I hear that we are in for a couple of more. "

"I would love to talk about the weather but ... "

"I remember how much you hated that when we were in Europe together. You used to shudder at the sound. It was so cute. "

"Dinah. Listen to me very clearly. You made a huge mistake. Nobody threatens me or my family. "

"Family is very important to you all the sudden isn't it . First your brother Richard now his family. That is all you wanted right was his family ? That is why you are so protective of Cassie. "

"Don't you ever mention Richard's name to me. I told you I don't want Cassie. I thought that you realized that. "

"No that is right. You want her niece ? Young impressionable Marah Lewis. Couldn't get a real woman ? Close to robbing the cradle aren't you," Dinah laughs, "Cradle an interesting choice of words don't you think considering the circumstances. I saw you with her. Congratulations. Marah really should have stayed away from you..." Jeffrey lets out a low growl and talks very clearly and precisely into the phone.

"Don't you ever talk to me about Marah or even mention my child or I will hunt you down and I will kill you that is a promise. Get it."

"Temper, temper Jeffrey. There is that passion that I missed so much. I thought that Blondie had sucked the life right out of you. I guess Marah got you all fired up again. They say that a younger woman can do that for an older man. "

"If you ever go near Marah... you will regret it. "

There is a click on the phone.

Jeffrey picks up his cell phone and dials a number. "This is O'Neill. She has made contact with me. Yes ! She is in the country. I was just talking to her. I need people over here right now Cedars. I need people right now. I will not let her harm my family. " Jeffrey slams the phone closed and brushes his hand through his hair. He looks out the window. The thunderstorm is still raging.

Reva comes in,"Your family what are you talking about Jeffrey ? "

"Reva... I can't talk about this right now. "

"I need to know if my daughter and grandchild are in danger ? "

"I would never put them in danger. I would risk everything for them. That is my family in there also. "

"If it isn't Marah then were you talking about. What happened tonight, Jeffrey? "

Cassie comes in.

"I can tell her. She is going to keep on asking. She should know what happened. The impostor found me tonight Reva. "

"Cassie...during the storm at the farm... your wrist. Jeffrey she isn't going to try and come around here is she ?"

"Is she around Cedar's Jeffrey ? "

"No I have agents coming here just in case. There are also agents watching over your children. "

"Are we in danger ? "

"No nothing will every harm you. Cassie I will make sure of it."

Jeffrey pulls Cassie into his arms.

"Rather convenient that Mr. O'Neill found you right at that moment right ?" Edmund enters the room seething.

"Edmund, what are you suggesting ?"

"It just seems convenient that whenever you are in danger he seems to be right there for the rescue. "

"Edmund.... "

"So what is it Mr O'Neill ? "

Jeffrey gets up and brushes his hands through his hair. He was tired of the accusations and threats from Eddie.

"Yes that was my plan all along. I wanted Cassie all to myself. You got me. You have figured out my secret. O.k. Now let it go. "

Cassie and Reva look at him with shock on their faces.

"Get over yourself Mrs. Winslow. You think that I let you get terrorized for weeks by a lunatic so I could rescue you and get you into bed ? You hear how paranoid that sounds Edmund. I don't care for Cassie that way. Sorry Cassie. Marah is in that hospital room right now fighting for her life and the life of our child. They are my life. I love only Marah. "

"Then why did you send her away ? So you could stay close to Cassie. "

"I don't want Cassie. Get it through your thick skull o.k. I had to finish this case before I could go be with Marah. "

"Then why are you always around Cassie if you don't' want her ? Everywhere I turn you are there beside her. "

"Because it is my job Edmund. This is what I do o.k. good enough. "

Edmund senses that there is something more there and pushes Jeffrey.

"Come on Mr. O'Neill, there is a lot more than that. Some pat excuse is not good enough. "

"Edmund, What is the matter with you ? Jeffrey has been through enough. "

"No Reva. None of us know who this man really is. Are you going to really entrust your daughter and grandchild in his hands ? We don't know anything about him. He has lied to everyone in this town for months. No this case seems more personal than usual. You gave up Marah and you supposedly loved her. You lied to her. You don't even work for the bureau right now. That's right Reva. Mr. O'Neill has been on leave for over a month. You have lied to everyone why you are really here. So why can't he be lying about this ? Why is this case so damn personal for you ? "

Jeffrey looks at Edmund in a very low clear tone,"I do love Marah. Don't you dare ever question me on that. I needed to finish this case O.k.?"

"Because why ? What is it about this particular case ? You were already to leave then this happens to Cassie and you can't stay around long enough."

Jeffrey walks over and brushes a hand through his hair. He touches the lockets in his pocket. He couldn't do this anymore. He was tired of the accusations.

"Because. "

"Why ? "

"I had to protect my family o.k. "

" Your family ? Marah and the baby ? "

"No. Cassie and the children. I never planned on meeting Marah but now she is also my family. "

Cassie looks at Jeffrey. She has a confused look on her face. She looks at Jeffrey.

"No It can't be. "Cassie says in a very quiet voice. Jeffrey looks at her then looks at Edmund.

"Edmund, you don't think that it is by chance that I ended up in Cassie's hotel out of all the hotels in Springfield do you ?. I happen to choose the one that she owns. Why would I not leave considering how constantly Cassie irritates me. I am also a dead ringer for her dead husband ? Would that not make a person uncomfortable. Why there ? "

Edmund looks at him. That is exactly what Dee told him.

"No it can't be.... There is no way. "Cassie steps back and puts a hand to her mouth. Reva looks at Jeffrey.

"Noah said that you knew Richard ? "

"What are you talking about Reva ? "Cassie looks at her sister. The conversation at Olivia's before Edmund interrupted. Jeffrey was going to tell her something.

"Is it not clear for you. I made a promise to protect my family. "

"You're family.... What are you talking about ? "

" I made a promise to my brother to watch over his family. "

"Your brother ? Richard ? You can't be saying ? "

Jeffrey laughs. Edmund still didn't see it. He couldn't see the obvious right in front of his face,"No Our brother Edmund. Our brother. Do you think that it is by chance that I look like this. It isn't a fluke of nature or anything like that.... "

"No it can't be. "

"Edmund, I was adopted when I was a baby. I never knew my biological family until a couple of years ago when I was given this case. Of all the cases for me to be given. Richard was just as shocked as I was when we met. I had no clue that I had any family left. "

"But you said that you never met Richard ? You told me that in Olivia's. You lied to me."

"What was I supposed to tell you Cassie ? Oh by the way I am your dead husband's twin brother. Would you have actually believed me ?"

"Twin brother what are you talking about. Richard never had a twin. I don't know what type of joke you are trying to play Mr. O'Neill but I know my brother did not have a twin. Dax told me that you weren't related to us in anyway when I had him check up on you. "

"Jeffrey O'Neill is my adoptive name. It is the name that I am used to calling myself. My real name is William Winslow. Richard was my brother Edmund. You are my brother. Can't you see it ? We are family."

"No this is a lie. There is no way. "Edmund shakes his head.

"This can't be happening.... "Cassie feels her head spinning.

"Cassie... "

"Don't touch me. You can't be. Alonzo is William. Dax found him and had proof who he really was. Richard saw the proof. Dax manipulated it so we adopted his son. Dax proved that he was the real prince of San Cristobel. Alonzo and Richard had been switched at birth. He had proof ! "

"I don't know what proof that he had Cassie but he didn't' have these... "Jeffrey puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out both of the lockets."Edmund you know what these are right ? "

Jeffrey passes Edmund over his and Richard's lockets.

"My father... our father... made three of these for his sons. "Edmund pulls out his locket with the crest of the regal lion. "I have one. Richard had one and William was supposed to have the third one. They have our names engraved on them. "Edmund looks at the bottom of Jeffrey's locket and sees WGEW as for William George Edward Winslow engraved on the back, "We could never explain why Alonzo didn't have one. Dax said that our father probably didn't give it to him. Alonzo said that he never knew about them. His parents had probably gotten rid of all reminders of what they had done.....These could just be forgeries. "

"How would I know about them Edmund, really ? Or this."Jeffrey pulls up his sleeve and shows a faint tiny crescent moon birth mark on the back of his right shoulder.

Cassie looks at it.

"Richard had exactly the same one.... No, no this can't be happening. "

"But if you are William then who the hell is Alonzo? What the hell was Dax pulling ? "

"I don' t know Edmund but it spooked Richard the last time when I showed him the locket. Who told you that Alonzo was William ?"

"Dax did. He had proof that Richard wasn't the real prince that our father had given his son away. Richard was supposedly an illegitimate heir to the throne. That was how I had Richard dethroned. But if you are William then... How do you have the second locket ? "

"Richard gave it to me in the hospital when he asked for the living will. "

"What ? "Reva questions. She can't believe what she is hearing, " That is how you knew the will existed ? "

"Reva he knew that he was going to die. He knew that he was very sick and another stroke could kill him. He didn't want to burden you or Cassie. "

"But you let me go on trial for the murder ? "

"No. That was Doris Wolfe. I was working undercover. You don't think that it is by chance that I ended up in Springfield do you. I made sure that you were exonerated. I never would have let anything happen to you. "

Cassie can't take the news and rushes out of the room. Edmund and Jeffrey go to rush after her.

"No, no, no there is no way...I can't breathe. "

"Cassie ! "

"No don't touch me. "

"No I will go after her. Jeffrey.... "

"You knew something the first time that you met me remember ? "

Reva remembers the odd feeling that she felt when she met Jeffrey. She couldn't explain what it was. Now she understood. Jeffrey and Richard were brothers. Edmund looks at the man that he has considered his rival for so long. This is the man that he has come to loathe and now he was his brother. But If he was William who the hell was Alonzo? Dax was certain that he had proof.

Cassie rushes out of the room into the hallway. She can't breathe. It can't be true yet there was no other explanation. Jeffrey was William. Then who was Alonzo. Why didn't he tell her the truth sooner ?

William...If he is William then who was Alonzo... Whose child did she adopt ?... Thoughts swirl in Cassie's head.

Danny walks down to the waiting room. He had been on the phone with his contacts about Cassie's identity theft. He wasn't getting straight answers about who O'Neill was. He always knew that O'Neill was hiding something. Edmund was right to be suspicious about him. Cassie rushes past him.

"Cassie, hey whoa slow down. "

"Danny I need to get out of here. "

Cassie runs down the hallway.

"Reva what is the matter ? What happened ? "

"Jeffrey is Richard's twin brother. "

"What ? ! "

Reva rushes off. Danny decides to follow them. He has a bad feeling about this.

**Chapter 20**

_ICU Waiting Room._

"Edmund there are so many times that I wanted to tell you the truth. It killed me not to be able to. "

"You had ample time Jeffrey why didn't you ? It would have explained a lot. "

"I had to keep the secret for now. I needed to protect Richard's family. I made a promise to him. "

"From what ? What were you protecting his family from ? "

"Edmund... "

"Just tell me. "

"Richard's death wasn't an accident Edmund. "

"What ? Richard was murdered ? "

"Somebody wanted him dead. They believed that I was him. I don't think that they had any clue that there was two of us. "

"What happened ? "

Jeffrey tells him about working the antimonius case. He has been working the case for over 5 years. Noah was sent to San Cristobal and met Richard and him. Noah was stunned. Jeffrey never knew that he had any family. Richard and him agreed to work the case together to keep the drugs off the island.

"You thought that I was part of the drugs didn't you ? "

"Yes. I had suspicions but nothing that I could prove. I told Cassie that there was no way that you were involved. There were more people involved in this. Richard never believed that you were involved. He was adamant about that. He always believed that someone else was involved behind the drugs. I needed a cover to work a party in St. Moritz a couple of years ago. "

"The party at Christmas that Cassie found out about ? Cassie was right there was no way that Richard could have been there.... Oh my God you knew her impostor didn't you ? "

"I needed someone to play Cassie. Dinah was the perfect choice. "

"Dinah ? What does she look like ? "

"Why does that matter ? "

"Just humour me, please. "

"About Cassie's height. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. "

"Well she has brown hair now. Dinah so that is what Dee stands for. " Dee ? What are you talking about ? "

" Who do you think has been putting ideas in my head about you and Cassie ? Dinah as in Dinah Marler ? Bill's sister ? Ross's daughter. She tried to kill Cassie Jeffrey. You do know that ? "

"I didn't when we first started the case. We found her in a border prison. I needed someone for the dinner. Richard told me who she was. "

"When did you see Richard ? "

" He was helping me on the case. He wanted to tell me that he was close to finding information out about the Spaulding family. Dinah must have seen him then. "

"Dinah ? She was the one that tried to kill you ? Why ? "

"She knew that I was going to send her back to prison. She was so sure that I would. I had her arrested. I was planning to then she got away. Richard was killed a couple days later in that car accident after I met him in Washington. Dinah somehow got away. It was me that they meant to kill Edmund. I have never forgiven myself for that. "

"The meeting with the dealership that he had to rush out of town for. That is what you are talking about ? "

"It was cover for him. That was when he showed me the lockets. He was stunned that I had one. He couldn't believe that I had a locket. It really spooked him. "

Edmund's brain begins to examine all the information that Jeffrey...William has just told him. He realizes what Richard must have realized. Richard had figured out the truth and had been murdered because of it. He must have confronted him. Typical Richard. He must have been furious. Edmund seethes realizing that he has been played this whole time. They had played on his jealousy hoping he would be too mad not to realize the truth.

"Edmund what is it ? "

"I don't think that Dinah was the one that caused the car accident. I think that she has been a means to an end for now. I think she was hoping to rile me up to the point that I would kill you myself. She was just playing me for her own agenda. Richard was killed because he realized something else. He could have blown a secret wide open. "

"What ? "

"Who the real San Cristobal drug link is. He realized who it was. We need to find Cassie and Marah now. "

"Why ? "

_Stairwell, Cedars_

Danny rushes down the stairs. He sees Cassie running for the doors outside. Reva isn't far behind her. Michelle comes out after hearing all the commotion.

"What is the matter Danny ? "

"I don't know Michelle. I need to go follow Cassie. Stay with Tony. "

Reva runs after Cassie yelling at her. Billy and Bill hear the ruckus. Josh is still asleep from the sedative.

"Reva darling what is the matter ? "

"I can't talk. I need to follow Cassie. "

_ICU _

Sandy and Tammy arrive at the ICU.

"Sandy where's my mom ? I need to find her. "

"We'll find her. Don't worry has the Sandman ever let you down ? "

"No. "

"Fine. "

Sandy looks at Mindy. Mindy motions him to come over and talk to her. Sandy sees Marina and motions her over.

"Can you watch Tammy please for me ? "

"Sure where is Cassie and Reva ? "

"I am not sure. Just watch over Tammy. "

"Sure. Do you know where Danny is ? "

"He went after Cassie. He'll be fine. "

Marina walks over to Tammy.

"Do you know where my mom is ? "

"No but she looked fine earlier. She probably went out for some air. It has been a long night for all of us. "

"Is it all right if I go see Marah ? "

"Sure. I'll come with you. "

Sandy walks over to Mindy after Marina and Tammy leave.

"Sandy, where is Noah ? "

"I don't know. I saw him talking to someone. I caught a glimpse of the face but there is no way. Mindy it looked like Dinah."

"Dinah ? She was here. She went after Cassie at the farm. Why was Noah talking to her? He should have arrested her. We have been trying to catch her since she got away in St. Moritz. It couldn't have been her. "

"I don't know. I can't be sure that it was her. I only got a glimpse of her face. How is Jeffrey doing ? "

"Jeffrey cracked under the pressure. He couldn't handle all the accusations. He had to tell them the truth after finding out about Marah and the baby. "

"So he told Edmund the truth that they are brothers ? "

"Yeah. "

"How's Eddie doing ? "

"He is stunned. He can't believe that it is true. He's trying to rationalize it. Cassie couldn't believe the news and rushed out of here with Reva right behind her. "

"Well it is not every day that you find out that your husband has a twin brother. So anymore news about Dax ? "

"Nothing that we know. I have talked to a couple of agents and nothing about him coming through customs. I wouldn't be surprised. I am supposed to be getting a call. "

"So Noah told me that Jon had to be moved ? "

"Somebody figured out that he was in Munich and almost blew your cover. They tried to kidnap him. We had no choice we had to move him. We have him in a safe house in London. "

"So why bring Marah back ? "

"Noah thought that they stress wasn't good for her. She needed to be close to her family and Jeffrey.

"Did the doctor say anything about the baby's heart defect ? "

"Nothing can be done right now. "

"Heart problem ? Who are you Sandy ? What is going on here

Mindy? "

"I'm a federal agent. Noah sent me to watch over your family. "

"Why ? "Jeffrey lunges and grabs at Sandy's throat.

Tammy and Marina rush out Tammy rushes over to Edmund.

"Uncle Edmund ? "

"Tammy what is it ? "

"Marah isn't in her room. There is no one in her room. "

"Marina what is she talking about ? "

"She's gone. "

"Cassie ! "Edmund and Jeffrey rush off with Sandy in hot pursuit.

_Cedars parking lot_

Cassie rushes out the door and stands by a large tree. The wind is howling and making a racket. She is getting soaked from the rain. She can't believe what she just heard. Cassie's head is spinning with the news. She feels nauseous and retches. She feels a pair of hands come behind her. She struggles and tries to kick the person. She feels a cloth put over her mouth and chloroform on it. She passes out.

"Sal come on lets go. The boss is expecting us. I'm getting soaked out here. "

"I know Paulie hold on. This one is a feisty one. Much stronger than the other one. Where should I put her ? "

"In the back with the young one. Tie her hands and put the blindfold on her. Make sure that the young one isn't hurt at all. The colonel wants the child safe. Lets head to the docks. "

Reva rushes out.

"Cassie !!! "

Paulie pulls out his gun and fires it !

"Reva get down !! "

Danny jumps behind Reva and pushes her to the ground just as a bullet zips by her head. Danny pulls out his gun and clips one of the guys in the arm. The guy curses in pain and grabs his arm. Danny recognizes the guys as Salerno's crew. He sees the license plate number.

"Come on lets get going. The boss wants us down at the docks to meet the ship. "

Paulie and Sal hop in the car and drive off. Sal holds his arm.

"Shit he got me in the arm. You are going to pay for that Santos. "

Reva gets up.

"Cassie !! "

"Don't' worry Reva we'll get her back. I promise. "

Billy rushes out along with Bill.

"What in blue blazes happened out here ? I heard shots. "

"Somebody just kidnapped Cassie. "

"Cassie. "

Reva looks over and sees Jeffrey, Edmund, Mindy, Sandy, Marina and Tammy.

"Mom... What happened ? "

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise. "Sandy puts his arm around Tammy.

"Nothing is going to happen to your mother. "

"I may have clipped one of them. "

"Danny are you o.k. ? "Marina rushes to Danny's side.

"I'm fine Marina. Edmund you were right. O'Neill isn't who he says he is. "

"What are you talking about Danny ?" Marina looks at Danny.

Billy looks over at Jeffrey.

"What is going on here ? "

"My name is William Winslow, Billy. Richard was my brother. I have been working deep undercover protecting my family."

"What ? "Billy lunges at Jeffrey ready to hit him.

"He is telling you the truth. We need to find Cassie and Marah. " Edmund jumps in defending his brother.

Bill comes out. Jeffrey lunges at Bill and pushes him against the wall with his arm against his throat.

"Where the hell is she Bill ? "

"What the hell are you doing get away from my son ? "

"Jeffrey !! " Edmund pulls his brother back.

"Edmund he knows where Dinah is... Bill where the hell is Dinah. I know that you know where she is. Tell us. She has Cassie and Marah. Tell me now. "

"What are you talking about ? "

"Bill she went after Cassie tonight she nearly killed her but Cassie hit her with a candlestick. "

"Oh my God.... Mom..."Tammy stands back stunned. She puts her hand to her mouth. She looks like she is about to pass out.

"Tammy ... "

Sandy goes over and holds Tammy close to him.

Bill thinks back to his apartment,

"_Oh.... I tripped in the storm outside. I slipped. "_

"Bill ? "

"I don't know. "

"Do you know how to get in contact with her ? "

"No. If I did I would tell you. She promised me that she was leaving town. She promised to stay away from Cassie. This is why you wanted to find her yesterday right ? "

"Yes. She is dangerous Bill. She is obsessed with Cassie and now she knows about Marah and the baby. I need to find her. "

Reva walks over.

"Marah what happened to her ? Jeffrey ? Edmund ? "

"Someone grabbed her Reva. She wasn't in her room. "

"Marah... the baby ? And Dinah is a part of it ? "

"Dinah helped me with the antimonius case with Richard. She became obsessed with me. She thought that Cassie was in the way of me being with her. Now she knows about Marah and the baby. I will find her and bring her back.... Foster or whoever you are where were they going ?" Tammy pulls back and looks at Sandy.

"Jeffrey what are you talking about ?"

"Reva he's a fed. He isn't Jonathon. "

Reva looks at the young man that she had considered her son.

"Who are you ?"

"My name is Samuel Foster. My nickname is Sandy, Reva. I'm a federal agent. I hated lying to you about who I was. I needed to keep an eye on your family for Noah. "

"Then where is Jonathon ? What have you done with my son. "

"He's in Europe Reva. Under protective custody. Somebody tried to kill him. Sandy is a close friend of his and decided to take his place. Noah and I believed that it would be his best cover. Jeffrey we knew that you were dealing with a lot so we decided to send Sandy just in case."

"Mindy ? "

"Noah and I are federal agents Reva. I work for Interpol. "

"Melinda Sue.... "

"Sorry Daddy. We need to find out where Marah and Cassie were taken. Did anyone see the car ?

"I caught a glimpse of the car. It was a navy 1990 Dodge shadow. I think. Licence plate 084 LM. I didn't catch the last two letters. It looked like a pair of Salerno's crew." Danny answers.

"Salerno ? What does he have to do with this ? "

"Bill do you know where Dinah is ? "

"No I have no clue honestly. "

"Salerno is just the muscle hired behind the real operation. Someone else is running the show. "

Mindy and Sandy look at him.

"Who ? "

Jeffrey answers realizing the truth finally, "Dax.. Damn of course. He is behind this. How do we find them ? "

"Should we call the police ? "

"No this is personal. Dax wants Jeffrey and I. We need to do this. How do we find them ? "

"I know how. "

Danny heads back into the hospital. No one knew Salerno's organization better than Tony. Danny and Marina head inside. Reva heads inside with Billy.

"Foster did he get out ? "

"Not that I know of. I haven't got a call about it. I'll get on it right now."Sandy pulls out his cell phone. Tammy looks at him. Sandy looks at her," Tammy, I couldn't tell you the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth.... Foster here.... I need to know about Salerno? Has anyone made contact with him? You don't know... Fine then patch me through to Agent Scarpetti now.... Tammy. "

"Save it Sandy. Find my mother and Marah." Tammy heads inside.

Jeffrey stops Mindy before she heads inside.

"If you knew that the case was so dangerous why did you bring Marah back Mindy. You knew that it was dangerous for her. You knew why type of person Dinah was with her obsession. Why couldn't you have just kept her in Paris ?"

"Noah said that it was safe for her. We needed to see the specialist. We had a meeting in three weeks. "

"Dr. Anderson? What are you talking about Mindy ? "

"Jeffrey... "

"Just tell me Mindy ? I need to know everything. We are talking about Marah and our child."

"The baby has a heart condition. "

"What ? No... "Jeffrey feels like he has been kicked in the gut.

"Marah was very sick early in her pregnancy. We thought it was just a simple cold. It was the measles. The baby has a bad heart. This isn't her first scare with premature labour. She has had an attack before. We were able to stop it just like the one tonight but I don't know if we can stop another. "

Jeffrey looks at Mindy worried for Marah. Mindy heads inside.

**Chapter 21**

_Warehouse on the waterfront._

Cassie slowly wakes up from the chloroform. She shakes her head. She feels the wheels of the car as they hit the potholes. She hears somebody crying. She tries to speak but there is a rag in her mouth. She tries to look around but feels blindfold over her eyes. She feels her hands bound tightly by a nylon rope. She tries to undo it but it is too strong. The car stops. Cassie prepares to make a move. She hears boat sounds and other noises.

Paulie grabs Cassie. Cassie kicks and hits him in the shin. Paulie cries out in pain but holds on to her. She tries to get away.

"Shit she hit me. Grab the other one for me. Be careful the boss doesn't want her or the baby hurt. We need her to make sure that O'Neill and Winslow show up."Paulie smacks Cassie upside the head. Marah ? Everything goes black for her.

_Cedar's Parking Lot _

Jeffrey's cell phone rings. It is Dinah.

"Jeffrey so have I made my point clear. "

"Dinah if you even harm Cassie or Marah you won't live to see the end of the day. What do you want ?"

"Is that really the smart thing to do, Jeffrey considering that I have your precious Marah and Cassie. Remember who controls the game right now. I want you and your brother to come to the warehouse on the lakefront road near Henderson Corners. You know where I am talking about . "

"I do. "

"No cops. Just you and Eddie or else. Someone wants to talk to you. Am I clear ?"

"Yes. "

Jeffrey looks over at Edmund who had been watching the conversation. Jeffrey motions his brother over.

"What was that about ? "

"That was Dinah. They just want the two of us. Nobody else or else something happens to Marah and Cassie."

"O.k. Where ? "

"I'll drive. "

"Fine. "

Jeffrey and Edmund both slip away.

_Tony's Room _

Danny heads over to Tony's room. Michelle meets him outside of the door.

"Danny what happened ? Are you alright ? I heard gunshots. "

" Marah and Cassie were kidnapped. I need to talk to Tony. "

"What ! "Tony comes over to the door. Tony is wearing his shirt and jeans.

"Tony you should be resting. "

"I am fine Michelle. Danny what are you talking about ? I heard you mention Marah's name. "

"Tony. Marah's back here. "

"Why was she here ? I thought that she was in Europe. "

"She's pregnant by O'Neill. She came back to see her family and him. She was here earlier because of complications. "

"Why didn't you tell me ? "

"You had a concussion earlier. Tony I need your help. I think that Salerno got Marah and Cassie. Do you know where he could have taken her? Down on the waterfront ? There are so many warehouses down there. "

"When did he get out ? How did he get out ? "

"I don't know if he did get out. I can't see how. Someone is using his warehouses. Salerno has had it in for O'Neill since he brought him down but it seems personal like a long time before. He was pissed that he missed him during the hit. I just saw Paulie and Sal. Sal took a pot-shot at Reva. He missed. I think that I winged him. Do you have any clue where ? It has to be some place out of the way. I think that they mentioned something about water. "

"Danny ! "

"I am fine Marina. "

Marina looks at him with worry on her face. Danny touches her face. Michelle sees the connection. She looks over at Tony. He is pacing around the room. He brushes his hand through his hair. He cares about Marah.

Tony thinks about it.

"Tony... "

"Wait... there is that old abandoned warehouse on the Lakefront road down by Henderson Corners. You know the one..."

"Yeah. Salerno used it for picking up the Antimonius when it was shipped her to the states. I know what you are talking about. It's been abandoned now since the feds moved in and cleaned up Salerno's end of the operation."

"Lets go. "

"Tony .... "

"Michelle I know that area better than anyone. I know the crew working down there. No one is going to hurt Marah or Cassie not if I can help it. Lets go. I'll be fine. Do you have an extra gun ?"

"In the car. "

Michelle looks at Tony with worry on her face. She looks at Danny. Tony hugs and kisses Michelle on the lips. Marina looks at Danny.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. "Danny touches Marina's face. He hugs and kisses Marina lightly on the lips. Marina looks at him. "I need to do this. " Michelle and Marina look at each other.

Danny and Tony rush out.

"We know where Marah and Cassie are. Where are O'Neill and Winslow ? "

"They were right here. Sandy did you find out about Salerno ? "Mindy questions.

"He is still in the jail but he did have a visitor. Our Mr. Dax. "

"Dax what does he have to do with this ? "Reva looks at them.

"Jeffrey and Edmund were right. Where did they go ? "

"After Marah and Cassie.... Dinah must have contacted them.."

Billy answers, "We need to call Frank and Gus. "

"No we need to be careful about this. We need to figure out where they are. Foster you can come with us. We don't want them to get spooked and do something. "

"Sandy, I'll coordinate the agents here. "

"O.k. Mindy, I'll call when I know what is up. "

Danny and Tony rush off. Marina, Michelle watch Tony and Danny leave. The Santos men look at them. Sandy looks at Reva.

"Reva we will bring them back safe. I promise you that. I am not going to let anything happen to Marah or Cassie. "

Billy puts his hands around Reva and Tammy. Sandy looks over at Tammy and leaves.

"I promise you... "

**Chapter 22 **

_Warehouse _

Cassie wakes up in a dark dank musty smelling room. She notices that the blindfold is off. She is tied tightly to a chair. She tries to move her hands but no use. She feels blood from her mouth where she got smacked by the gun. She looks around and sees what looks like a large packing room. There are crates and wooden pallets all around. There is a docking door off to ones side and an office in the distance. She can hear people talking. She hears a foghorn in the distance. They must be close to the lake. Where was she? She remembers being grabbed in the parking lot. She remembers them mentioning about another person... Marah.

"Marah !"

"Cassie ? What are you doing here ? "

"Where are you ? "

"I'm stuck in this room. I can't get out. What happened Cassie ? "

"I don't know Marah. We are going to get you out of this. How is the baby ?"

"Ouch.... "

"Marah... "

"Not good...Cassie the baby can't be born yet."

"Hey he won't. We will get out of this. Jeffrey and Edmund will make sure of it. " Cassie hopes that Marah believes her.

Cassie hears arguing in the distance. He hears a door slam.

"She wasn't supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to go after Marah. She is too sick. The baby is sick. She can't be here Dinah."

"Dinah ! What is she doing here ? "Cassie can't figure out who the second voice is.

"There is no way that he would come. I had to be convincing or else he would have figured out the truth. Nothing is going to happen to Marah and Cassie. I hated doing that to them. He should be here soon. "

"That is good to hear about Marah and Cassie. I need to know that they will not be hurt. That was part of the deal. You were just supposed to set up the meeting so my agents could come in and get him."

"Soon. Have I ever let you down ? He should be here soon. "

"Noah ? What is he doing here ? "Cassie worries. She doesn't understand what is happening.

"Don't Dinah. "

"You didn't seem to mind in Venice. "

"That was too close in Venice. What would have happened if Edmund and Cassie had seen you. It would have blown away everything. I have put too many years into this case. You're lucky I gave you that second chance in St. Moritz. If Jeffrey had his choice you would have been put back in that border prison where we found you when Richard told him what you did. Don't screw this up or else your immunity is gone. I can't protect you then. "

"I know. You always remind me of that. "

"I need to go check on Marah. She shouldn't have been brought here. "

Marah is sitting on the couch that they put her on. She is tied to the wall by a chain. She touches her stomach. She tries to breath through the contractions. There is no denying she is going into premature labour. Jeffrey we need you. You promised to protect us from all harm. Marah tells her son to hold on. Marah flashes back to the Dr. Petain's office after he did the amnio.

"Marah comment ca va ? "

"I am doing well. The baby is doing well for the most of it. What does the test show ?"

"It confirms the heart defect. I am sorry to say. Your son is very sick."

"Son.... Are you sure ? "

"I am. "

Marah touches her son and tells him to hold on.

"Prove to me that you are as stubborn as your father. Come on relax. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to get out of this. Your father will never let anything happen to us. He promised us that we would be together again. He told me that he would protect me from all harm, "Marah flashes on the night at the funhouse. "Not again. "

"Everything is going to be fine Marah. "

Marah looks up and sees Noah.

"Noah... what are you doing here ? What is happening here ? " Marah has a confused look on her face.

"Everything will be explained soon. Marah just relax. Do you need anything. "

"I need to get out of here. I am going into labour Noah. It is too soon."

Noah comes over and checks her stomach. He touches the baby. Marah was in the beginnings of labour. There was no way to stop it this time.

"Just relax. Everything is going to be fine. Soon everything will be taken care of."

"What is happening ? "

"I can't tell you Marah. Do you need anything ? "

"Is Aunt Cassie fine ? I heard her voice. What is she doing here ? "

"She's fine. Do you want to see her ? "

"Yes. "

"O.k. I'll be back in a moment. "

Noah leaves. Marah looks around confused.

"Dinah I want to move Cassie in with Marah. Marah shouldn't have been here. We need to get her out of here. "

"There is no way that we can get her out of here in time without suspicions. She was specifically asked to be here. If he suspects anything...." Dinah and Noah hear a boat coming in over the lake. That should be him.

"Dinah she has started her labour again. I don't think that I can stop it this time. We need to get her to a hospital. "

"We can move Cassie to her. That is all we can do right now. "

"Fine. "

Noah goes into Cassie's room.

"Cassie... "

"Noah what the hell is going on in here. Why is Dinah here ? What is Marah doing here ?"

"I will explain it all soon Cassie. Marah is going into premature labour. She wants to see you. Do you promise not to fight me. "

"O.k. "

Noah unties Cassie's arms and moves her into Marah's room. Cassie rushes to her niece and holds her in her arms.

Dinah comes into the room.

"Hello Cassie. "

"Dinah it was you. What are you doing here ? Why did you come to the farm tonight ?"

"I felt nostalgic. I noticed that there was no memories of Hart in the place. RJ looks so much like his father thank goodness. "

"You were near my son.... His imaginary friend ? "

"The one in the same. "

"You were my impostor in Europe weren't you ? "

"I always knew that you could figure it out ? Did you figure out who played Richard ? "

"Jeffrey. I know. "

"William isn't it ? "

"Cassie what is she talking about ? "

"Do you want to tell her about William or should I ? "

"William what is she talking about ? "

"Jeffrey is Richard and Edmund's brother William, Marah. "

"What no there is no way... Alonzo is William that is what you told all of us. ? "

"That is what we thought. Dax told us that. "

"Kind of hard to deny it isn't it considering that he looks exactly like him. I know that he is nothing like your dead husband but he is family I guess. "

Marah starts to question if she knew Jeffrey at all. Cassie looks at her niece. If anyone knew who Jeffrey really was it was her. He didn't open up to anyone other than her.

"I knew he was hiding something from his past but not this... Ouch. "

"Dinah let her go this is about me. I am the one that you want not her. She needs to be in a hospital soon. "

"You aren't leaving here anytime soon Cassie or precious Marah. Jeffrey and I need to have a discussion. I need him to be clear on something. "Noah looks over at Dinah talking the way that she is to Cassie. Dinah had double crossed him. She wasn't going to help him. He needed to get a message to Sandy. Noah pulls out his cell phone and dials "Code 21 "- agent in distress.1212 Lakefront Road. Noah sends it to Sandy. Sandy was right. How could he be so wrong about Dinah?

Sandy's cell phone beeps in Danny's SUV. Tony and Danny are sitting in the front of the vehicle. They are talking about what they are going to do next. It is obvious the tension between them. Probably had something to do with Michelle and Marina. Sandy's cell phone beeps again.

"Foster what is that racket ? "Tony turns to Sandy.

Sandy pulls out his cell phone and reads the message. Noah did try to do it by himself with Dinah's help. He never should have trusted her. Sandy had warned Noah via their e-mail board account in St. Moritz a couple weeks ago when Jeffrey had begun to act weird because of the impostor situation. Sandy had contacted Mindy. Mindy told him to continue his job. Dinah was obsessed with Jeffrey and perceived Cassie as a threat still. He needed to be on his guard. Jeffrey had enough to worry about. If Dinah ever figured out about Marah. They were close to figuring out where she was. Sandy had tried to contact Noah but no use. Noah told him the plan to use Dinah to get to the SC drug link.

"_Noah you were supposed to arrest Dinah Marler. The police were supposed to pick her up. That is what O'Neill wanted. We knew exactly where she was. She is dangerous to Cassie and the Lewis family right now. We had agents ready to pick her up. "_

"_O'Neill isn't thinking straight after the sniper attack. Marler can lead us right to the San Cristobal drug link. He contacted her. She is going to set up a meeting. She just needs to prove that she is loyal. "_

"_You can't trust her. "_

"_I have been in this business a long time. I need to do something. "_

"_To avenge Richard's death ? It wasn't your fault and it wasn't O'Neill's either. He didn't realize that they had been followed. You both have lived with the guilt long enough."_

"_Jeffrey never should have brought his brother in the organization in the first place. It compromised the operation. It cost Richard his life. We need to follow this plan as dictated. The agency has approved as it. Follow your orders as directed."_

Now the plan was backfiring and Marah was right in the middle of it. Sandy looks at the message.

"So what is it ? "

"It is the warehouse. I have the number 1212. Do you know where it is ? "

"At the end beside the shipyard. How do you know ? "

"My contact just called me. We need to get there soon. "

Sandy pulls out his cell phone debates about calling Mindy and changes his mind. Noah better know what he is doing. He just hopes that they get to Marah and Cassie soon. Sandy thinks back to Tammy looking at him. He hated lying to her. He hated lying to all the Lewis family. He knew how O'Neill... Winslow felt now. He had come to really care for the Lewis family. Reva was an incredible mom. He had always wished for that type of mom when he was in the foster care system in San Cristobal. That is where he had met Jon. Jon had told him all about his family. It seemed like a dream. He wanted to know more about them. After he turned seventeen they went to Europe to look around together. Jon was nearly killed in a freak accident. It was revealed that his father was Prince Richard Winslow of San Cristobal. Someone wanted him out of the way. Sandy was approached by the agency to portray Jonathon in hopes of smoking out the would be assassins. He had come to Springfield a year ago to watch over the Lewis family. Noah had seen that he was the perfect cover to watch over the Lewis family. O'Neill was dealing with way too many things. He had become friends with Marah. He cared about her but not more as a friend. She had been through a lot of anguish in the last year. She seemed to care about O'Neill. He was never good with his emotions but he seemed to open up when he met Marah. Sandy remembers their reactions when he set them up at the Valentine's dance. For just that night for a bit he saw Jeffrey's guard come down. Sandy never understood that type of love to want to protect someone that much till he met Tammy and directed her in the school play for Romeo and Juliet. She was a beautiful Juliet. He had started to care for her. He had tried to fight the feelings. He couldn't very well admit that he cared for her since he was portraying her cousin. Lupo was a fool for not realizing what a beautiful young woman she was. Now thanks to this case he would never have a chance with her.

Cassie watches Dinah slowly lose it. Noah watches in horror.

"Dinah I am the one that you want. "

"Not true. I always thought that you were the one that William wanted. He couldn't stop talking about you. It worried Richard a lot. In reality it was your niece that he wanted. "

Noah realizes that Dinah is obsessed with Marah now that she knows about the baby. It changed everything for Dinah.

"Dinah just let her go. You can have me. "

"What ? "

"Shh. Dinah I am the one that you want. I am the reason that you lost Hart and had to flee to Europe take me. Let Marah go. "

Noah tries to keep the conversation from escalating. He doesn't want to spook Dinah. He was so close to catching Richard's killer but he felt his plan falling apart.

"Cassie don't push her. "

"Dinah I am the one that you want. You have always blamed me for losing Hart. Let Marah go. "

"Cassie. "

Dinah pulls out the Shakespearean dagger and walks over to Cassie. Marah screams and clutches the baby. Dinah brushes the dagger along Cassie's throat.

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now ?"

"Leave her alone. "Marah breathes through a contraction.

"Then again it would be so easy to kill you. Then there would be no problem. No Marah, no Cassie. "

Noah moves in and grabs Dinah's hand.

"Dinah that is enough. You will not touch Marah or the baby at all. "A new voice enters the conversation. "Agent Chase you have caused enough problems as well. You just had to figure out what was really happening didn't you. You just couldn't let it go. You actually thought that I would catch you. I need you to bring Miss Lewis and the baby to me. You were so easy to play. "

Cassie looks with a stunned look on her face at the person behind Noah. The person knocks Noah out. He falls to the ground.

**Chapter 23 **

_Warehouse _

"Noah.." Cassie rushes over to Noah.

"Don't move Cassie. Don't try anything funny. Tie him up and move him to the back room. I don't want any problems from him. As for you Ms. Marler..."The person rips into Dinah and pulls her outside the room. Marah cries. Cassie comes over and sits beside her niece and comforts her.

Dinah tries to talk her way out of it.

"Did you not think that I would find out that he was a federal agent ?"

Dinah tries to act stunned.

"I had no clue ? "

"Oh really. Like I am supposed to believe that. "

"I never would have given you up. I need to finish this with William as well. You will get your chance. I have the child and Marah. Isn't that what you wanted ? I would never betray you. "

"Good because if... Now lets get ready for our company shall we ? Are we clear on that ? Don't even think of harming Marah and our new prince. "

"Yes. "

They hear a car pull up outside. Marah is sitting on the bed caressing the baby. She is trying to slow down the contractions. Cassie is caressing her hair and trying to keep her calm. They hear Dinah's voice.

"Jeffrey or should I say William and Edmund. So good of you to come. "

"Like we had any choice where is Marah and Cassie ? "

Dinah calls a couple of the men and they bring out Marah and Cassie and put them on a pair of crates. Cassie fights them.

"Jeffrey... Edmund. "

Jeffrey looks at Marah. She doesn't look good.

"Marah ? "

"Jeffrey he's coming. "Marah fights through a contraction.

"Just talk you way through it. That's good. "

"Make sure that they are tied up and good. "

Sal and Paulie tie up Cassie and Marah and put guns on them. Jeffrey and Edmund try to go over. Dinah pulls out a gun.

"That's far enough. Guns on the ground now. "

Jeffrey and Edmund pull out their guns and put them on the ground and kick them over to Dinah. Marah is crying. Cassie is trying to keep her calm.

"Marah we'll be out of here soon. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to either of you. "

"Cassie. "

"I'm fine Edmund. Marah needs to get to the hospital. She's in labour. The baby is sick. "

"We'll get there I promise. "Edmund looks over at his brother.

"So what do you want Dee ? You have us why don't you let them go."

"I see that you finally figured it out. Sorry they are going to stay here to make sure that you guys don't try anything. What is said here affects them as well... So lets get it started Eddie how do you like the fact that your adversary for Cassie is your very own brother. I tried to warn you that he was after Cassie."

"Actually Dee or Dinah or whatever you want to call yourself. I can deal with Jeffrey fine. We have cleared it up. I know now that Jeffrey only loves Marah. He'll only ever loved you Marah. He cares about Cassie as family. A concept you know nothing about. Why I ever let you make me insane believing that he loved Cassie. I'll never understand. "

Cassie looks at Edmund. All the rage that had been in him. Now it made sense when he looked at Jeffrey. Cassie looks at Dinah.

"That isn't how he reacted when he was in San Cristobal. He was completely obsessed with you Cassie. I always assumed that he loved Cassie but in reality it was precious Marah wasn't it ? How would Marah feel knowing that Jeffrey killed your brother because you wanted to be with Cassie? "

"No !! "

"Jeffrey ? "

"Cassie, Marah it's not true."

"If there was no Marah then we would have no problem. "Dinah pulls out the dagger.

Marah cries and clutches her stomach. Cassie stands in front of her niece.

"You will never touch her Dinah. You will have to go through me first. Calm down Marah. Everything is going to be fine. "

"Marah listen to your Aunt Cassie we are going to get you out of this."

"Jeffrey... "

"Everything is going to be fine Marah. "

"Now Dinah I warned you about that." A figure enters from the shadows. It is Dax, "Dinah thank you for your help. Take her away please. She isn't useful to me anymore. Tie her up and take her to the other room along with the other agent. I'll deal with her later. William didn't kill his brother nor did Dinah. I did because... "

Sal and Paulie over take Dinah and grab her and tie her up . She is dragged screaming to the office. Marah and Cassie look at each other. Marah caresses the baby.

Edmund answers,"You had to kill Richard because he figured out the truth."

"Ah I always wondered if you would ever figure out the truth. I needed to make sure that you wouldn't. "

"So that is why you always lied to me ? "

"What is he talking about Edmund ? "Jeffrey looks at his brother.

"I had you investigated when you came to town. I wasn't sure who you were. Dax told me that there was no way that you were related to our family. I believed him. Dax was the one that told me that you were a federal agent a couple of months ago. "

Marah looks at Jeffrey.

"Marah...I wanted to tell you . There is so much that I wanted to. "

"I knew. "

Jeffrey looks at Marah surprised.

"Why was Richard killed Dax ? Was it me that you intended to kill ? "

"No you have always lived with that haven't you. We thought that you had died. I thought that Richard was the only one that figured out the secret. I had no clue that he had help, none the less from his brother. I had no clue that you two were identical. I figured that Richard had accepted that Alonzo was his brother. I figured that if we eliminated Richard we eliminated the problem. I only learned that it was you giving him information after he was killed and the investigation kept on going and Edmund contacted me. "

Edmund remembers Dax's shock the first day when he saw Jeffrey. Dax looked like he had been thrown through a loop.

Cassie shudders thinking about Richard. Marah looks at Jeffrey finally understanding the guilt that she always saw in his eyes when he looked at Cassie and her.

"So you gave me the information on Jeffrey being a fed in hopes that I would confront him and he would be pulled off the case right, Dax ?"

"Correct. "

"What else have you figured out ? "

Edmund answers,"Richard figured out that you were the one that was selling the drugs off of San Cristobal and having it turned into D with the mob's help. He probably didn't do anything because he wondered if Alonzo or I were involved. He probably put all the pieces together after the last meeting in Washington with you Jeffrey when you showed him the lockets. He is the San Cristobal link that you were looking for, Jeffrey. Dax probably started this drug trade with Salerno a long time ago. Richard was probably suspicious of Dax for a long time long before he met you. Dax had to cover quickly. So he discredited Richard as being the real prince. Therefore nothing he said would have had credence. Richard was probably stunned when he met you. He never realized that his brother was a twin. He probably accepted Alonzo as our brother and the truth. Richard probably confronted Dax. How could Dax deny who you were considering you looked exactly like Richard ?"

Cassie speaks,"That is when we moved here to Springfield. Richard never told me why we moved here. "

"A Winslow moves very quickly when his family is threatened. I suggested that it was actually you Edmund who were behind the drugs. It worked perfectly. Richard had no proof and he couldn't find anything because he had been discredited. He decided to go to Springfield and look at the case from that angle. "

Cassie asks a question she has been waiting to, "Why give us William ?"

"I needed to do something to make you believe that Alonzo was William. "

"Did Alonzo know the truth ?"

"Why don't you ask me Cassie ? "

Alonzo comes out.

"You knew about it all along didn't you. It was a way to make a nice tidy profit correct. What did you do with Cassie and Richard's son ? I presume that was also a lie to keep me in line. To keep me interested. "

"He's fine. "

"He's alive ?" Cassie looks at Edmund.

"He is for now. "

Cassie is stunned to hear that her son with Richard was alive.

"Well done deduction Edmund. What else have you figured out ?"

"I was prime for the plucking because of the jealousy. You kept the jealousy going with Ms. Marler, correct and insinuations about Jeffrey ?"

"She was obsessed with Jeffrey. It was easy to convince her that once again Cassie was to blame for her problems. If she couldn't have Jeffrey nobody could. Dinah was useful to a point until she found out that it was Marah who was William's true love and was pregnant with his child. Dinah became overly jealous as you just saw."

"Dax why did my father always favour Richard over me ? I never understood that ? "

"Simple Richard was his first born son. He loved a woman named Renee..."

"My mother ? "

"Correct. William. She saw how dangerous your father's family was. They were determined that he marry Charlotte. She was a beautiful woman of proper background. Not a commoner like your mother, William. They threatened her and she fled. She never told George about her sons. She died soon afterwards. "

"Of cancer.... "Jeffrey is flooded by a memory. He is standing in a long room looking out the window. He sees someone being carried away. It was in a middle of a thunderstorm. He always hated thunderstorms after that. He had forgotten about it.

"Richard was kidnapped when we were younger during a thunderstorm. "

Marah looks at him finally understanding why he hated them so much.

"By your father William. He was told that you were killed. "

Cassie realizes the silver cup, "The grave and the cup ? "

"They were William's. George believed that his son had been killed. He was always out by that grave."

"My father moved us soon after that to New York. He worked as a DA. He always thought that Salerno had been the one that had kidnapped Richard as a warning. I spent most of the time living with my grandmother. She was always so cautious around me. Then my father was killed in the car accident. Was it an accident Dax ? "

"That killed your father ? No William. Salerno did it. Your father figured out about his drug smuggling ring among other side businesses. Vincent has been involved with it for a long time. "

"It always seemed personal. "

"Vincent figured that you had been killed until you showed up in the DA's office in New York. That spooked the hell out of him. He thought that there was no way that you were alive. I didn't know that you were alive until that party a couple of years ago. You were spotted in St. Moritz."

"The article that we found in that gossip column online. "

"The same one Cassie. "

"I couldn't understand how Richard was in two spot at once. I went to the party in St. Moritz and saw Dinah and Jeffrey. I started to put the pieces together. I confronted Ms. Marler. She is very easy to persuade when you mention the idea of sending her back to jail in the states. She was more than willing to give me the information that I needed about you being a fed investigating the Antimonius case. "

"So that is why Salerno and Brad Green never showed up at the dinner ? "

"I couldn't have you intercept them. I returned to the states. I followed Richard around trying to find out what information he had figured out. He hadn't put the pieces together that it was me behind the drugs and not you Edmund. He then had that final meeting in Washington with you William. "

"The car dealership ?"

"The one in the same Cassie. "

"That must have been where you showed him the lockets correct. I thought that I had gotten rid of them. Richard and Edmund seemed to have forgotten about them. I never realized that they would come back to haunt me. "

"It seemed logical at the time. "

"My mother had taken mine and given it to my grandmother. I found it in her things after she died. Richard was stunned when I showed him them and then the birthmark on my shoulder. "

"He figured out the truth. He confronted me and was furious. He was going to go to the cops and tell everything. I couldn't let it happen. So I concocted the car accident. Brake lines are so easy to tamper with."

Cassie gasps and puts her hand to her mouth.

"You took over the guilt of your brother's death assuming that you were the one meant to be killed William. I never expected you to go to Springfield. "

"I had to protect my family. "

"I realize that now. I never realized how stubborn you were. You were determined to figure out the end of this case. So that is the final story. Now we need to get Miss Lewis out of here and the new prince."

**Chapter 24 **

_Warehouse. _

"What are you talking about Dax ? "

"I only put this money together to get the monarchy together. I hated the drug business but it was sufficient to make the money needed. Then I found out about Ms. Lewis. She is carrying the next true prince of San Cristobal. We need to make the new monarchy around her. "

"Dax that is ludicrous. San Cristobal is a democracy now. "

"Not for long. San Cristobel will always be a monarchy. Now lets go Ms. Lewis. "

Marah cowers holding onto her swollen stomach. Jeffrey moves between Dax and Marah.

"Dax you are going to have to kill me first before you ever get your hands on Marah and the baby. "

"Well if that is what is needed Prince William then so be it. "Dax pulls out a gun and points it at Jeffrey. Edmund hits Dax's hand and the gun goes flying. Alonzo tries to grab Marah but Edmund stops him. Dax takes off. Jeffrey follows him.

"Jeffrey !! "

Edmund and Alonzo fight over the gun. Alonzo grabs for the gun but Edmund kicks it away with his foot. Alonzo moves towards the gun. But someone kicks him in the hand. Alonzo looks over and is stunned. Edmund hits him and he falls to the ground. Edmund looks behind him and sees Danny with the gun smoking.

"Nice shot Santos. Get to Cassie and Marah. I need to get to Jeffrey. He's gone after Dax. "Edmund rushes off after his brother.

Sandy rushes over to Cassie and Marah.

"Sandy we need to get Marah to the hospital. She is in premature labour. "

"O.k. I'll call it over the radio. Danny keep Marah calm. Tony... Where did Tony go ? "

"He went after O'Neill and Winslow. "

Danny goes over to Cassie. Cassie looks over at Marah.

"This is Foster. I need an ambulance at the corner of Lakefront road and Henderson Corners. I need paramedics and swat here now. We still have one on the loose. He is armed and dangerous. We have a pregnant woman 26 weeks in premature labour. The baby is in distress and has a heart problem. I need them here STAT. "

Marah looks at Cassie and wonders how Sandy knows all of that.

"Where are Dinah and Noah ? "

"They are in the back room. Dax put them in there when Dinah went after Marah. "

Marah groans in pain.

"Marah everything is going to be fine. I have paramedics coming. "

"Sandy ? What is happening here ? "

"Marah I am a federal agent. I was sent here to watch over your family. "

"Where is Jonathon ? "

"He's in London he is fine. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but I couldn't "

Marah flashes on the conversation that they had at the museum after she confessed to killing Carrie.

"Danny..." Cassie looks at Danny.

"Everything is fine. Cassie are you o.k. ?"Danny holds his friend and caresses her hair.

"I'm fine. It's Marah. "

"Don't worry O'Neill and Winslow will be fine. I would hate to piss off those two. Apart fine but together that is a whole other picture. "

They hear sirens in the distance. Paramedics arrive and Marah and Cassie are loaded onto gurneys. They are rushed to Cedars.

Mindy gets the call over the radio that Marah and Cassie are both fine. Jeffrey has gone after Dax with Edmund behind him. She walks over to the couch and sees Reva with her arm around Tammy. Marina and Michelle are off in the distance looking at each other. They are both worried about Tony and Danny. Billy is sitting beside Reva trying to understand what happened. Rick is at the dispatch he has just gotten the news about Marah as well.

"Mindy is there any news ? "

"Marah and Cassie are fine. Jeffrey and Edmund got to them in time. Sandy, Danny and Tony got there before anything happened. "

"Is Marah o.k. "

"She's in premature labour. There is nothing we can do to stop the labour. She is going to have the baby tonight. "

Reva cries, "But it is too soon. The baby isn't ready. "

"There is nothing we can do. "

"I'll notify the NICU and the neonatal staff. I will also notify the cardiac team. "

"Good Rick. "

"Marah having a baby ? What is everyone talking about ? " Josh looks around.

"Bud you are supposed to be asleep. "

"Marah is pregnant ? Will someone answer me !!"

"She is. She is having Jeffrey's baby. "

"No there is no way.... "

"Josh there is a lot that we need to tell you. "

Josh comes over and sits beside Reva. Reva and Billy tell Josh most of the story. Josh is furious with Jeffrey for putting Marah in danger. Just then an ambulance arrives at the docking bay. Marah is rushed in the gurney. She is taken to the O.R. Cassie looks at Reva.

"Jeffrey. "

"He will be here. Edmund is not going to let anything happen to his brother. Everything is going to be fine. "

"Brother ? What is everyone talking about ? "

Cassie looks at Josh. Rick comes over.

"Cassie I need to take a look at you. Where are Edmund and Jeffrey? "

"Dax got away. Jeffrey and Edmund went after him. "

"Jeffrey ! "

"Where are Noah and Dinah ? "

"They have been taken to the police station. "Danny answers.

"Where is Sandy ? "asks Tammy.

"He is securing the scene. He's fine. He will be back in a bit. "

"Sandy ? "Josh is confused.

Marina sees Danny and rushes over and hugs him.

"Hey I'm fine. Don't worry. "

"Danny where is Tony ? "

"He went after Edmund and Jeffrey. I would have stayed behind but Sandy wanted somebody to come back with Cassie and Marah. "

Reva looks at Danny and worries about Jeffrey and Edmund. She hugs her sister.

Dax ducks in behind the boxes. He looks past them and sees Jeffrey coming at him. Dax pulls his gun out and fires at Jeffrey. Jeffrey ducks and fires his gun. This man has caused him so much. He wasn't going to get away with it.

"Give it up William you are never going to catch me. "

"Don't count on that Dax. "

Edmund rushes after his brother. He sees Dax turn down a corner and decides to cut him off. Dax hides behind a box and is jumped from behind by Edmund. Dax falls to the ground. Jeffrey gets to Dax. He looks at Dax. This man has caused him so much. Jeffrey pulls out his gun. He killed his brother and nearly killed Marah. He has made his life hell for the last couple of months on purpose.

"Jeffrey don't. He isn't worth it. God knows I have the same feeling as well. But he is not worth it. If you kill him you have stooped to his level. "

" He has made my life hell. If we don't remove him he will always come after Marah and the baby. What about Cassie and the children? I will not take the chance. "

Another voice enters the conversation,"Don't O'Neill. I know that you want to do it. Remember about Marah and the baby that is your life now. It is over. Dax will never hurt your family again. Be the man that Marah wants you to be. You know what guilt does to you. He is not worth feeling guilty about. It is over. Go be with Marah and your child. It's over."Jeffrey looks behind himself and sees Tony. Tony has his gun pointed on Dax. Jeffrey lowers his gun. Edmund takes the gun from Jeffrey's hand. Jeffrey turns to face his brother. Edmund hugs his brother. Dax makes a split second move and pulls a gun and is about to shoot Jeffrey.

"Watch it he has a gun. "

A single gunshot is fired and Dax falls to the ground. A pool of blood spreads out behind him. Jeffrey looks behind him and sees Sandy with a smoking gun.

Edmund pushes Jeffrey to the ground. Sandy questions him.

"Are you o.k. ? "

"I think so. Who's with Marah and Cassie? "

"They were taken to Cedars with Danny watching over them. I decided to come and see where you guys were. I saw Dax pull out a gun from a ankle holster. Jeffrey, Marah went into premature labour....There is nothing that they can do to stop it. "

"But it is too soon. The baby is sick. " Jeffrey has a worried look on his face.

Edmund looks over and sees the worry on his brother's face about Marah. Edmund had no clue that the baby was sick until Cassie had told him. The baby must be really sick. How much more could Jeffrey take ? Edmund puts a hand around his brother's shoulder. Jeffrey looked like he was about to crack.

"Everything is going to be fine. It is over finally Jeffrey. You can finally relax. Marah is a fighter and so is my nephew remember that. They will be fine. It is over. "

Jeffrey looks over at his brother. The adrenaline is leaving his body. He has been so tense for so long carrying the secret. Was it over ? He needed to get to Marah. Sandy looks at Jeffrey knowing what he is thinking.

"Edmund's right O'Neill it's over. You can finally be with Marah. We have Alonzo and Dax will never hurt your family again. Come on lets go so you can be with Marah and the baby. "

"What about Paulie and Sal ? "

"They are in custody as well Tony. Everything is taken care of. Come on lets get you guys to the hospital. O'Neill are you o.k. ? "

"Fine. Just shaken up a little "

Sandy looks at Jeffrey after the night that he has had he would expect a lot more than just a little.

"Come on lets go. "

Edmund, Jeffrey, Tony and Sandy head to the front of the building. Gus and Frank are there with the police. Gus is talking to a federal agent. Gus looks at Jeffrey. He looks like he has been through the ringer. Frank questions Jeffrey.

"What the hell happened here O'Neill ? We got a call of shots fired and heard about a kidnapping. What are all these federal agents doing here ? "

"Cassie and Marah were kidnapped tonight or... rather last night by Colonel Dax. "Edmund answers for his brother. Jeffrey looks at the calm sky. The morning sun is just rising in the distance over the lake. The thunderstorms were finally over. Jeffrey walks over to the edge of the lake looking out over the water. He puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the sky. He brings a hand to his mouth. Edmund looks over and sees him. Frank looks over at Jeffrey. He starts to walk over to him. Edmund stops him.

"What is up with O'Neill ? "

"Frank just leave him alone. I can answer all your questions. "

"So what happened here Winslow ? "

"My brother has had a rough last couple of hours Frank. Lets see : He just found out that he is going to be a father. That's right. Marah is back in Springfield. She is six months pregnant and has gone into premature labour. After finding out that little kernel of news, Marah and Cassie were kidnapped out of Cedars and nearly killed. We would have called you but Dax told us that Marah and Cassie would have been killed. What else ? Oh yes, He just found out that he wasn't to blame for his brother's murder which he had assumed was planned for him. He has carried the guilt around for over 3 years. He just closed an international drug case that has consumed his life for over 5 years. He has a lot on his mind. Give the man some breathing room. " Edmund looks over at his brother.

Frank looks at them. Edmund and Jeffrey were brothers ? Marah was pregnant ? What was happening here ? Marah and Cassie were kidnapped.

"What ! Are they o.k. ? Why didn't you call the police ? "

Edmund answers for his brother,"I already explained that Aitoro. We had to go alone or else they would have been killed. Dax made that very clear. We couldn't take the chance. He wanted Jeffrey and I. It was personal. Cassie and Marah are fine right, Foster ? "

"They will be fine. Danny went with them to Cedar's. I can take over the scene, Matheson. Go and get the prisoner and bring him out here."

"Sure Boss. "

Edmund walks over and puts his hand around his brother's shoulder. Jeffrey looks like he is about to fall over. Jeffrey is looking out over the lake at the sun just coming up. He brushes his hand through hair.

"Edmund she was nearly killed... "

"I know but you saved her in time. She's fine. It's over. "

"But..., "Jeffrey turns and looks out over the water.

"I know.... How are you ?"

"I'm fine. What about you ? "

"I'm surviving. "

"That sounds about right. "

Frank sees Jeffrey and Edmund talking and goes to walk over to them but Sandy intervenes.

"Just leave them alone. They have been through enough. I can answer all of your questions. Jeffrey and Edmund need to get to the hospital. Tony can you go get them ? "

"Sure... "

Tony walks over to Jeffrey and Edmund.

"What are you talking about Foster ? Who is running this operation. " Frank looks over at Jeffrey and Edmund.

"I am. "

"Under what authority ? "

"The federal government. This is part of an ongoing federal investigation. I'm a fed, Frank, "Sandy pulls out his federal badge indicating the FBI. "My name is Samuel Foster. I have been working undercover on the Antimonius case for the last year. "

"If you are a fed then where is Jonathon Winslow ? "

"He's in a safe house in London. He was nearly killed almost a year ago in a freak accident., "Jeffrey and Edmund look over at him. They worry about their nephew.

"He's fine. Mindy has been in contact with him. It must have been a warning from Dax to Richard. I took his place to draw out the perpetrators and to watch over O'Neill. They need to get to Cedars. Can you get them there quick. "

"Antimonius ? Wait .... I thought that it was over. " Gus looks at Jeffrey. Sandy answers again.

Jeffrey answers finally,"Aitoro, we only figured out Salerno and the Spaulding angle with Brad Green. You know that we never figured out who the San Cristobal link was. We never figured out who was giving the Antimonius to Salerno so he could make the "D". Thanks to Edmund we finally have the whole story tonight. "

"And we have it on cassette. "Sandy pulls out an audio tape of the whole conversation and Dax's confession. Edmund looks surprised. Jeffrey looks relieved. Sandy continues," We captured Colonel Dax tonight along with his accomplice. "

"Dax as in who used to be the Palace intelligence man ? "

"The same man he did all of this . Richard figured out what he had done. "

"Where is he ? "

Sandy answers, "Dax is dead. He tried to kill Jeffrey in cold blood. I had no choice. "

"I can attest to that. Dax would have killed Jeffrey and Edmund if given the chance. He was out of his mind. He just about killed Cassie and Marah. " Tony backs up Sandy's story.

"Are we done with the questions Frank. I need to get them to Cedars ? "

"Jackson ? "Gus calls over a patrol officer.

"Yes sir. "

"Get O'Neill and Winslow to Cedars."

"Sure Boss. "

Just then Alonzo is brought out. Alonzo's hands are handcuffed behind his back. Alonzo looks right at Jeffrey with no remorse. All that charm that he had is gone and now is just a dark bitter shell. He talks to Jeffrey callously, "You will regret this Winslow. This isn't over yet by a long shot. You will never be able to make the charges stick. By the way very nice family William. Pretty Marah and that cute baby. See how long it lasts. You actually want him as your brother Edmund after he killed your brother. "

Gus and Frank look at Jeffrey and Edmund.

Jeffrey lunges at Alonzo. Edmund holds him back. Jeffrey growls at Alonzo," Don't you ever think about going after my family again. You will regret it. I can promise you that. "Edmund and Tony fight to hold back Jeffrey.

Edmund's dark side comes out for a moment. He looks at his brother then Alonzo,"Jeffrey he isn't worth it. He will never touch our family again."Edmund looks at the man he had considered his brother, " Alonzo, I would take him as my brother any day over you. He knows what family loyalty means more than you ever could. I just wish I had realized it sooner. I wish I hadn't let petty jealousy get in the way. He risked everything to find the truth. We both know that it was Dax that killed Richard and you were a part of it. You will go to jail for this for a long time. I look forward to your trial and them throwing away the key."

"Jeffrey, Edmund lets get in the car. He's not worth it. "Tony pushes Jeffrey and Edmund toward the car trying to avoid a fight..

Sandy gives Alonzo his rights.

"Alonzo Baptiste you are charged with wilful kidnapping and torture of Marah Lewis and Cassie Layne Winslow. You are charged with conspiracy to commit murder in the murder of Prince Richard Winslow. You are charged with drug trafficking for the purpose of distribution. That is the beginning not including that you just threatened a federal officer in front of a couple dozen witnesses. Not smart. I'll think of a couple other charges that we can add on. You are going away for a very long time. I can promise you that. Sound about right O'Neill. ? "

Frank and Gus both look at each other at the reference to Richard's murder. Jeffrey and Edmund were brothers ? Who was O'Neill ?

"Perfect. There will probably be a couple more charges added. "

"You have the right to remain silent for anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. I would remember that one if I was you. You have a right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have told them to you. "

"I do. "

"Get him out of my sight. "

A pair of federal agents with flak vests that read FBI on them take Alonzo away. Two other federal agents bring out Paulie and Sal. Sal grimaces from the arm wound where Danny had winged him.

Edmund looks at his brother, "We need to go see Marah and your son. I need to know that Cassie is o.k. They are the important ones right now. Marah is a fighter remember that. Come on lets go man. "

Jeffrey looks at his brother. Was it really finally over ?

"Hey wait a second. I need to understand something before anyone leaves. Richard's death was an accident, right ? Gus questions, "We went over the evidence. What is Prince Alonzo doing here ? "

Jeffrey answers,"Aitoro, It was murder. Dax had my brother killed when Richard realized that he was the San Cristobal link. Richard also realized who I was. Alonzo knew all about it and did nothing. He isn't Richard's brother. I am. See the family resemblance, " Jeffrey puts his hands up to his face, " My real name is William Winslow. Richard was my twin brother. Edmund is my brother."

Gus is floored by the news. He knew that O'Neill was hiding secrets but not something like this. He couldn't deny that he was dead ringer for Winslow. He just couldn't explain it. He had always assumed that Jeffrey was just a double. Gus looks at Jeffrey finally understanding why he had to finish the case. He pushed Harley and him so hard. Gus remembers Jeffrey talking to him about Eden knowing what the loss felt like because he knew better than anyone. He was always so worried when the case was on tenuous ground. He always was growling and yelling at them to get the case done. He just didn't understand one thing.

"Why did you lie to us ? We would have helped you out if we knew the truth. I thought that you warned me about feelings and how they affect a case when I had to go after Alan."

Jeffrey laughs, "I remember telling someone once that you can simplify everything when you remove the feelings but in reality they are always there. They are a part of who you are. I needed to finish this case. I needed to protect Marah. I guess you could say that I shot myself in the foot. You needed to protect your father. I needed to find out who had killed my brother. I needed to protect my family. I couldn't take a chance that somebody would figure out who I was... "Jeffrey brushes a hand through his hair.

Sandy jumps in, "It's a long story...Get going you guys. Tell Cassie and Reva that I am thinking of them. Matheson ? "

"Yes boss. "

"Go with them and tell Agent Chase that I have secured the scene. Tell her that her husband Noah and Dinah Marler have already been sent down to the police station to be debriefed. "

"Right away sir. "

"Dinah Marler ,as in Ross's daughter ? What does she have to do with this ? "

Jeffrey looks at Sandy trying to understand what happened to Noah,"Foster I need to understand something first. Did Noah plan to hurt Marah ? Is that why he brought her back ? Was she part of this plan. ?"

"No he wanted to get Dax. Dinah told him that she could make contact with him. Dinah was the one that gave Dax the information about you being a fed. Noah had this whole sting planned for months. Marah was never supposed to be part of it. I think when she was kidnapped Noah realized that he had been double crossed by her. Noah sent me a " Code 21 "That is how I knew where you were. "

"Agent in distress ? "

"That's right. He didn't trust you still. He believed that you were responsible for your brother's murder. He thought that Richard had been mistaken for you. He told me that you should have been more careful. He didn't trust you to finish the case. I warned him but he wouldn't listen. We will talk to him at the station. Get to the hospital. Marah and your son need you. "

"Come on lets go. We need to get you to Marah and the baby. "

Edmund, Jeffrey and Tony get into the squad car. The car pulls away with sirens blaring. Jeffrey looks at the warehouse. So much was explained to him now. He is exhausted. Was it finally over after all these months ?

Chapter 25

OR ,Cedars

"I need to go for the baby now. It's in distress. I can't take a chance that Marah will have a stroke. Is the paediatric Cardiac team ready for the baby along with NICU ? "

"They are Dr. Sedgwick. They are ready in O.R.# 2 with Dr. Anderson and his team. "

"O.k. Thanks Rick. "

"Dr. Sedgwick I don't like the way that her stats are going. "

"O.k. keep an eye on them. I am going to make the incision. We need to get the baby out before she strokes. Keep an eye on her blood pressure for me."

Dr. Sedgwick makes the incision and pulls out the baby. The baby is small and blue and definitely a boy. He feels like he weighs only a couple of pounds at most. Dr. Sedgwick removes the mucus from his nose and mouth. She gives him a couple of taps on the back. The baby lets out a small cry. She is relieved at the sound. He was very blue and cyanotic but breathing on his own. The baby was a fighter. She passes the baby over to Rick.

"Get him cleaned up, watch his breathing and get him to surgery. "

"O.k."

"Make sure that NICU is notified of him coming in for recovery. The little guy is fighter just like his mother hopefully. "

"Marah hold on for Jeffrey and your son. They need you. "

"Go Rick. I need to close Marah up and get her to the ICU. "

Nurses wash the baby down and he is rushed into an incubator and rushed to surgery. Normally they would wait but they needed to do something.

Alarms start ringing.

"Dr. Sedgwick she her blood pressure is dropping and fast. " The tech yells.

"Marie ? "

"Go Rick I will take care of this," Dr. Sedgwick looks down at the bleeding, "Get some O from the blood bank up here STAT. We need to take a look. Damn there is a bleeder somewhere.... I need a sponge. We need to stop the bleeding. Clamp please.... Hold on Marah... You've survived too much not to survive this. Your son needs you."

Jeffrey sits in the police car praying for his second chance with Marah. He needed to see her and know that she was alright. He loved her so much. She had to be fine. Jeffrey couldn't believe that it was finally over. Was it ? Jeffrey brushes a hand through his hair and looks out the window.

Edmund looks over at his brother. All the stuff that he has been through the last year dealing with the guilt of Richard's death and his accusations and doubts. He believed that he was the reason that his brother had been killed. He had nearly risked the case trying to save Marah last year from Carrie. That could have blown his cover completely especially with all the press coverage. He was Marah's hero just like Cassie had told him. He had stayed with her even when it had gotten precarious and uncomfortable. Edmund touches Jeffrey on the shoulder. Jeffrey looks at his brother. Jeffrey looks like he is about to fall asleep. He had probably been running on adrenaline for the last couple of days. Heck probably the last couple of months fighting with this case, battling his own demons and worrying about Marah. Edmund finally understood the determination of him to finish the case. He needed to finish it. Now with Marah and the child. Edmund sends up a silent prayer. Please let them be O.k. Jeffrey couldn't deal with losing them.

Tony looks back at Jeffrey and sees another side of him. O'Neill looked so tough most of the time but now looking out the window thinking about Marah and his child he seemed vulnerable. He had been unrelenting when he had gone after Danny. Tony understood now why he had done it. O'Neill needed to finish this case. It had consumed his life. He had told Danny to make Michelle leave town just like he had with Marah. The case had consumed him. It was his whole life until he met Marah. Marah had changed him. She had seen this other man that was now in front of Tony. Now Marah was going to have O'Neill's child. Marah a mother? Tony couldn't even fathom the idea. She had grown up so much in the last year. She had found a reason to keep on going after Carrie. Carrie had nearly killed her spirit. He remembers seeing her that day after the park. She had looked lost and frightened by the reporters. O'Neill had called him and asked him to go find Marah. He had no choice Marah never would have gotten a fair trial. Jeffrey was even worried about her then. He never understood the relationship between O'Neill and Marah and why he let her go but now he did. He wanted to protect her. He needed to protect her. He loved Marah passionately like she deserved. She was the only thing that mattered to him. You could see it in O'Neill's eyes when he talked about Marah. It was the same way that Tony felt now about Robbie and Michelle. Tony had never considered changing his life then he was given a second chance with Michelle and Robbie. He loved Michelle so much. Tony remembers the feeling of utter helplessness that he felt after he rescued Michelle from the explosion and brought her to Cedars. The same look was on O'Neill's face right now. Tony sends up a silent prayer about Marah and the baby. Tony wasn't sure what Jeffrey would do if something happened to them.

**Chapter 26**

_ICU Waiting Room_

Reva paces around worried about Marah. Josh is leaning against the wall. He is trying to digest everything that Cassie and Reva just told him. Jeffrey was a Winslow ? He was Richard's brother. Jeffrey had been working and undercover case for the last year. Marah had been through so much this last year. Cassie comes up and looks at Reva and hugs her.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter. "

"I can't believe that this is happening. How could he have put her in that much danger. He lied to all of us about who he was. "Josh is still furious with Jeffrey. Billy walks over and tries to calm his brother down. Josh is trying to understand what happened.

....

"I know that you blame me Josh. You have every right to. I promised to protect Marah. I promised to save her from all harm. I guess I didn't do a very good job. "

"Jeffrey...", Cassie goes over and gives Jeffrey a hug, "You saved Marah and me from Dax. You couldn't have done anymore. Where's Edmund? "

"He's behind me. I know Cassie but still..."

"Still you should have been more careful with my daughter and grandchild's life. You should have stayed away from them."

"That is also my family as well Josh. Don't forget that. I needed to finish this case. I needed to protect my brother's family. I made a promise to Richard when he was dying in the hospital that I would watch over Cassie and her children. I had to keep it. I needed to finish this case once and for all. I met Marah then and I fell in love with her. Yes Josh, I love Marah more than I can say. I tried to fight it and deny it but I can't deny what is in my heart. I love her, Josh. I would risk everything for her. "

Reva thinks back to the last year with the Caruthers's case. Jeffrey had risked everything to protect Marah and his family. He had risked his cover.

"Why did you send her away if you love her so much ? "

" I had to send her away. I had to make her believe that I didn't love her. It was the only way to protect her. It killed me breaking her heart. If she had any idea how dangerous this case was she would have tried to stay. You know that as well as I do. Marah is stubborn as hell. I couldn't take the chance Josh. Marah means everything to me. I would rather see her alive and hating me then be killed because of me. Even if that meant never knowing about my child. I love her and my child. I want them as part of my life. That was my last case. I had to finish it. "Jeffrey answers. Jeffrey brushes a hand through his hair.

"Jeffrey... " Reva looks at him seeing the love and guilt in his eyes. She had only seen it a couple of times before. She couldn't deny that Jeffrey loved Marah. He had risked so much for her. Marah loved Jeffrey as well. Josh would have to accept it. Easier said than done.

"I'm fine Reva. "

Danny and Cassie look over at O'Neill understanding what he means. He was worried what had happened to Rebecca was going to happen to Marah. So he didn't give Marah a chance to stay around. He sent her out of town believing that he didn't love her. In reality he loved her enough to let her go. They hear the agony and regret in his voice. Danny looks at Cassie. Jeffrey looks like he has been through the ringer. Marina looks at him and touches his face. Danny hugs Marina close to him. He kisses her on the forehead. Harley listens to O'Neill finally understanding why this case was all consuming for him. He had lost somebody close to him and had nearly lost Marah tonight. She remembers pushing him at the hotel after Jeffrey had sent Eden into Witness Protection Program. He knew what loss and regret felt like. Harley looks over and sees Danny and Marina. She had come to the hospital when she heard the news about Marah and Cassie. She was relieved to know that Cassie was fine but was worried about Marah. She was surprised to see Marina and Danny. Robbie had rushed over to his mother. Michelle is holding onto Robbie looking out the window. She looks over at Danny and Marina. Danny has his arm around Marina's waist and her head is on his shoulder. Marina walks over and touches Michelle on the back. Tony would be fine. Michelle had been so worried when she had heard what had happened at the warehouse from Danny. Marina was worried about Marah so was Michelle. In that moment she saw a glimmer of the old Michelle. Robbie rushed into Marina's arms. She picked him up. Michelle looks at her. Marina was good with her son. Michelle looks over at Danny. Robbie sits in Marina's arms and hugs her. She strokes his blonde hair and kisses the top of his head. Harley watches her niece with Danny's son. Danny walks over and kisses his son on the head. He kisses Marina's cheek. He puts an arm around her waist. He touches Michelle on the arm.

"Michelle ! "

Michelle hears Tony's voice. She turns and sees him. She has tears in her eyes. She rushes over to him. Tony hugs Michelle close to him kisses her passionately.

"You're o.k. ? "

"I'm fine. See ? "

Michelle kisses Tony. She couldn't deny how she felt about him. Edmund comes in behind and sees Cassie.

"Cassie ! "

Cassie rushes into Edmund's arms. He holds and kisses her.

"God if I had ever lost you. I never would have forgiven myself. I love you Cassie. I never want to leave your side again. "Edmund hugs and kisses her. The thought of losing Cassie. He had nearly lost her tonight. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I know that. I love you Edmund. Is it over ?"

"It's over finally. "

Tammy rushes over and hugs her uncle.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. Nothing will ever harm you again. "

Josh continues to lay into Jeffrey.

"You should have just stayed away from her ? Why couldn't you do that. "

"God knows I tried Josh but... I love your daughter. She is my life. She is everything to me. I certainly wasn't looking for love again but she broke down my defences."

"But why did you put her in so much danger ? "

Edmund is tired of listening to it, "Josh...Jeffrey risked everything for Marah and Cassie. He saved your daughter's life. "

"Edmund it's fine. "

"No it isn't. "

"But he put them in danger. Now I don't know if my daughter is going to live or die. "

"Joshua.... "Reva looks at her husband. Enough was enough.

Jeffrey looks at Josh with worry on his face.

"Has something happened ? Please God let nothing happen to

them. "

"We don't know anything yet. Marah is in the O.R. right now. " Cassie tells them.

"Edmund if anything had happened.... "Jeffrey looks at his brother.

"Hey don't worry. Marah is a fighter. Remember that. She fell in love with you didn't she ?"Edmund touches his brother's shoulder.

Everyone was just under a ton of stress.

**Chapter 28**

_Hospital waiting room._

Rick comes out of the double doors. Jeffrey rushes over to Rick.

"Rick, how are Marah and the baby ? Please tell me that they are going to be fine. "

"Your son is in surgery right now. Marah has been taken to the ICU recovery. She lost some blood but she is fine. She won't be awake for a bit. We won't know for a bit about the baby. He's still in surgery.... O'Neill you don't look good. "

"She's o.k. ....I'm fine. "

Jeffrey brushes a hand through his hair. He feels light headed as if the pressure of the last couple of months had been lifted off his shoulders. Edmund sees what is about to happen and rushes up and catches his brother just as Jeffrey passes out.

"Jeffrey ? Come on wake up. "Edmund taps his brother's face. He was worried about this happening. The pressure was too much for Jeffrey. Cassie rushes over. Rick takes out his stethoscope and checks Jeffrey's vitals.

"I'm fine. "

"Rick do you have somewhere to put him. He is exhausted. "

"I'm fine Edmund. "

"No you're not. Would you stop being stubborn ass for just one moment. You don't have to do this alone anymore. You have family to rely on. Now just let me help.... Rick ?" Cassie looks at Edmund surprised by the tone in his voice.

"I have the on call room. Lets get him in there. We can use that. "

"Good. "

Edmund carries his brother to the on call room with Cassie's help. Reva and Josh look at each other. They get to the room and put Jeffrey on the bed. He tries to sit up.

Jeffrey mumbles, "I need to see Marah. "

"You will in a bit but you need to relax right now. You are no use to them right now. If anything happens I will come and get you. I promise. " Cassie tells Jeffrey. He lies back on the bed. She brushes a hand along his forehead.

"Rick ? "Edmund looks over at Rick.

"He's suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. I'll give him a sedative to sleep. He hasn't been taking good care of himself. You have been through a lot. Mindy told us. Are you o.k. Edmund ?"

"I'm fine. It was touchy for a bit. "

"What do you mean Edmund ? Are you hurt ?" Cassie touches all over him. Edmund touches her face.

"No I'm fine Cassie. I never got hurt. Dax will never hurt our family again...He's dead Cassie. "

"Oh my God what happened ? "

"He tried to kill Jeffrey but Sandy saved him. Alonzo was arrested."

Tammy overhears the conversation.

"Sandy where is he? Is he o.k. ? "

"He's fine Tammy. Dax is never going to hurt our family again. Cassie can you watch him please. Keep him calm. I don't know how much more he can take. I need to go stretch."

"Sure. "Cassie worries about Edmund.

**Chapter 29**

_Waiting Room_

Edmund heads outside to get a coffee. He tells Mindy about Sandy's message about Dinah and Noah. Mindy is stunned. Bill and Billy decide to go to the police station with her. Reva walks over to Edmund. Edmund stretches his arms.

"How is he ? "

"He's sleeping right now. He has been under so much pressure the last couple of months. I don't think he has slept for a couple of days."

"Edmund what happened with Dax. I needed to understand. That is my baby girl up there in that hospital bed. Dax killed Richard ? "

Edmund takes Reva into a quiet room and tells her most of what happened during the night. Reva listens stunned at the information. She now understands the guilt and the regret that she saw in Jeffrey's face. She couldn't understand at the time why he had sent Marah out of town. Now it made sense. He wanted to protect her. He would have rather had her angry at him then killed because of him. He was insistent that she stay in Paris and away from him. She knew that wasn't what he wanted. She could see it in his eyes.

"So have you accepted that Jeffrey is your brother ? I know that you were floored earlier. All of us were. "

"It has taken me a bit but a night like tonight puts everything in perspective. I just wish I hadn't let my petty jealously cloud my judgement about him. I played right into Dax and Dinah's hand. Jeffrey is a good and decent man like Richard was. He was protecting all of us no matter what the cost to him."

"What was Dinah's part in this ? "

"She was obsessed with Jeffrey because she thought that he was in love with Cassie. She became even more dangerous when she found out about Marah and the baby. I just never realized how off balance she was. "

Reva looks at him realizing that she was Cassie's impostor. Edmund confirms her suspicions about that. Reva looks over and sees Josh standing at the door. He had been listening the whole time. Josh is stunned.

"Nobody knew the type of secret that Jeffrey was hiding. He kept it well hidden. "

Reva looks at Josh standing by the door.

"Josh if you are here... "

"I need to understand him. "

"He blamed himself for his brother's death. He thought that he was alone in the world. He had lost his mother to cancer and his father in a car accident. "

"Jeffrey... "

"He didn't know that he had family until he was put on this case. Of all the cases for him to be given. Then he met Richard and realized he had family. Before he got the chance to know his brother. Richard was killed. Jeffrey feared that he had been killed because of this case. The guilt was eating away at him. He wasn't sure who was involved in the Antimonius. He didn't know if I was involved. He need to work the case to find Richard's killer. He had not planned on falling in love with Marah but he did. He loves her Josh more than I could possibly describe. The thought of her being hurt has been tearing into him. "Edmund thinks of his brother standing by the water.

Josh looks at him finally understanding O'Neill a bit better. He had felt the same way the whole of last year trying to keep the secret about Maryanne's death. The guilt had nearly eaten him alive. O'Neill seemed to understand that guilt. He didn't want Marah to feel that type of guilt either.

"I realize that now. I just have had a hard time accepting it. I couldn't understand why he sent her out of town and did not go with her. I never saw the man that Marah described. Marah sensed who he really was. She knew that something was bugging him. She knew that there was another man under that gruff exterior. She tried to tell me so many times. She was determined for us to understand that they were both on the same side."

"I knew it as well but I never pushed him on it. Jeffrey was right. I had sensed that he had a connection to Richard the first time that we met. I just brushed it off."

"I did the same thing Reva. Dax lied to me about him and I believed it. We could have worked together to get even with Dax. He didn't have to deal with the burden of all of it himself. I never would have questioned him and Cassie. I let my jealousy get in the way and cloud my judgement. I lost so much time with my brother. "

"You have it now. Where is Cassie ? "Josh questions.

"She is sitting with Jeffrey. I didn't want to leave him alone."

Rick comes in.

"How is Marah ? "

"She's been put in the ICU. She can have visitors now but she needs to rest. It would be best to talk to her in a couple of hours. "

"How is our grandson ? "

"The surgery is still happening. It is a delicate operation but there has been no problems. There is some risk because he is so premature. We will know more in a couple of hours. He will be moved to the NICU when it is over. If he makes it through the next 48 hours then he should do much better. He still has a long road ahead of him. But he is a fighter and stubborn just like his mother. "

"And his father. "Edmund adds. Reva and Josh look at Edmund.

"Can we see her ? "

"Of course. "

Rick leads Josh and Reva to Marah's room. Edmund walks down to the small chapel and sits down in a pew. He makes a silent prayer for his nephew and Marah. He can't believe all that has happened the last 24 hours. Tammy comes in and sits beside him. Edmund puts his arm around her and hugs her. Tammy hugs him close. Edmund didn't look at Tammy as just his niece anymore. He loved her as if she was his own daughter. He loved all of Richard's children. He loved Cassie with a passion. Tammy has tears in his eyes.

"Hey what is it ? "

"If I had lost you and Mom.... "

"Shh it didn't happen. Everything is fine. Jeffrey and I made sure of it. "

"He's Richard's brother right ? "

"Yes ? "

"Does that mean that he is my uncle like you are ? "

"I guess so. "Edmund smiles and laughs, "I guess so Tammy." A lot of changes were in the works. The Winslow family had expanded a lot in the last couple of hours.

.....

Tammy and Edmund sit for a bit. They hear a creak in the door. Edmund looks over.

"Sorry for disturbing you. How are you doing ? "

"Sandy ? "Tammy looks over and sees Sandy standing by the door. She rushes over and gives him a hug. Sandy is taken aback.

"You brought my mother back just like you promised."

"I told you that I would ... Edmund how are Marah and the baby ?"

"Marah is sleeping in the ICU. The baby is still in surgery but no problems so far. It's a boy. "

"How is O'Neill or should I call him Winslow ? "

"I am not sure about that. He is sleeping in the on call room. All of the pressure finally got to him. "

"Did you give the message to Mindy about Noah ? "

"I did. She is at the police station with him right now along with Bill and Billy. "

"I should probably go see her. "

"Do you have to ? "

"I can stay for a bit. Where are Reva and Josh? "

"They went to go see Marah. Thanks for your help out there. "

"I was just doing my job. I wish that we had gotten to Dax sooner. I wish I could have convinced Noah about how dangerous Dinah really was."

"Dinah ? ....She killed Hart. She was she there tonight?" Tammy pulls back all scared. Edmund walks up beside her and holds her close.

"She was but she is down at the police station Tammy. She can't harm you or your mother again. She's been caught and she will be prosecuted."

Sandy looks at Tammy worried.

"I need to go find my mom."

Tammy rushes off.

"What did I say ?"

"Dinah shot and killed Hart Jessup 5 years ago at the farm. She had tried to kill Cassie but Hart took the bullet meant for her. Tammy was the one that found Hart and watched him die."

"Oh my god. I need to go find her."

"Sandy wait. You care about her don't you ? I can hear it in your voice. The way that you have watched over her with everything with Lupo. I still can't figure out why he is not here. He doesn't deserve her."

Sandy is taken aback by Edmund's reaction, "She is an incredible young woman. Any guy would be lucky to have her in their life. I have always cared what happens to her. But..."

"But more now ? "

"I do. I know that there is nothing that I can do about it because of this case. I've lied to everyone who I was. I doubt anyone can forgive me."

"Not necessarily true. If you want love sometimes you have to fight for it. You have proven yourself today by taking care of Tammy and her family. You never know."

"Thanks." Sandy was surprised by Edmund's words.

"Now that the case is done, does this mean that Jonathon can come home ?"

"I am not sure. Probably. I'll check on that. "

"Do you have a photo of him ? "

Sandy pulls out his wallet and pulls out a picture of him and Jonathon taken in Paris. He hands it over to Edmund.

"He looks just like his father. "

"I know. I also made another call. Don't tell Reva. But I was able to get Shayne out on a military flight. The last I heard he was changing planes in Germany. He should be here by the morning. I thought Reva could use her son around. "

"She already has her son around. You may not be flesh and blood but you protected everyone like they were your family. Don't sell yourself short. "

Sandy is touched by Edmund's words.

"I will. I promise you. "

"I should probably go find Tammy."

"She would like that. She's in the on-call room with Cassie. I'll come with you."

Sandy heads out with Edmund to go look for Tammy. They arrive at Jeffrey's room. He isn't there nor is Cassie. Cassie arrives back at the room to Tammy.

"Mom..."

"Hey what is it ? "

"I just heard about Dinah. Is she back ? "

"No Tammy she will never hurt my family again right Foster ?"

"She will never see the outside of a prison again. You don't have to worry Tammy."

"Lets go get some tea. How would you like that ?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Cassie looks at Edmund. Edmund is looking in the empty on-call room.

"Cassie where is Jeffrey?"

"What ?.... I just left to get some coffee. I was just gone for a minute. We need to find him."

"You go that way. I'll go this way."

"O.k."

**Chapter 30**

_Marah's ICU Room_

Josh and Reva walk up to the ICU with Rick and take a look at a sleeping Marah. Josh hugs Reva. Reva decides to go in and sit with her daughter. There are machines beeping. Reva sits in a chair beside Marah and touches her daughter's hand.

"You've been through a lot the last year my baby girl. You have proven that you definitely have that stubborn Shayne streak in you."

"Mom ? "

"Hey baby girl. It's all over. You're safe now. Nobody is going to harm you and your baby again. You'll be fine."

Marah touches her stomach, "Mom where is he ?"

"He's fine..."

"Mom.... It's too soon. "Marah is scared and has tears in her eyes. Reva caresses her daughter's face.

"He's fine. He's in the NICU right now. He is definitely a fighter. You have a beautiful son."

"I wanted to tell you so many times."

"I wish that you had. You have had a lot to deal with this year. Then dealing with this pregnancy alone."

"I had Mindy Noah and Christian."

"Christian ? "

"He was the designer that I was working from. Jeffrey got me the job in Paris did you know that ?"

"I did. I just found out about that. So Christian was a friend."

"He was. He wanted more but I could only love Jeffrey. I know that isn't...."

"Hey shh that is fine. You can't help whom you love. You're grandpa HB wasn't to happy when Joshua fell in love with me. I know that Jeffrey loves you. You're father will understand that eventually."

"I wanted to call you so many times. I was so excited then scared when I heard about my son's heart. I called you on the phone when I found out. I was so scared mom. I didn't know what was going to happen to him."

"I know. I could sense something in your voice."

"Now I know how you felt last year with all the Carrie stuff. I am sorry I was so stubborn mom. You were just trying to protect me. "

"That is fine. It's over now. Now you can begin your future with Jeffrey and your son. I just want to get to know my grandson."

"Mindy told me that it wasn't safe for me to come home."

"It wasn't but it is now." Marah flashes on the warehouse and Jeffrey rushing after Dax.

"Jeffrey where is he ? Is he alright? And Aunt Cassie?"

"He's sleeping right now. You gave him a big shock. You scared all of us Marah. Cassie is fine. It's over. You and your son are safe now."

"and Jeffrey? "

"He's fine. Cassie and Edmund are watching over him right now. Edmund is very protective of his brother. Jeffrey's been through a lot the last couple of months. He was so worried about you when he found out about the baby. All of us were."

"Did he seem happy... about his son ? "

"More than I could describe but he was so worried about you."

Marah flashes back to more of the warehouse and Dax telling all of them that Jeffrey was Richard and Edmund's brother.

"Jeffrey is Edmund and Richard's brother."

"I know Edmund told us everything. Who would have thought that? Yet they are more alike than hey care to admit. Both are stubborn and pigheaded but when they love they love completely with their whole hearts. Just like your father. I know that now with everything that Edmund risked for Cassie and you. Edmund is a good man. He's changed because of Cassie. Jeffrey loves you Marah. He would do anything for you. Your father and I realize that now. You changed him."

"I know. He told me he loved me before he sent me to Paris."

"He did ?"

"I didn't understand it at the time. He told me in French as though he was giving me a lesson in the language. I understood afterwards. I love him as well... I just wish he had told me the truth."

"He couldn't tell any of us the truth. He wanted to protect all of us. He didn't want you to stay behind and take a chance on being hurt. He never would have forgiven himself."

"But he had to deal with this all by himself. He seemed as thought he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He told me at the airport that he had a lot on his mind. He didn't want me to leave. He would open up to me and then close off. I know he wanted to tell me the truth so many times. I could sense it."

"He did. You seemed to understand him better than anyone Marah. You broke through his defences."

....

"I wanted you to stay Marah. I wanted to tell you then that I loved you but I needed for you to leave so you could be safe. I am sorry for lying to you.I know how much you hate lies and secrets but I had no choice. I had to protect you. I wanted to tell you the truth of who I was but I couldn't."

Reva looks behind her and sees Jeffrey standing at the door.

"You should be resting."

"I needed to see her Reva."

"I know. Do Cassie and Edmund know where you are?"

"I'm not sure. I had to see her Reva."

"I'll go tell them or else we will have to deal with Edmund."

Reva leaves the room. Jeffrey looks at Marah.

"Marah.... I wanted to tell you the truth so many times."

"I know I could sense that. There were so many times that you let your guard down and would tell me things. I understand now but I just wish that you had told me."

"I couldn't take a chance. I knew that you would stand up for me. You already did with Doris Wolfe. I couldn't take the chance that Salerno would find out about us. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"I'm fine. We survived this."

"Marah I was so worried when I saw you with Dax."

"I know I could see it on your face. I wanted to tell you that I was a fed. You deserved that."

"I did but I understand now. You would never put me in harm. You promised to do your best to protect me and that is what you did."

"But..."

Marah tries to sit up but Jeffrey comes down and sits beside her.

"I'm fine. See I am here and our son is fine. That is what mom just told me." Marah touches his face and wipes away his tears. Jeffrey holds her hand to his face and kisses it.

"Marah I can't believe about our son."

"I was so surprised when I found out. I had been really sick. I had never really considered the idea."

"I know Mindy told me. Marah I wish I could have been there. I wanted to be there. I should have been there."

"I wanted to call you but I didn't know what to say to you. I needed to figure out a lot."

"I wanted to call you so many times and make sure that you were alright but I didn't know how to explain it to you. Mindy and Noah helped you ?"

"They were really good to me but I needed my family and you. Christian was also a good help to me as well."

"How is my old friend?"

"Fine. He told me about you knowing Mindy and Noah while you were in Europe and about your parents. I am so sorry Jeffrey."

"I felt so lost after them and then I found Richard. Noah and I have been friends for longer than I care to remember. Both Mindy and Noah are federal agents as well. I knew I could trust them to watch over you."

"What happened with Noah at the warehouse? "

"He was desperate to catch Richard's killer. He realized it had all gone wrong when Dinah kidnapped you. He wasn't sure if I could do the job because of my emotions concerning you and my brother. "

"How does Dinah fit into this ? "

"Dinah was in a border prison when I found her. I needed someone to impersonate Cassie at a party. I was hoping to meet Brad Green and Salerno there. They never showed up because Dax had warned them. I had no clue what type of person she was. I didn't know what she had done to Cassie until Richard warned me. I had planned to send her to prison after the case. She will be prosecuted."

"Dax ? "

"He will never hurt any of us ever again."

"Why didn't you tell us who you were ?"

"I couldn't. I felt so much guilt because of Richard's death. I needed to figure out what had happened. I had been so careful with Richard. I should never have approached him to help me."

"Like you would have been able to stop him. Your brother was just as stubborn as you are. He would never have wanted the drugs to leave San Cristobal. He would have wanted to stop them. You must have been stunned when you found out about him."

"I was of all the cases for me to be given. I thought that I had lost all of my family then I meet Richard."

"I know. But you are not alone anymore. You have Edmund and Cassie and me and the baby. We will never leave you Jeffrey. I have loved you from that very first moment you gave me that ride home. I knew that we had a connection that couldn't be explained."

"I know. I could feel it as well. I tried to push it away but you were always there in the back of my mind pushing me."

"I know."

"I couldn't deny what I was feeling in my heart. I felt love again. It had been a long time and now I was given the chance to love again with an amazing person. I do love you Marah. Don't ever doubt that. I knew it after New Years. I told you the truth that two people couldn't make love like we did without it involving our whole heart. I knew then that I was in trouble. I had fallen in love with you."

Jeffrey pulls Marah into his arms and kisses her passionately. Marah has tears in her eyes. Jeffrey hugs Marah close to him.

"Hey what is it ?"

"I have waited for you to say that for so long. I needed to hear that. You're never leaving us again ?"

"No Marah you are a part of my life. You are my life. You make me whole again. You have given me a reason to keep on going when I though there wasn't a reason. When I came to Springfield last year, I had a purpose to find Richard's killer. I never expected to fall in love or be loved. Now I have you and our son. How did I get so lucky ?"

"Because you deserve it."

"I guess we never did take things simple did we ?"

"No we did kind of blow right past that. We were supposed to meet. You brought me back to life.... I was right."

"About what?"

"When I told you that you don't feel alive unless you are living a complicated life. I was right you never do feel more alive. I do for the first time in a long time. I feel alive again thanks to you. You brought me back to life."

Jeffrey hugs and kisses Marah.

"Hey how are our patients ?"

"Rick I had to see her."

"I know. I have some news."

"About our son?"

"The surgery went fine. He is in the NICU. There is still a long road ahead of him but he is a fighter."

Jeffrey looks at Marah and hugs her. Both of them have tears in their eyes.

"Just like his mother."

"No just like his father. Can we see him Rick ?"

"I can take you too him. I have a wheelchair right here for you Marah. O'Neill how are you feeling?"

"Like I am on the top of the world. Make sense."

Rick smiles, "Perfect sense. Come on lets take you to your son."

**Chapter 31**

_Cedars_

Rick leads Jeffrey and Marah out. Marah is holding Jeffrey's hand. Cassie and Edmund rush up along with Danny, Marina, Tony, Michelle, Sandy and Tammy. They had been searching all over the hospital for Jeffrey.

"There you are. "

"I needed to come and see her Edmund. I needed to know that she was o.k. They are both o.k."

Jeffrey brushes a tear from his eye.

"And your son? "

"He's in the NICU. He made it through the surgery. Marah and I are going to go see him."

Cassie hugs Jeffrey. Edmund looks up and says thanks for answering his final prayer. Tony hugs Michelle. Marah looks at them. Danny hugs Marina. Josh and Reva have tears in their eyes.

_My Everything by 98 degrees ( Jarah's Song ) plays in the back ground _

_The loneliness of nights alone_

_the search for strength to carry on_

_my every hope had seemed to die_

_my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_then like the sun shining from up above_

_you surrounded me with your endless love_

_and all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

Rick takes Jeffrey and Marah to the NICU. Jeffrey and Marah change into scrubs. They are taken over to a small incubator. There lies their tiny son. There is monitors watching his heart and his breathing. Marah looks at Jeffrey. A NICU nurse comes over. Rick looks at her.

"These are Baby Lewis..."

"Baby O'Neill's." Marah clarifies.

"Baby O'Neill's parents."

"Rick is he o.k. ? "

"He may be small Jeffrey but he is a fighter. He came early but he is a stubborn."

Jeffrey has tears in his eyes, "I wonder where he got that from?" Jeffrey kisses Marah's cheek and wipes away her tears.

"His father of course."

"Do you want to hold him ? It is alright."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Being close to his mother's skin would help."

Marah is moved over to a rocking chair. The nurse helps her undo her blouse slightly. The nurse opens up the incubator and picks up the baby. She puts him in Marah's arms.

"You're doing fine. Just support his head and talk to him. He's a fighter remember that."

Jeffrey is overwhelmed by the sight of Marah holding his small son. He feels overwhelmed by the emotions. He sits beside her and puts his arms around her. He kisses his son on the top of his head. Jeffrey notices the small blonde hair just like his mother. The baby cries and Marah calms him down. She looks at him and sees deep green eyes. His father's eyes. Marah brushes a finger along his cheek.

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_are suddenly reality_

_you've opened up my heart to feel_

_a kind of love that's truly real_

_a guiding light that'll never fade_

_there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_for the love you give and wont let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

"Hey what is it ?"

"I'm happy Marah. I am finally deliriously happy. This is where I am supposed to be. This is why we survived Carrie and survived Dax. We were supposed to be together. I feel it in my bones."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you as well."

Jeffrey kisses Marah.

"What should we call him ? "

"I don't know. I hadn't even considered the idea. William Lewis O'Neill ?"

"I know better. Richard William Lewis O'Neill ?"

"Are you sure ? Do you think that Cassie would mind? "

"No he was your brother. Richard was strong caring and loving. What better person to be looking out over our son."

"Marah, How did I ever end up so lucky?"

"No how did we end up so lucky. I guess it is good that I didn't listen to Aunt Cassie and followed mom's advice that there was something more to you. "

Jeffrey laughs. Richard squirms in Marah's arms. Marah calms her son and touches his face.

"I guess your mom really was a psychic. Thank you for never giving up on us and being that beautiful stubborn woman that I know that you are."

"I never will. "

"Nor will I. You and Richard are my life Marah. My everything. You made me complete and whole finally. I have the family that I have searched for so long."

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_the only one that sets me free_

_and you have made my soul complete_

_for all time (for all time)_

_You are my everything (you are my everything)_

_Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)_

_My life is yours alone (alone)_

_The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)_

_Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)_

_When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)_

_Every night I pray (oh, I pray)_

_On bended knee (on my knee)_

_That you will always be_

_be my everything_

_chorus repeats_

_Every night I pray_

_down on bended knee_

_that you will always be_

_my everything_

_oh my everything _

Who would've ever thought that when Jeffrey O'Neill came to Springfield a year ago full of guilt and anger that he would meet his destiny, his salvation, his only love, his guiding light out of the darkness. His life once seemed hollow and empty but now it was bursting at the seams. He looks at Marah holding his son. Jeffrey kisses Marah on her cheek. He didn't know what the future held for him but he knew finally that he wasn't alone. He had a partner a soul mate to take the journey with. Oh what an unforgettable journey it would be.


End file.
